One of the Good Ones
by Saffron Panther
Summary: A delivery skunk and the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia cross paths one night, amidst fears and concerns about Predators disappearing from the city. She has a plan to ensure a better future for Prey. He simply hopes he can help her feel better about her terrible worklife.
1. Meeting on the Vine

No, please, just a little farther. A little farther, and the last delivery's done. Please don't…crap.

Wintry 3's treads finally gave out three blocks from Koslov's back entrance. I rapped my forehead against the steering wheel. Alex owed me big for this. Well, I couldn't keep the good ursines waiting. At least this last delivery was only twelve boxes…a little taller than myself. But that'd hardly stop such a dedicated delivery skunk. Now if only Preston would hire mammals larger than wolves. And not sign on to transfer all Tundratown purchases into these stupid things.

Reluctantly shutting off the heater, I slipped on my jacket with the waterproof clipboard tucked inside, stepped out of the cab, and immediately sank up to my waist. I slogged through to the back doors and dragged out the emergency sledge. It was almost like my boss knew this would happen. I carefully shoved six boxes onto the awaiting sledge and tied them down. So began the walk to Koslov's, one sunken footstep at a time.

A polar bear in dark blue greeted me at the back door, which was thankfully clear. I shook off snow clinging to my legs while he quickly unloaded. He watched as I slogged back to the Wintry for the rest. And slipped halfway back on a buried chunk of ice, nearly overturning the sledge and falling flat on my face. I pushed myself up, coughed water, and considered what Alex would have to do to make this up to me.

Once I finally reached the back door, the bear nodded approvingly. "Your dedication is admirable."

I shivered and tried to keep the clipboard from sliding between my fingers. "Thank you, sir." Despite the dull burn across my stomach, I smiled back.

He unloaded the remaining boxes, made the necessary signatures, and passed the check. I sealed it with the others in the protective baggie and bade him a good day. The bear held up his paw. I nearly jumped as he lifted me onto his shoulder and hauled the sledge back to the Wintry. The bear hefted it into the back with one paw and lowered me before the driver's door with the other. He glared at the treads. "This is a bad rental."

"I'll let my boss know. Thank you."

The bear smiled again. "My pleasure. Do you require further assistance?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you again."

He departed with another nod. I clambered into the Wintry's cab and clicked on the CB. "Nutra-Lyfe, this is Tyler. Wintry 3's treads finally gave out. Stranded three blocks from Koslov's. Made the final delivery with the sledge."

Stacy sighed. "Roger that. I knew 3 was gonna wear out sooner or later."

"One of Koslov's employees recommends we rent something better."

The stoat giggled. "I'll make sure Preston gets the memo. Alex just got in a few minutes ago. Should be there in fifteen. Stay warm."

"Gracías."

I sucked in a deep breath. Guess the wolf made it to work after all. No, that was unfair. He was pretty sick, earlier. I leaned into the seat and winced when my stiff tail peeled off my back. In the rearview mirror, two arctic foxes clawed at the snow piling an overturned snowmobile a block back. It'd be fifteen minutes. I stepped outside and trudged over. "Hey, looks like you could use some help."

The arctic foxes paused between heavy breaths. The one to the left, decked in dark blue, blew on his fingers. "Thanks. Edmund can't steer worth a damn."

Edmund grunted. "Says the guy who wouldn't just rent a Wintry model."

"Their treads suck," his associate retorted.

I gestured over my shoulder. "I can vouch for that." I stretched my fingers and dug as deep into the snow as I could. Large chunks scraped against my pads. I dug a little deeper, clearing away enough to reveal the UMAHA painted above the headlights. My arms flared. I sighed and tucked my paws under my armpits. "Sorry, guys. I had to run a sledge."

"Is cool. We got some friends coming. Thanks, anyway." Edmund's friend regarded my neck. "Oh, you got…" He tapped a claw against his collarbone.

I choked back an annoyed growl and politely smiled. "Yeah, I've got an arrowhead."

Edmund swatted his friend's shoulder. "You're not supposed to talk about those, Steve."

The other arctic fox raised his paws defensively. "Sorry, I was just asking."

"It's okay, guys. I gotta get back. Got a coworker coming. Have a nice day."

They waved and resumed digging out the Umaha. I rubbed my paws down my legs. My tail once again caught on my back. I shook it off and slid into the cab. Silver glinted on the rearview. I pinched the chain and held the metal tag. That fox wasn't trying to be a jerk. I sighed and tucked it back under my shirt collar.

A Nutra-Lyfe cruiser pulled up a few minutes later, fitted with a road cone orange plow. Alex stepped out, cracking a sneeze into the cold air. I stepped out of the cab with the clipboard and Wintry keys. "Hey, good to see you."

"Thanks. Stacy said the stupid treads went out on ya." The tan wolf surveyed the wear-and-tear on the left set. "We should leave it in the shop for a while." He sneezed again.

"So long as Preston doesn't make us walk the snowier routes."

Alex frowned. "I'm sorry. I really should've been there, but I couldn't walk without a splitting headache."

I raised my paw. "Don't worry about it. You're getting me out of here. We're even."

Still, he lifted me into the air and inspected my feet. "Still sorry, Ty. She says you ran the last bit in the sledge."

"Yep, and my arms and stomach still wanna kill me. Should I just lock up?"

"Yeah, I'll get the back. Preston was phoning FrigiCare to come get it." He gave me an appreciative smile. "You're quite the little badass."

"I try. For my paycheck, and to not anger clients who could literally shake the crap out of me."

I locked up the Wintry and slogged to the cruiser. Alex locked up the back and easily strode back to the driver's side. If only my ancestors had been as accustomed to marching through snow. He radioed to Stacy and winked at me. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

Back in Savannah Central, I spent the last hour-and-a-half checking over stock. I could still hear Preston going on about "Predator Pride", clapping my back and attempting a Lionheart-esque speech about determination. Right now, I just felt like crawling into a hot shower. Alex cleaned up outside, once again apologizing for leaving me alone on that run. And I once again told him we were even.

After thanking everyone for their help, I strolled back to my apartment. Stripping down for that hot shower, I examined the arrowhead. That fox was hardly the first mammal to ask. Granted, the arrowhead should've tipped him off, but with such delinquent skunks refusing the De-Scent Initiative, I suppose one couldn't be too careful. I shook my head and climbed inside.

Showered and dried off, my no longer burning stomach growled. After the three-block sledge run in waist-high snow, I think I earned a little something special. A sun-faded Viola Manchas smiled from the Misty's flyer taped to the fridge. Been a while since I was last there. Irony. Getting out of one soaked biome, just to go into another. At least I remembered my umbrella this time.

Choosing a dark red shirt and jeans for the occasion, I caught a 6:00 Tranzit to The Rainforest District. The hourly downpour began a few seconds after I stepped out of Selva Cruz Memorial Station. A deer shot cycled by, splashing water all over the front steps. I waited. When no other cyclist darted through, I continued my way to Misty's, my footsteps seemingly in synch with the drops tapping the umbrella's yellow skin.

Ah, Misty's on the Vine, with its carved stone walls, 24-Hour Countertop Service, and domed dining area for those wishing to escape the rain. I closed my umbrella, brushed my foot on the mudmat, and reached for the glass door. It flung open, ejecting a laughing, not-yet-maned lion. I quickly slid inside.

A mixed soccer team of jaguars and ocelots lined the main counter, laughing and knocking over thankfully plastic glasses of Raina Cola. I took my usual seat, three booths to the door's right. One of the ocelots shot me a worried look. I flicked the arrowhead. He laughed nervously and quickly resumed joking to his teammates about weak kicks.

Viola spotted me, a slightly-battered menu between her paws. "Tyler, ¿Comó estás?"

"Frío. Mucho frío." I clattered my teeth and gripped my arms.

The black jaguar snickered and leaned against the vacant seat. "Rough day?"

I brushed my forehead. "Eh, I got my exercise. Hauled produce through waist-high snow. Does wonders for the leg muscles." I stretched my right leg for emphasis. "¿Qué pasá hoy?"

She set the menu down. "A couple tigers started a mudslinging fight, but ran off when Renato came in for his coffee. Thank God he showed up before they did any real damage. ¿Quieres tu usual?"

"Dáme dos más minutos, por favor. Después la mierda, necesito alga especial."

Viola nodded and placed a water glass. "Hay una nueva torta, la PB Exotica, an overglorified PB&J. Para tu consideración." She paced down to a distant booth, where a wolf called for her.

Preen's "We Will Rock You" cracked over the PA. The mixed team rhythmically slapped their paws against the counter. Someone groaned. At the booth to my right, a ewe buried her face into her hooves, nearly pushing her glasses over the side. Down the way, Viola glared at the team. They wisely stopped following the beat. The sheep took a deep breath. "It's okay. I'm sure he has a good reason."

I lowered my menu. "Are you all right?"

She dropped her hooves and pushed a weak smile. "Oh, I'm fine, just fine." She propped her glasses back onto her muzzle. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm…" Ahead of us, the team followed along to the opening of "We Are the Champions". She clutched her forehead. "Damn it, Leodore."

"If they climb the countertop and dance, Viola'll throw 'em out."

The sheep smiled a little stronger. "She deserves a big tip if she does that." Her smile immediately fell. "Leodore's PR agent said to meet here. But I'm sure they wandered off to that bar in Sahara Square."

"Leodore sounds like an asshole."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I returned to the menu. The PB Exotica Viola mentioned sat atop an adobe red plate surrounded by raspberries and strawberries. Looked nice for an overglorified PB&J. Across was that honored House Special, The District Veggie Pizza.

I looked up. The sheep pulled out a black planner and scribbled some notes. The already bent pen nearly snapped between her fingers. She gritted her teeth and arched her arm back. Then, following another deep breath, she stuffed it and the planner back into her brown file bag. And when the team crooned, "No times for losers!", she reburied her face into her palms.

I cleared my throat. "I was thinking of getting the Veggie Pizza. Would you like to join me?"

Her hooves slid down. "What?"

I shrugged. "I've had a rough day, so I figured I'd spoil myself with pizza. And it looks like you had a rough day, too. Would you like to join me?"

She cast a look towards the team barely restraining themselves from chanting, "OF THE WORLD!" She turned back to me a with a relieved smile, quickly collected her bag, and shuffled into the seat across from me. "Thank you. It's been…difficult. But that's the story of my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Guess Leodore does this a lot?"

She sharply inhaled. "You have no idea." Her eyes brightened. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Dawn. Dawn Bellwether."

"Tyler Zorrillo."

Her eyes fell to the arrowhead. "Oh, you've had the procedure done." She clasped her muzzle. "I'm sorry. That was very insensitive."

"It's fine. Yeah, my parents took me in when I was about five. But I still get mammals thinking I'm a walking stinkbomb, even with this thing." I batted the silver tag.

"I'm sorry. The De-Scent Initiative was put into motion before I got here. And I'm sure Leodore's never considered changing it."

"He won't…wait. Leodore, as in Leodore Lionheart?"

She laughed nervously.

I blinked. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether. Oh, crap, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

Dawn shook her head. "It's okay. Trust me, you're not the first. I'm really more of a secretary, anyway."

I relaxed. "Well, what kind of toppings would the Assistant Mayor like?"

She eyed the list. "I'm partial to tomatoes and kale, myself. I can go for half–"

My turn to shake my head. "No, it's my treat. After what that jerk put you through, it's the least I can do."

Dawn smiled again. There was something lovely about that. "Thanks. What do you like?"

"Tomatoes and kale sound fine to me. Maybe some olives and bell peppers, too."

"Those sound great. Thank you."

I flagged down Viola and made our order. Dawn breathed considerably easier when the soccer team finally vacated the building at the jaguar's polite request. The PA switched from Preen to Seal's "Don't Cry", anyway. The sheep drew out her planner and frantically flipped between well-marked pages. "Bearig has it in for me, I swear."

"How many jerks do you have to deal with?" I cautiously asked.

Dawn drummed the pen cap. "Too many. Far too many."

"I hope I'm not one of them."

She paused. "No, you're not. You're one of the good ones."

I didn't ask. Dawn resumed rechecking and adding notes until a bell nearly shook her out of her seat. She sighed and pulled out her phone. I looked out the window. The jaguar-ocelot team kicked a ball through the mud, nearly tripping a red fox couple. Anxiously clicking fingers and a low grunt brought my attention back to Dawn. She eased her locked grip on the phone. I slid my untouched water glass to her. She took a big drink.

A few minutes passed, quiet save for stock rainforest sound effects and the umpteenth broadcast of "Try Everything". Dawn nursed the remaining water, fingers clutching the plastic when another bell rang. I gave her a little smile. She returned it and dutifully retrieved her phone for what was probably another of the Mayor's texts. "Ugh." She didn't bother to reply. "He rescheduled our meeting with Bearig at La Arena Blanca. And didn't tell me."

"Asshole."

She grinned. "Talk like that'll get you in trouble."

I grinned back. "It's the truth. Zootopia's got Freedom of Speech. Besides, it's not like he's bugged the place." I arched my left ear. "Right?"

Dawn laughed and slapped the table. Down the way, Viola eyed us curiously. The sheep brushed away a tear. "He would if he could."

Viola approached with a veggie pizza cooling in its blackstone pan. She smirked at me. "¿Comiendo para dos? Es nueva."

I shrugged. "Mal día."

Viola nodded and swept towards the brown wolf calling for another plate of peppered hash browns. I passed the spatula to Dawn. She carved out a slice and ate it slowly. I grabbed my own and opened my mouth. Her eyes locked onto my teeth. My ears flattened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Dawn waved her free hoof. "Oh, no, no, no, it's okay. It's just been a long day." She nibbled on the rest of her slice. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a delivery skunk for Nutra-Lyfe," I told her between very careful bites. "Today, I handled a Tundratown run by myself. My coworker was sick."

She sighed. "Sounds about right. I guess you had to walk through a lot of snow?"

"Three blocks, dragging a sledge of veggies and fish. My tail kept sticking to my back."

Dawn leaned across and gently gripped my arm. "I'm really sorry to hear. You don't deserve that."

"Thanks, but I'm not holding any grudges. He came in and got me out of there."

"I'm glad." She retracted her hoof and resumed eating. Before her third slice, she added, "Thank you again."

"Least I can do, after what you've done for the city."

She giggled. "Oh, I don't do much. I just make sure the paperwork doesn't climb too high and the Mayor's golf clubs never rust."

"Like I said, after what you've done for the city."

She smiled once more, a light blush crossing her muzzle. "Thank you."

We finished with three and a half slices left in the blackstone pan. Dawn quietly excused herself. I wiped my paws and slid out to pay. Viola greeted me with the register with another smirk. "Getting cozy with the Assistant Mayor?"

"Nah, just helping her out. She had a worse day than I did."

"Right." She collected the bills, counted out my change, and passed me a takeout box. "You're a good mammal, Ty."

"Yeah, she said that, too. Good to know."

Dawn had returned by the time I made it back to the booth. And, sadly, she was once again jotting down frustrated notes. But she pushed a smile when she realized I was there. "Sorry, duty calls. I've had my hooves full, lately."

"I understand. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you, Assistant Mayor Bellwether."

"Please, call me Dawn. And thank you, Tyler. I really needed that after all…thank you." She nearly dropped her file bag as she scooted out. I caught it and set it back into her hooves. "Thank you. I've got to catch the 7:40 Tranzit to Sahara Square."

"No problem. I gotta get back to Selva Cruz, too. Mind if I join you?"  
Another lovely smile. "I'd like that."

Ignoring the last knowing smirk Viola cast at me, I reopened my umbrella and walked with Dawn Bellwether back to Selva Cruz. Another smile. And, perhaps for the first time that day, her phone didn't break her good mood.

I waited with her on the platform with the takeout box and my 8:00 ticket back to Savannah Central. Dawn rechecked her planner and phone. "I'm sure Bearig'll have a good reason for switching at last notice. But at least some good came out of this." She brushed her hoof up my arm.

My fur tingled. "Glad I could help the city. I mean, you're the one really running things, right?"

Dawn laughed sadly. "Maybe one day, Tyler. Maybe one day."

"It'll come. Did you want the rest?"

She shook her head. "No, I probably won't get home until midnight. And the second Kent sees that, he'll snatch it up. Thank you, though."

"Asshole."

"Yep."

The Tranzit slowed to a stop, lights cutting through the pouring rain. She gently squeezed my arm, gave me one last smile, and disappeared into the nearby car. I watched her train fire off into the distance. I could still feel her hoof running through my fur. It…no, that was crazy. I just helped her out. Still, it was nice to meet her. Nice to see her smile.

Now if only those guys would treat her better.

* * *

That damn bear! He'd better have a good excuse for swapping out Misty's for La Arena and not telling me about it. Then again, his kind didn't need any. Who would argue with a mammal five times your size, who could easily knock the wind out of you with a "friendly" slap to the back? Certainly not the little ewe who pranced about in a desperate attempt to make that maned idiot realize that, no, it wasn't fair to saddle her with Sanitation Company meetings so he could wine and dine.

Then she reminded herself that she was only there to prove the Mammal Inclusion Initiative "worked". Hurrah. And all she had to do was quickly rearranged her workload for the next three days. What she did for the good of Zootopia.

My Ramsung clanged that stupid bell. I should've changed that ringtone, but I needed the warning before the inevitable command. _Smellwether, get your wooly butt down to Enfurprise and rent something a Predator would want. Don't settle for anything less._ Or, _Book a room at The Palm. And I want an executive suite–don't let them scam your Prey brain into accepting the rat holes they keep for the tourists._ If only his adoring public were privy to all that.

I pulled out the phone. Nothing. The bell clang again. Oh…I quickly inspected the cabin. Thank goodness I secured one all to myself. There were a few perks to being Assistant Mayor, even if those idiot Preds didn't always respect them.

I retrieved the burner phone. Same ringtone, and why not? Leodore was convinced I forgot where I was until he gave me the order. The silly ewe would lose her phone until he saved the day with an ill-timed text. I checked the screen. Quality model, cased to look exactly like my Ramsung. Save for the small burn at the bottom right corner. I never should have let Jesse use it.

Oh, listen to me, getting distracted! The text was from Doug. I shivered. This had to be good news. Things were already falling into place. After all, it wasn't easy to relocate eight "earnest" civilians, but the boys were very helpful. My wool stood on end. I brushed myself down. No, it wouldn't do to walk into La Arena with rattled wool. Even if I was just meeting the Mayor and his moronic PR bear at a bar where they'd no doubt squander money sneaked from the taxpayers. I didn't expect anything less from Preds like them.

The message was short and simple. _Nine_.

I patted my excited heart. Nine, nine mammals that maned idiot now had to account for. He thought he'd keep it under wraps, but…heh. It was amazing what information could be gleaned by a little sheep hardly anyone paid attention to. I could already see it. If he wasn't half-buried in that silk white sand floor, Lionheart would get the heads-up from one of his roving cronies and leave with some vague excuse about a meeting. And Bearig would pick up the tab. So like him.

Sahara Square's aura of neon and heat lamps neared. What rain still clung to the car from The District now rapidly evaporated. I replied with a simple _Good work_ and stuffed the burner back into my bag. At this rate, perhaps Doug would surprise me with a tenth. Nine was really good, but we had to go higher. It wouldn't truly have that epidemic feel with only nine Predators. This good news certainly made up for Lionheart and Bearig's latest mistreatment.

Oh, no, I had almost forgotten about that skunk. Tyler…Zorrillo. At least I didn't forget his name! He was…peculiar. No stupid jokes about herd mentality or my height. No condescending comments. Just a nice guy. He didn't seem to want anything from me, either. That'd be a first.

No, that was unfair. He was civil, courteous, and respectful, even for a Predator. And he called Leodore an asshole, something I wanted to do for months. Even if that term would've been considered in poor taste by the donkey residents. He was nice, though. Different from the others. Very different. Wonder if I'd meet him again?

The train coasted to a stop. I sighed. Hopefully, this romp wouldn't end with me digging sand out of my wool like last time. Bearig and his stupid jokes and his stupid "friendly pats". And they all laughed, too, when I was thrown out of my seat into that finely sifted sand. I had grit chewing into my scalp for three days after that little stunt. My fingers clenched.

No, I had to calm down. That would change, soon enough. It was just unfortunate that I couldn't give Doug the okay to add Bearig to the count. Too much attention. The last thing I needed was to make it look like an assassination attempt. Lionheart would turn that into a publicity nightmare, ruining everything I spent months setting up. And the less Doug was seen with me, the better. He was an efficient ram, to be sure, but even I couldn't spend more than five minutes around him.

I disembarked from Cairo Sol Station, quietly moving between the rampant footfalls of the other, larger mammals. Fortunately, this crowd thankfully had enough sense to walk around. The last time I was here, a dumb jackal, bragging loudly about "knowing Sahara Square like the back of his paw", nearly sent me careening off the platform when he and his gibbering friends broke into a run. Why did Zootopia tolerate such idiots?

No, I had to stay calm. Well, I could be a little flustered. If Lionheart hadn't fled to cover his behind, he'd rib me for being "fashionably late". And if he didn't, Bearig would pick up the slack. I had to put on the lost little ewe act for a little bit longer, no matter how much it made me want to puke. They liked that. Probably made them feel all the more superior. As if their unfair height advantages weren't enough.

It was hard to miss La Arena Blanca's white neon advertising the famously silk soft, silk white sand along Dry Vista Avenue. Admittedly, it didn't irritate my skin as badly as normal sand did. If only they could blanket all of Sahara Square with the stuff. I gave myself one last brushdown and straightened my glasses. A small fleck clung to the right lens. No time. I willfully ignored it and approached the civet maître'd.

He led me to the bar section of the restaurant. And Bearig's laugh echoing towards us was reassuring. "So I told them, you know that one? The one about the three-humped camel? They never laughed any harder."

The civet gave me a courteous nod and robotically returned to his post. Bearig seated himself at the glowing white counter. A dromedary patiently wiped a couple discarded cups, stoically listening to Bearig's stream of camel jokes. Leave it to that oaf to be completely oblivious to the differences between species. No sign of Lionheart anywhere. An excited little bleat escaped before I could clamp my mouth shut.

Bearig grinned widely. "Dawn, you finally made it! It's a shame Leodore couldn't stick around. He had some…other matters to attend to. I'm spending quality time with my new friend here, just in case he comes back." The dromedary bartender shot him a suspicious look. Bearig flashed a Lionheart smile loaded with smarmy warmth.

I climbed onto the seat to his right. "Good to hear, Kent. Good to hear." I quickly added, "Because we don't want him to fall behind."

"Right, right. That's what we're here for." His claws tapped at a red glass. "So, where were you, little lady?"

I fixed the innocent ewe face. "You and Leodore said we'd meet at Misty's on the Vine around six o'clock."

The ursine's face sank a little. I relished it for all of five seconds, before his default grin returned. "We had to reschedule at the last minute. I'm sorry about the confusion. But at least he got the word through, right?"

I forced myself to nod. "Oh, I understand. I just didn't want to waste any more valuable time waiting."

"Of course not! Now, does the little sheep mind if I buy her a drink?"

I couldn't hold back my groan. "Kent, you know I don't drink."

"Right, right, have to remain professional. I understand."

 _I have the only brain among us_ , I yearned to say. Instead, I simply asked for a lemonade.

The dromedary briefly looked between us and sadly nodded. He understood. I smiled back at him, legitimately. Nothing forced, like I did with Bearig two seconds later.

"I think I passed the memo before, but I was thinking of trying out a new public service announcement campaign. Something that encourages Predators and Prey to come together, in the true spirit of Zootopia."

"You mean, Prey and Predators? Prey makes up ninety percent of the population."

"Yes, yes, my mistake. Anyway, I was thinking. Since Bogo's gonna have that new bunny cop in Savannah Central…" He drummed his claws.

My cue. "Judy Hopps."

He snapped his fingers. "Yes, Miss Hopps! Well, ever since she joined the ZPD, I've felt we should highlight our shared coexistence through a series of little dramatizations. Hear me out. Something like, a fox helping a family of voles cross a busy street."

"That might be considered a wee bit patronizing, Kent."

The black bear laughed. "Nonsense! It's just demonstrating community spirit and camaraderie and…" That pesky third word escaped him. "Either way, it's just the sort of thing The Lionheart Administration needs to inspire the populace, don't you think?"

Sure, it'd inspire citizens to continue kissing his butt. The dromedary set down my lemonade. I smiled and took a sip. A hint of ginger, very nice.

Oh, right, Bearig was waiting for a reply. "I suppose that could work. For the good of Zootopia."

His paw came dangerously close to knocking me off the seat. "I knew you'd see it my way! I can already picture the first one. A simple fox, perhaps like this one selling popsicles the other day, takes time out of his busy schedule to carry a vole family and their stranded Ratillac through the rushing, late-day traffic. Maybe I could even get that fox to help us. You'd like him. Charming fellow. His son wants to grow up to be an elephant. Has a cute little costume and everything."

Probably played you for a sap, too, Kent. You could only expect as much from foxes. "That sounds adorable, but I'm not sure it's necessary. Lionheart's approval ratings are still fairly high." Underservedly so. "And we'd need to be careful about foxes."

"I suppose you have your own stories about gallant Predators coming to your aid, then?" Kent's voice sharpened a little. Not sure why.

I sipped my lemonade and thought back to Misty's. "Well, there was a delivery skunk who bought me dinner."

The bear's eyes widened. "What?"

I paused, and then groaned as his muzzle curved into a grin. Oh, muttonchops, what did I just do?

He didn't relent. "That's exactly the sort of thing we're looking for in this campaign. Gallant Predators helping Prey whenever they can." The bear raised his paws. "Be it across the street, or simply sharing a meal after a long, hard day."

I fought hard not to bury my face. "Kent, please don't make a big deal out of this. He was just being nice."

"Which is exactly what we're looking for! Do you think he'd like to participate?"

"Kent, you haven't even talked to any production companies, yet."

"We can just use Leodore's go-to mammals. Oxton-Bay hasn't let us down, yet." Bearig smiled knowingly. "So, what was this gentlemammal like?"

"Please stop. I'm not gonna drag him into this."

"It's a golden opportunity, Dawn. And since he helped you especially, that makes it even better. You said ninety-percent of the population consists of Prey, right? Imagine how all of those Prey must look up to you. When they see a Predator helping you in your hour of need, it should be nothing short of nothing inspirational."

"And once again I have to remind you how patronizing that would be. And I wouldn't've had an "hour of need" if you two could be bothered to let me know about a change in plans before I wasted almost two hours waiting for you."

Bearig leaned back. I resumed sipping my lemonade. To my left, the dromedary nodded. I took a deep breath and turned back to Bearig. "I'm sorry, Kent. It's been a long day."

He brought his paw down. Thankfully, he only lightly brushed my back and curled it back onto the counter. "No, I'm sorry, Dawn. Sometimes, I get so caught up and forget. I just thought this might help."

And so it was the innocent ewe's moment to placate the sadsack Pred. "It's not a bad idea, in theory. I'm just saying that it might come across as a bit…insulting."

"Did it insult you to accept that skunk's offer?"

"His name's Tyler." Oh, why did I say that? "That was different. He offered to share a meal with me because we both had a bad day. It's not the same as asking a family of voles to act like they can't cross the street."

"But that's not what I'm asking at all." Bearig took a long swig of his drink. I sniffed. The telltale vodka smell now just hit me. A Scarlet Maria, without the celery garnish. "I'm just saying that I want to remind the good people of Zootopia to come together. And since there's more Prey than Predators, it feels right to show that Predators won't hesitate to help their neighbors."

What Zootopia were you talking about, Kent? "That's a sweet sentiment, it really is. But I think maybe you should at least revise it a few more times. Perhaps you could include more scenes where Prey help Predators?" How I said that without gagging, I'd never know.

The bear shrugged. "I suppose we could, but like you said, the Predators aren't the majority. The message isn't as strong if they're the ones being helped."

I finished my lemonade and passed the glass to the dromedary. He silently tilted his head towards the tap. I considered and nodded. Who knew how long we'd be stranded here before Lionheart came back? _If_ he came back.

Bearig pulled out a few sheets of paper and furiously scribbled with one of the scattered La Arena Blanca pens. A bell clanged. I excused myself and slid off the seat. Bearig didn't notice, still occupied with what I assumed was a script for his patronizing PSA. Oh, well. It was better to leave him to it. Let the big bear get it out of his system.

The silk sand tickled my feet. I checked between the two phones. The burner Ramsung clanged again. Cupping the burned corner with my palm, I pulled up the messages. From Jesse. _Cookins done. Its bitchin._ I rolled my eyes, but read the next. _Woolter's got seventeen more._ I smiled. _Keep up the good work_ , I texted back. I retucked the burner Ramsung back into my file bag.

Bearig was still hard at work with his pseudo-script when I returned to the bar. The dromedary pointed to the refilled lemonade sitting on the counter. I quietly thanked him and retook my seat. Bearig still didn't notice. Over his left arm, I could faintly make out the words _PREY walks down street in pouring rain_. I shook my head and took my next sip.

"At least it's quiet now," the dromedary said.

"Yes. Thank you for the lemonade, Mister…"

"Nahil. And you're welcome. A hard-working Prey like you deserves it."

He really did understand. "Thank you again, Nahil."

Nahil nodded and walked to the other end of the glowing countertop. A rabbit who looked like he could've been Judy Hopps' brother paid for a Scarlet Maria, fidgeting in his seat. I considered warning him before Bearig would notice and rope him into his idiotic project. But fortunately for us, Kent started another sheet.

After half-an-hour of lapping his vodka blend and scrawling various Predator-and-Prey scenarios, Kent finally dropped onto the counter. I obligingly nudged him. And then nearly fell off when he woke with a start. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I lost my head for a minute, there." He looked over the papers, two of which now curled into the sandy floor. When his paws just couldn't reach, I sighed and dropped down to collect them. Nahil shot him an annoyed look. It was nice to see, until Bearig nearly yanked my arm out of my socket.

"Whoops, sorry, Dawn." He chuckled and released me. With his genius work back in his claws, he sorted them out. "I've gotta ring up Oxton-Bay's mammals for this. After I run it by Leodore, of course, but I'm sure he'll agree it's a brilliant idea."

I wiped sand grains from my skirt and nodded, in case he was watching. While Bearig engrossed himself in the task of editing, I climbed back onto the seat and passed ten dollars to Nahil. He passed back eight. I stuffed the remainder in a tip jar not far from the register, which had collected a disappointing assortment of coins. The rabbit took a break from his Scarlet Maria to dig out a dollar and drop it in. Nahil smiled approvingly.

The opening lyrics of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" cut into the room. I excused myself once more and pulled out my regular Ramsung. Sure enough, there was Lionheart's photo, catching a politician's smile that so perfectly matched his roughed-up mane and torn suit. That was one hell of a Friday. And it wasn't like he was ever going to see it.

Well, better not keep him waiting. "Hello, Assistant Mayor Bell–"

"Yeah, yeah, skip the formalities." His breathing was labored. "You over at La Arena Blanca, yet?"

"Oh, yes, I met up with Kent a little over an hour ago."

"Right, right, Bearig. Listen, I'm gonna be occupied for the rest of the night. I'm sure I can trust you to see Bearig gets back safely, right? Shouldn't be too hard. As long as he didn't drink himself under the counter. Again."

I gritted my teeth, and then cheerfully replied. "Of course. Anything that–"

"You can kiss my ass later, Smellwether." There was a mental image I didn't need. "Anyway, I gotta run. Send me a memo about whatever Bearig's got planned. Or have him send it, I don't care." A quieter female voice called for his attention. "Just take care of it." At the quiet voice's insistence, he added a "please" before hanging up.

I smirked and pushed the phone back into my file bag. Even if I had to walk that damn bear home, this was too good. He was getting desperate. But with nine mammals gone missing, who could blame him? Certainly not me. I giggled, before recalling I'd be expected back in the bar. At least Bearig would have his wallet on him. In theory.

After convincing Bearig to give his craft a rest, the black bear polished off his Scarlet Maria and grinned at the rabbit. "This is good stuff, huh?" The rabbit politely nodded and turned back to his drink. Bearig slid his payment towards Nahil and awkwardly tried to cram three dollars into the jar. It nearly spilled under his claws. He gave up and let the bills tumble inside. "Sorry about that. You've been a good friend." Fortunately, the idea of drafting Nahil into his PSA campaign never crossed his mind.

Gently holding his left paw (the right was stuffed with wadded papers), I guided the slightly staggering bear out of La Arena Blanca. The civet eyed Bearig and kneaded his forehead. I provided the stock apology and tugged Bearing towards the burnt orange bench out front, before he might say or do something else stupid.

"How many did you have?" I asked, trying to sound as concerned as possible.

"Give me a moment." Bearig slipped his arm free and collapsed onto the bench. He looked at the wadded papers in his other paw. "I still got it up here." He tapped his temple with one free claw.

How tempting it'd be to leave him here, but then I'd never hear the end of it. With any luck, the vodka and hot sauce would scorch all memories of his proposal. And Tyler, too. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I never should've mentioned him. That poor skunk didn't need to be volunteered. I cradled my head. Bearig had better forget I ever mentioned him.

I looked up and down Dry Vista. It'd take longer, but it'd be easier to direct Bearig along the stone streets that eventually connected the avenue to Cairo Sol. The last thing I needed was to dig him out of whatever shallow grave he plunged into. I considered calling Tiffany. She might be off by now. No, I didn't want to saddle her with the unfair task of kitsitting the damn bear. Let her have a night free from that worry.

Someone shouted.

I turned back to the street. An impala lied on her back, clutching her left leg. Her overturned bike hooked into the sand, the front wheel completely submerged. I immediately ran over, pushing my bag's strap back onto my shoulder. The impala's head shot up. "I'm all right. I weaved a little too far."

"Mind if I take a look?"

The impala pulled her hooves away. I leaned in. There was a scrape that dug far enough past her fur and skin to bleed, but otherwise nothing serious. I reached into my bag for my emergency kit and got to work. A little cleanup and a little disinfectant (she didn't even wince, unlike a certain bear I could name), and I soon pressed a small bandage to the area. Once she was taken care of, I quickly heaved her overturned bicycle out of the sand. The front wheel dislodged, knocking me onto my backside as it rolled free and collapsed on the stone.

She ran her fingers over the bandage. "Very effective. Thank you." The impala stood and lifted the bike upright. "You're certainly prepared."

"It pays to be in my line of work." I dusted myself off and politely bowed.

The impala knelt and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks again. I'll try to keep away from the edge this time." She steadied herself atop the bike and rode away into the mess of neon and heat lamps. I smiled.

Behind me, Nahil stepped out and prodded Bearig. The ursine woke with a start, nearly scattering his already wadded and dirtied papers. The dromedary glanced at me. I nodded appreciatively and walked back to Bearig. He returned it and made his way back to his post. Bearig, brain still hard-wired with alcohol, made an effort to stand. His right paw held its death grip on his scripts. He grinned nervously at me. I maintained a polite stare and took his arm once more. And stopped him from colliding with a nearby dune.

"See? We're proof that Zootopia can come together. You totally get it." His claws sank into my headwool. "You understand."

Just a little longer, I had to remind myself. Just a little longer, and I'd never have to do this again. How sweet that would be.


	2. Conscientious Citizens

Alex's smile this morning should've been a warning sign. But I was just grateful today's run didn't lead to Tundratown. I cranked the AC for the sixth time. Even after fifteen previous runs, I still wasn't fully used to the heat spike in Sahara Square. At least I only had to worry about sweating my tail off, this time. I checked the clipboard. Last stop was Boomrush Pavilion. At least there'd be shade there. Not that there weren't nice mammals along the way, but black fur under the sun…ugh.

I stretched my arms and noticed Alex was smiling at the corner of my eye. I reexamined the clipboard, not unsuspecting until the wolf opened his mouth. "What was she like?"

"What?"

"What was Assistant Mayor Bellwether like?"

My eyes drifted towards one of the magnificent stone edifices that overtook the skyline. "What are you talking about?"

Alex laughed. "Viola said she saw you two eating together last night. She thinks you're a cute couple. Wanted me to wish you luck." I didn't have to look to know he was grinning.

But after a couple minutes of watching downtown buildings slide past us, I gave in. "Nothing happened. She had a crappy day, I had a crappy day–and you're fine, okay? That's all."

"She said you practically asked her out."

"Well, Viola's wrong. I just wanted to help."

"That's cool. Never thought you'd be a Prey chaser, Ty."

I slapped my forehead. "Don't start, please."

"Just saying. Never thought she might be a predo."

"For the love of God, do _not_ say that around anyone at the Pavilion."

"Okay, okay, went too far. I'm sorry." A little whine escaped.

"It's fine, Alex."

He relaxed. As I settled back into the seat, he cautiously asked, "Would you ask her out?"

"What?"

"I dunno. Viola said you two got along pretty well. So, if you had the chance, would you ask her out, for real?"

"Um…"

Alex heaved. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. Sorry."

He turned off Dust Devil Boulevard and backed into the Pavilion's nearest loading dock without another word. I gently rubbed a sore spot on my arm. For a moment, Dawn's fingers lingered there. I shook my head and switched off the AC. Alex unbuckled and propped the clipboard into his lap. "All right, thirteen boxes of nacho cheese refills, sixteen tortilla chips, ten bug-burger patties in iceboxes, and five buns. We're probably just the first round."

"Probably." I opened the door and hopped out. Even with the shade, the heat crawled under my fur.

"You okay?"

"Black fur, not good under heat," I murmured. Sweat already started to plaster my headfur to my forehead. "Let's get inside before I boil alive."

"You skunks are so melodramatic." He abruptly frowned. "I'm sorry, that was–"

"And you wolves are oversensitive," I smirked.

Alex nodded and quickly made his way around the back. A camel in a light blue Boomrush Pavilion polo stepped out, walkie-talkie clutched in his hoof. From behind the shutter door, I could hear the trolleys' heavy wheels rolling across the stone floor. I straightened up and tried not to trip over my already-sagging tail.

The camel paused with a concerned look. I dug out the arrowhead and waved it. He quickly got the message and ducked inside to join his colleagues. Alex followed him up the steps and held the door open for me.

"Are you Tyler Zorrillo? He said you'd be here."

"Kent, please don't," a familiar voice pleaded.

Alex slowly closed the door and pointed over my shoulder. I turned and spotted Dawn and a black bear in a dark blue suit. She trailed behind him, rubbing her forehead and muttering under her breath. When she looked up, I gave her a little wave. She waved back, managing a smile that lasted until the bear called out my name a second time. I looked at Alex.

"She needs you, Ty. I can handle all this."

"You sure? Preston might–"

Alex gently squeezed my shoulder. "Dude, she looks like she might strangle him. Go see what he wants before that happens. Besides, it might give you that chance." He winked and disappeared into the Pavilion before I could reply.

The bear clasped my paw in his two larger ones. "It's good to meet you at last, Mr. Zorrillo! Dawn's told me a lot about your random act of kindness." His voice reminded me of Lionheart's–firm, full of promise, and loud enough to ensure you didn't look away. "Name's Kent Bearig. And any friend of Dawn's is a friend of mine."

The ewe chuckled nervously and tugged Bearig's arms away. "He's busy right now, Kent. Besides, as I've already told you twenty times, he was just being nice."

"But that's exactly what Zootopia is all about: Predator and Prey working together, helping another. It's a beautiful message!" Bearig clapped. "Just how The Lionheart Administration can reach out to Predators and Prey alike!"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "That sounds wonderful, Mr. Bearig. But I was just being nice."

"Don't be so modest. Your kindness is exactly what Zootopia embodies."

The arrowhead suddenly felt heavy around my neck. "Yeah, I suppose it does." My eyes shifted to Dawn. "Good to see you're in better spirits, Miss Bellwether."

She smiled. "It's okay, Tyler. You can call me Dawn."

"I would, but I figure you'd appreciate professionalism around Bearig here. So at least he knows what it looks like."

She giggled. And my insult flew right over his head. "If I could talk to you for a minute or two, Mr. Zorrillo."

"I'm sorry, but I'm on the clock right now."

Bearig's arm shot behind my back and dragged me close. "Oh, don't worry. I've already spoken with Preston Yoh-tay. He's a Lionheart supporter through and through. He understands. Anyway, I have this brilliant idea. We capture and dramatize these little moments between Predators and Prey. You should be a part of it. Only the real deal could enact out, perhaps, a recreation of your kind offer to Miss Bellwether. Call it, "Scents-ible Behavior."

I glared. "Excuse me?"

Dawn grimaced and once again pulled him off. "Sorry about that. Kent gets easily excited. It's part of the reason I'm kitsitting him today."

For her sake, I let that stupid pun go. "All right, I guess it sounds okay." I flashed her a grateful smile, before taking a stoic expression with Bearig. "I really should get back to my job."

"Oh, of course, of course. The Zootopian workforce is a strong one. Dawn and I were just on our way to La Arena Blanca. Have you ever been there? They make one hell of a Scarlet Maria. And they have this amazing drink that quenches thirst and replenishes electrolytes!"

Dawn laughed and gently shooed him away. "That's really wonderful, Kent. May I speak with Mr. Zorrillo for just a tick? I promise it won't take long."

"Oh, right, right. Just keep my idea in mind, won't you, Mr. Zorrillo? It would be good for spreading awareness!"

"Thank you, Kent! I'll be with you shortly!" Dawn waved until Bearig turned his back several paces down. Her face immediately deflated. "I'm sorry about his poor choice of words. He thinks he's being clever."

"It's okay. I'm used to dumb jokes about how I smell. Or don't."

"No, it's not okay. It's so hard for little mammals like us. The bigger ones just push us around, thinking they can just…" Her hooves uncurled. "I want to apologize for his behavior. You're right; he doesn't know what professionalism looks like. I hope you weren't offended."

I shook my head. "It's fine. You were here to handle damage control. I just have to get back to my job. Even if my boss is a Lionheart fanboy, I still shouldn't leave my coworker to do everything by himself."

"I understand. I'm still sorry about Kent's delusions of grandeur. He had a few too many, you know…" She tilted her head back and raised her hoof in gulps. "And then I had to walk him back to his house."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I would've helped if I could."

She smiled. "I know you would."

I smiled back. "It was good to see you again."

"Yeah, you, too, Tyler."

"Call me Ty."

Dawn laughed. "I like that. Okay, Ty. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Bearig doesn't embarrass himself and tell every passerby that same stupid joke about the three-humped camel. Again." She gently brushed my arm. "Thanks for understanding." She started back towards the black bear, who seemed caught up in enacting what I could only hope was not a ritualistic dance.

"Wait," I said, before I could catch myself.

She halted a few steps away. "Yes?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "You think, maybe, we might be able to meet up at Misty's again, like, say, Friday? Maybe around eight?" What was I doing? "It was really nice, last time."

A blush crawled across her face. "Oh, um…" She quickly retrieved her planner and flipped through it. Then she added with a little grin, "You know what? That's a wonderful idea, Ty. I'd love to."

"Thank you."

"But…" She clapped the planner shut and trotted back to me. "I'd prefer if this stayed between us. You know Bearig would leap at any opportunity to rope you into that crazy little project of his. He's already on his way to meet with the crew that made Lionheart's campaign videos. I really don't wanna burden you. See you Friday." And with a little wave, she took off to resume kitsitting Bearig, whose overexcited gestures terrified two passing fennecs into running.

I blinked. I just asked the Assistant Mayor–I just asked Dawn out on a date. And she said yes. I…what the hell happened? Thank God Alex was inside. But he'd find out. And he'd never let me live it down. Neither would Viola, who hopefully only told Alex about my first meeting with the ewe. No, I could trust them to keep it to themselves…for the most part. At the very least, Alex only asked when we were in the cab. But I just asked her out…and she said yes…how nice it felt when she brushed my arm.

I grinned like an idiot.

The heat reminded me where I was, my headfur further collapsing over my forehead. I shuffled back to the loading dock door. But before I made it up the stairs, Alex stepped out with the clipboard, check baggie, and what looked like three new order forms. He slowly closed the door with a smirk. "So, how'd it go?"

Pushing the grin back, I casually replied, "I was bear-hugged."

"Really, that's all? I was trying to give you a shot with her."

I shrugged. "She was with what I'm guessing was Lionheart's PR guy. He thinks I'd be great for these political ads about Predators and Prey "coming together", or something like that."

The wolf's smirk eased into a supportive smile. "Yeah, I could see that. Might give you leverage, too. Maybe enough to cut out those stupid arrowheads. Or the whole damn procedure."

I glanced at the metal tag atop my collarbone. "A little late for that, Alex."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring back painful memories." Alex ticked off a couple more things on the board. "But it's still stupid. I mean, they might as well have declawed everyone. Or took out every ram, goat, and bull's horns."

I sighed and climbed into the cab. Alex clicked on the AC. The newest layer of sweat faded, unsealing my headfur from my forehead. I pushed the matted mess back and wiped my paw on the seat. "It's fine. I still have the government-authorized pellets, if I need them. Besides, you'd hate it if I accidentally pulled the pin in the cab, because some elephant trumpeted."

"Skunk grenade," the wolf chuckled. "I know, but I'm serious. Maybe it would help. Show everyone that you're not a ticking time-bomb. Or maybe just so they won't give you weird looks. Don't lie, I've seen them do it. Like that camel?"

"Thanks, but it's just to make the Mayor and his people look better."

I considered that. Dawn was one of his people. Right, Dawn. I asked her out. I actually asked her out. I don't why, and I don't know why she said yes. But it felt good. It was good to see her smile and hear her laugh. And maybe this would help her. Even if she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about it as Bearig.

Alex grinned at the corner of my eye.

I groaned. "What?"

"Something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Ty, you're blushing so hard even your black fur can't hide it."

I checked the side mirror. Crap. "Nothing happened. Besides Dawn saving me from getting my spine snapped by an overeager bear."

"On a first name basis, already?"

I growled. Alex briefly raised his right paw and quietly chuckled. Soon, I chuckled with him. One of the camel employees, hoof drawn to tap the window, stared blankly at us. Alex rolled it down and accepted the lost sheet of paperwork passed through. The camel returned to the Pavilion. "Might help if you start the engine," I teased.

"Might, yeah."

I frowned. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." He stretched his right arm as we pulled out of the loading dock area. "You two would make a cute couple."

"Don't let any rabbits hear you say that."

"I mean it, Ty."

I directed my eyes to the road. "Yeah, maybe we would," I agreed quietly.

The radio sparked to life. "Alex? Ty?"

Alex grabbed the receiver. "Sorry, Stacy. We got a little hung up at Boomrush."

The stoat hmmmed. "Don't tell me the shipment missed a box."

He chuckled. "Okay, I won't tell you." After Stacy's groan, he chimed, "No, the shipment was fine. They've put in three more orders. No, we just got caught up a little because…" His finger slipped. "...because Tyler was approached by Lionheart's PR guy to star in some political thing."

After a beat, she replied, "You're kidding."

"Nope, I would not kid you. Our very own Tyler Zorrillo was asked. He hasn't said yes, yet. But I'm sure Preston'll wanna hear about it."

I groaned and buried my face in my paws. "Oh, I'm sure he knows. We had some bear calling in earlier, asking if we had an employee named Tyler. You better give Preston all the details."

"He'd be happy to." Alex hooked the receiver and smiled apologetically. "At least Preston won't bite our heads off for stalling."

"No, he'll just twist my arm until I say I'll do it. Probably try to cram in some promotion for Nutra-Lyfe, too." While I'd do it for Dawn, I really didn't need Preston Yote regurgitating Bearig's selling points. I shrugged. "What the hell. If it keeps you from getting fired."

"Thanks for your consideration, Zorrillo."

"You're the one who volunteered me, Volk."

"So I did, so I did."

Sure enough, Preston waited for us by his office. The coyote wiped the slightly-dented Lionheart campaign button pinned to his vest. He beamed at me. "Stacy tells me you've been given an interesting opportunity." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me inside.

The stoat mouthed an "I'm sorry" from her station. I shrugged against Preston's arm. "Yeah, Lionheart's PR guy said he talked to you."

Preston closed the door behind us. "Yes, he did. And you didn't leap at his offer, because…?"

"I was on duty, sir. And it didn't feel appropriate–"

"You realize what he's doing?" The coyote dropped into his swivel chair, the campaign button wobbling on its pin. "He's giving all of us Predators a chance."

I pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "I dunno. Seems like a token gesture to me."

"You're not thinking about the big picture, Zorrillo. This is a golden opportunity to show those Prey naysayers that Lionheart knows what he's doing, and that us Predators aren't to be looked down upon. I'm sure I don't have to remind you about..." He sadly tapped his collarbone. "That was enacted by Mayor Wilkit, who was really only a puppet for that damn bull Tors. You understand what I'm getting at?"

To spare myself another Tors rant, I nodded.

"Good. This sounds like the kind of thing that would give us Predators a boost up. Or at least show those Prey that we wouldn't just leave them flopping in the mud like a bunch of lost fish." He drummed the button. Oh, God, please don't let him ramble on about the day he voted for Lionheart. "Sorry, that was a poor analogy."

"If you say so."

"Now, I'm not gonna force your paw. You're not under any threat of losing your job. I'm not going to pull any of that crap. I'd never do that to a fellow Predator. But I want you to really think about it, okay? If you see Bearig again–it was Bearig, right?" (I nodded.) "If you see Bearig again, you might change your mind. Who knows? Anyway, I'm sorry I kept you. I'm just a little…worried. Maybe this could help us."

Preston tapped his button one more time and then stashed it into a drawer stuffed with what sounded like keys and screwdrivers. Behind him, the framed and graciously autographed poster of Leodore Lionheart smiled towards the sky. At the far right, I could barely make out Dawn Bellwether, trying to peer around the lion. And his conveniently placed signature.

"You'll consider it, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll consider it. Thanks, Preston. Sorry if I gave you a scare."

The coyote shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Things are just getting a bit rough for us. I mean, nine Predators have gone missing. Nine, Zorrillo. That can't just be a coincidence." He rubbed his forehead and swiveled towards the poster. "Leodore's pulling through for us, though. I know it."

I sank into the seat. In between meeting Dawn and the Tundratown run and Bearig's presentation, I had forgotten all about them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Zorrillo." He spun back around. "Just keep what I said in mind. And tell Volk to ease up on the jokes. Ermin's been under a lot of stress."

I rose from the chair. "I will, sir."

Preston saluted the framed Lionheart poster. Would that PSA really do anything, much less bring all of those missing Predators back? I shuddered and quickly-but-quietly shut the door behind me. Nine Predators, and I had completely forgotten about them. What kind of asshole did that make me?

Alex touched my shoulder. "You okay?"

I forced myself to nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to think about some things."

* * *

"I'm just saying it might be best to respect Mr. Zorrillo's privacy."

"I hear you, Dawn. But I'm just saying that it's an inspiring sentiment."

And so we returned to La Arena Blanca, with silk white grains of sand wedging between my toes. I maintained my most professional face and dutifully followed Bearig. The burner Ramsung clanged a few minutes before (Woolter, _27 new._ ). The ursine didn't notice, being far too busy innocently grilling a poor okapi waiter about his political views. After five straight minutes of being brushed aside, I finally pulled him in the right direction, sparing the okapi further questions about whether he was "Satisfied" or "Very Satisfied".

The floor of the Pearl Oasis Room was thankfully swept. Three dusty red-suited representatives of Oxton-Bay Productions sat around one end of the ornate stone table. I didn't recognize the wildebeest or the hyena, but Heidi Pumar gave us a warm enough smile. "Kent, it's good that you made it. But we were expecting Mr. Lionheart."

Bearig apologetically waved his paws and pulled himself a seat. "I'm sorry to say Mr. Lionheart is tied up at the moment. He sent me in his stead, with his second-in-command." He nudged another chair. I obediently climbed atop it. And only my headwool and the eyes reached the top. "My apologies, Dawn. I should've gotten you a booster seat."

I was sure my hooves didn't scratch too deeply into the stone. "It's fine, Kent. I'll just make myself comfortable."

The puma shook her head and glanced at her colleagues. "If I may say so, Mr. Bearig," the wildebeest spoke up. "Your behavior isn't what we expected after your glowing proposal."

A frightened bleat shot out of me as Bearig quickly hoisted me onto the table. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Vildemaas. I haven't forgotten my manners. They just got ahead of me."

Better sort this out before the moron dug deeper. Vildemaas seemed civil enough. "I want to apologize for my associate. We've been very pressed since Mayor Lionheart has taken to other commitments we are not at liberty to discuss. He just needs a little time to reorient himself. Now that we've cleared that out of the way, may we discuss the proposal?"

Vildemaas nodded and held out his hoof. The hyena opened a manila folder and passed two sheets. "We've taken our own notes on the basic script Mr. Bearig has helpfully provided over the phone. The scenarios seem functional enough. Although I have concerns that some Prey demographics, such as those among voles, may not be in favor of what they imply."

"Nonsense!" Bearig swept his arm across the table, nearly knocking me off my feet. "It's just the thing we need to bolster community spirit. Especially among our vulpine populace. It could really help…" He curiously drew in a worried breath. "…improve their image."

Heidi mulled this over, while her wildebeest and hyena colleagues examined their notes. I pitied whatever poor mammal had to follow Bearig's train of thought. But my own was broken by "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". I spotted my file bag at the edge of the table and quickly turned. "Forgive me, Heidi, I have to take this. If you'll excuse me." Bearig could talk himself out of this mess for a few more minutes. Maybe.

Vildemaas nodded, while his Predator colleagues simply waited out the revision spewing from Bearig's mouth. I carefully slid off, collected my bag, and pulled out my Ramsung. Too late. 1 Missed Call. He was not gonna be happy when I got back to him. I shuddered and walked to a quiet corner down the hall outside. Silk soft, silk white sand dug under my feet. Ever so reluctantly, I redialed.

He answered quickly enough. "Smellwether, where the heck have you been? I've been calling for five minutes, now!"

"I'm very sorry, Mayor Lionheart," I chirped. "I had to run with Kent to Sahara–"

"Oh, right, his proposal. Brilliant idea. Oughta inspire hundreds of honest, caring Predators and Prey across Zootopia. Brilliant idea. Listen…Dawn." He sharply inhaled. "I need you to swing by Tundratown. I'm catering to some mammals of great importance tonight, and they've got a hankering for seafood. And they're not gonna wanna stray too far from the office, so I need it there as soon as possible."

Figured as much. "I dunno, I can't really leave Kent here all by himself."

"Bearig can handle it. He's handled my public image for months now, with no slip-ups. Unlike a certain sheep I could name, who left the records department a total mess."

Ah, yes. Because when the lion demanded I meet with the Kleen Krew mammals about a sewer backing up so he could jabber with other high-ranking Preds at The Palm, it was clearly my fault. "Of course, Mayor. I'll see if I can get in touch with Nutra-Lyfe. They should–"

"Fine, fine. Call Nutra-Lyfe, speed walk to Halibut's, do whatever it takes. I need everything set up by five. If things work out, these delegates might contribute to my expansion plans for Savannah Central and Sahara Square. We'll get lots of good publicity."

"Yes, of course we will." The top right of the screen read 1:12 PM. A reasonable amount of time, for a change. "I'll get right on that, so they can squeeze us in."

"Of course they'll squeeze us in! They know who I am, Smellwether!" After another sharp breath, the call terminated.

Excellent, he was scared. Still an asshole, as Tyler would say, but scared. I sorted through my Contacts to find Nutra-Lyfe. Wait. Wasn't Tyler one of their delivery mammals? I smiled. Perhaps this day would get better. Provided Bearig didn't scare off Vildemaas and Pumar with his stupidity.

"Hello, Nutra-Lyfe? I've got an order to make on behalf of Mayor Lionheart. Thank you, and…who is this? Oh, hello, Mr. Yote. Yes, he wants a seafood order…yeah, that mix sounds good. He wants to make a good impression, and I really don't have time to run to Tundra…yes, eight crates should do it. Thank you. Needs to be there before five o'clock…okay, super! Glad we could squeeze in. Yes, Lionheart is dynamite." I hung up and gagged. The last I needed was another of Lionheart's sycophants.

I strolled back to the Pearl Oasis Room. Bearig was in the middle of a dinner scene between an unseen sheep and an unnamed skunk. My hoof clenched my forehead. Did I really expect him to listen to me? At least he avoided using our names.

"It's a true story, too. Dawn said his name was Tyler."

Oh, shear me. I loudly clapped my hooves. "Thank you for that vote of confidence, Kent, but we really should get to the point." I ignored Kent's amused look as I dragged myself and my file bag back onto the table. "I take it the proposal has been accepted?"

Vildemaas politely smiled. "After a revision or two. We'll arrange a time next week when we can begin filming. And I'll have Jackson look over the…new script scenarios Bearig has provided.

"Excellent!" The bear's arm snagged me into a back-crunching hug. "You see, Dawn? We'll stir that age-old Zootopian spirit, yet!"

My legs wobbled after he released me. At least my glasses hadn't slipped away. "Yes, we will."

For the next hour, I waited as Kent, Pumar, and Vildemaas discussed funding and eventually agreed on "Seventh Level" for filming. I nearly groaned out loud when Bearig suggested recreating Misty's out of backroom furniture. He'd never let that go, would he? Still, I smiled and played nice and tried not to dwell on the image of my hooves slicing grooves into that damn bear's throat. No, I couldn't let myself get carried away with such thoughts. Not yet.

After checking with Tiffany ("You deserve a medal for kitsitting that idiot," she quietly confided), I pulled the overexcited black bear out of La Arena Blanca, much to Vildemaas' visible relief. He barely concealed a death glare when Bearig claimed he knew wildebeest because he "was best friends with Idris Bogo". I assured him Kent's brain was just addled by stress. He didn't have to know that bear's brain departed ages ago.

En route to City Hall, Bearig clumsily tried to apologize. I responded with the practiced smile and the soft oh-aren't-I-the-adorable-ewe voice. He bought it and nearly crushed my spine in another embrace. I had to steady myself for the remainder of the walk, so I could avoid tripping and spilling everything out of my bag. Again.

Bearig quickly disappeared into his office, ensnaring Bea in Record Keeping to discuss his successful proposal. I hadn't heard from Lionheart for a little over two hours. I smiled. With any luck, he was still at Cliffside, tearing out his mane over why these missing mammals behaved so poorly.

Tiffany quickly apologized to another possible delegate over the phone that dear Mayor Lionheart wouldn't be available. She hung up, just in time for the next phone to ring. With a defeated sigh, she answered, "Hello, City Hall. Oh, that's great to hear, Mr. Yoh-tay. Thank you." The mare clacked the phone into its cradle. "Got a heads up from Nutra-Lyfe. They should be here anytime."

I trotted over to Reception and gently held her free hoof. "I really appreciate what you're doing. Even if they don't."

She shrugged. "I'm fine. Long as they sign my paychecks, I don't care. But after three calls in a row, I'm starting to think Mr. Yote is a bit…obsessed."

I laughed. "Tell me about it." Still no Nutra-Lyfe truck outside. Thankfully, the clanging bell never rang. I leaned against the desk, letting my bag slink off my shoulder.

"So, is what Kent's been saying about you true?"

I straightened myself up and uncurled my hooves. "And what might that be?"

The mare scribbled a couple Post-Paw notes and added them to the yellow mass blanketing her work area. "He said you and some skunk went out to dinner."

"Kent's got the wrong impression, that's all."

Tiffany smirked. "So it is true."

Before I could reply, the Nutra-Lyfe truck parked across from the glass doors. 3:38. Still a good hour before whatever Lionheart had planned for his delegates. And I knew he'd have kittens if I didn't make all the necessary signatures. I brushed my wool and retrieved my pen, clipboard, and Leodore's checkbook. Tiffany picked up another call, thankfully sparing me further embarrassment. She was a wonderful mare, but it was bad enough to hear it from Kent.

A tan wolf wheeled the first pawcart of three frozen fish cares towards the glass doors. He released it long enough to prop one with his back before pulling the cart over the threshold. "At least this one's on the home turf."

"Yeah, but we still got that Rainforest District run. Preston shouldn't've pushed that one back."

"You know how much of a Lionheart fanboy he is. Now stop whining and get the rest of those boxes in here." He steadied the pawcart a couple feet to his left and held the door open.

"I am not whining."

"Yeah, yeah, you're complaining. I know."

A familiar skunk in a dark green Nutra-Lyfe uniform wheeled another pawcart of three crates over the threshold and across the painted Zootopian seal. The tan wolf quickly stepped out to presumably retrieve the other two. Tyler slinked against his cart, brushing his arms. I brushed myself down again.

"Is that him?"

I couldn't resist smiling a little. "Let's be professional, Tiff. We are representing The Lionheart Administration, after all."

The tan wolf carried the other two crates in, fitting one each atop the pawcarts. As he strapped them into place, Tyler sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. Ever since…" He paused in my direction.

Before Tiffany could say anything else, I stepped forward. "Thank you guys for coming. We really appreciate what you do."

"Sorry we were a little late," the tan wolf apologized.

"Oh, that's fine. Greg'll show you where to go." I whistled for one of the ram personnel guarding the building. Greg was a decent guy, if a bit distant and quiet. Probably wouldn't get along too well with Doug and the boys. "Show these fine gentlemammals to the commissary. Leodore'll want these on the grill ASAP."

Gregg nodded and beckoned for them to follow. Unfortunately, neither got very far before Bearig made his timely reappearance. "Mr. Zorrillo, what a surprise!"

"Kent," I warned him. "He's on–"

"I'm sure he can spare a few moments, can't he?" He glanced at Greg. The ram merely shrugged and accepted the pawcart from a visibly annoyed Tyler. I pinched the bridge of my muzzle and huffed. "Now, Mr. Zorrillo, we've discussed my little project and we've got the ball rolling. We really could use your help."

Tyler looked at him and then looked at me. His face softened. "Do you really need my help? I mean, I don't have any acting–"

"Yes," Bearig broke in, sinking his fingers into my shoulder. "We need conscientious citizens to show us what Zootopia is really like. And we can't achieve that with mere actors alone. We need…verisimilitude. We need real life testimonies. We need proper, hard-working citizens like you."

The skunk looked back at me. I mouthed a quiet "I'm sorry" and tried my most supportive smile, despite the bear's digging claws. He smiled back. His eyes never left mine. "Well, if it'd help you, sure, I'll do it."

"Excellent! Can you meet us here this coming Wednesday around, say, two o'clock? And if you're not available then, I'm sure I can put in a good word with Mr. Yote about–"

"No, no, I have next Wednesday off. I can–"

"Excellent! I apologize for taking up more of your valuable work time. We really appreciate what you do for the Zootopian workforce." Kent seized and shook Tyler's unoffered paw, nearly knocking the skunk off his feet. "See you on the set." And with that, Bearig finally released my shoulder. Just when I was so close to biting his paw off at the wrist.

Tyler shook his head. "I guess he hasn't changed much."

I sighed and swept where Bearig's claws dug down. "No, he hasn't. And I'm sorry you got roped into this."

"I'll manage. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"I'm not," I blurted. When Tyler faced me, I quickly added, "I mean, I was the one who slipped that out. Kent's just the overbearing type." I chuckled nervously at my own stupid pun. "But I'm still thankful for what you did. I really needed it."

He gently took my hoof. He had claws not unlike Bearig, but far smaller and neatly filed. Not like that stupid bear or that stupid lion's, who sometimes hooked my wool. "I'm glad. I just wish I didn't encourage him so much."

"It's all right." I gave his paw a light squeeze. "If we survive, we have Friday to look forward to."

The skunk smiled warmly. "I hope I don't disappoint."

I smiled, somewhat sadly. "You won't. You're a good mammal."

"Thanks." He gently squeezed back and pulled away.

Soon enough, his lupine coworker and Greg wheeled the two now-empty pawcarts towards the glass doors. The wolf passed his clipboard to Tyler, who passed it to me. I signed as needed and wrote out the check. He accepted it and gave me a respectful bow before passing back the clipboard and accepting the cart from Greg. The ram gave him a silent, but courteous nod. They walked out, while Greg nodded courteously to me and returned to his post.

"Careful, Dawn. That's how rumors start."

I laughed and strolled back to the desk. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't contribute. Besides, Leodore owes me a night off."

"Ain't that the truth." Tiffany checked her watch. "Speaking of, it's about time for my lunch. Leo doesn't have you working on anything, does he?"

The Ramsung remained mercifully silent. "No, I already signed and paid. And nothing's scheduled for the rest of today." I slid out the planner, just to be sure. "Yep, nothing at this exact moment."

"Great, I know just the place. You'll love it."

"That sounds good." I rechecked the Ramsung. Still silent. Then again, if Lionheart was still at Cliffside, he'd camp out until he absolutely had to make that mad dash back to the office. "I can sneak out for a little bit."

Clouds slipped over the sun as we stepped out onto Sienna Avenue. Tiffany neighed quietly, batting down a curl cropping in her mane. My good mood steadily broke as Kent's little project came back to me. Was he really going to make us to reenact that night? I shuddered. Not that I regretted meeting Tyler, of course. But that stupid bear's opportunism was really grating.

"Dawn, are you all right?"

I ungritted my teeth and flattened my hooves at my sides. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tiff. Just dreading what sort of crazy thing Kent has planned."

"I'm sure Oxton-Bay'll keep him from going too far." She trotted a few more steps before stopping again. "So, you and that skunk…"

"Please, Tiff. I have enough of a headache as it is."

"Sorry. I just wanted to say I don't blame you. He is kinda cute. I'm not into Predators, myself, but he seems charming."

"Yeah, he is."

Tiffany walked us down another three blocks. Two blocks back, I spotted the curled horns welded to a likewise metal sign. Bullram and Rambull's. Ah, I'd seen banner ads for the place around Furbook. Cool air shot over us as we stepped into the red-and-black-patterned restaurant. A pair of cervines (couldn't quite make out their species) argued loudly. Tiffany chuckled. "I was hoping they wouldn't be here."

I shrugged. "Right now, Bearig scares me more than a disgruntled customer or two."

The hostess, an enthusiastic, black-faced ewe, rapidly shook my hoof. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether! It's an honor to meet you here! My name's Ruth, and I hope you'll enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, Ruth. It's good to know I have your support." I shook her hoof in turn.

Ruth quickly led us to a booth halfway down the right side of the dining area. The two cervines paused to catch their breath. Tiffany sighed with relief. Around us, various Prey resumed their conversations, occasionally eyeing the booth at the back. Tiffany sat down. "They always go back there and rant about their chili. Yet they still eat it."

"You know, we can hear you, horse!"

"Shut up, you moron! She's with the Assistant Mayor! They might arrest you, or something!"

"They can't arrest you for something like that!"

I pointedly examined the menu while the argument broke into a chorus of "Can, too!" and "Cannot!" Tiffany laughed sadly. "At least it'll be quieter on Friday, right?" She slid her hoof across her mouth.

"Yeah, much quieter. So, how have you been lately?"

"Surviving. Ever since Lionheart got caught up in whatever he's doing, I've been playing negotiator with virtually every bigwig across Zootopia. It's…not fun."

"Welcome to my life." I leaned into the cushion and closed my eyes. This was nice. Even the dread of being dragged into Bearig's little project quieted down. And, thankfully, so did the two cervines, who finally decided to eat.

Ruth peeked into our booth. "Hey, again. Sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable."

"No complaints."

Ruth beamed. "That's wonderful. When I was a lamb, I thought maybe I could be a leader, too. That didn't exactly work out, but I'm glad I can help others, like you. Sorry, I don't mean to disturb you."

I shook her head. "Don't worry, Ruth, I'm good."

"Super! Might I recommend the House Chili? It's fabulous, even if some don't think so." She jabbed a finger towards the booth at the back. And before they could retaliate, she gave me one final "thank you" and returned to her post.

"Look at that, your own fan, Dawn." Tiffany chuckled. "You should try the chili. It's made with quality, Bunnyburrow-grown tomato stock. Completely vegetarian."

"Good idea, Tiff." I reopened my eyes and peered around our booth towards the sidewalk. Bearig didn't magically reappear, throwing the doors open with another grand idea. I turned back to her. "You wanna get a drink after work?"

The mare blinked. "Are you sure, with your busy schedule?"

"After this apparent meeting with delegates around five, Lionheart hasn't bogged me down with anything else for tonight." I quietly bit my tongue, but the bell still didn't clang. "So I'm free, far as I'm concerned."

Tiffany brightened. "Sure, I'd love to. We should try Rainier's just outside Tundratown. It's got a wonderful selection of mountain water blends."

"As long as it's not La Blanca Arena." No, that was unfair. Nahil was nothing short of courteous. "Their service was spectacular. Kent just left a bad impression of the place."

"I get you. Don't worry, I don't think Kent even knows where Rainier's is. Can't say the same for Leodore." She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I can…"

"I'll buy."

"Oh, no, Dawn, this was my idea."

"No, it's my treat. After what that jerk puts you through, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Dawn."

"And I'll cover Rainier's, too."

"Oh, no. That's when I get to spoil you."

"All right, all right. Can't argue with you there."

I smiled, and then paused as I realized I quoted Tyler from that night. My smile grew. Tiffany smiled back. "I'm sure Friday'll go great."

I nodded. He certainly was different from other Predators. Not like Lionheart or Bearig or the many other inconsiderate ones who overlooked me in day-to-day life. "It will. He's a great guy." So different from the other Predators.

Hopefully, he'd stay that way.


	3. Scents-ible Behavior

_Just remember, this could be a chance for Preds like us_ , Preston reminded from the back of my mind. _Might even help you, especially._

"Do I have to wear my uniform, too?" I murmured along with the memory.

 _Nah. As much as I'd like to promote the company. I think we'll leave this one up to you. Dress nice, mind your manners, and, if you see Lionheart, let him know Preston Yote backs him all the way._

"I will," I promised.

With Bearig's insistence on "verisimilitude", I chose the same dark red shirt and jeans from the night I met Dawn. I just barely remember that detail after hearing the news about the thirteenth missing Predator. Thirteen. How could thirteen Predators just vanish like that?

During yesterday's run of sparkling water and cider tanks to The Palm, Alex was unusually silent. I rechecked the orders, trying to keep my paws from trembling. Alex kept his eyes on the road. I considered saying something, but his low growl killed that idea. As The Palm neared, his claws dug into the steering wheel. Once we stopped to unload, Alex unclenched his fingers and assumed a stoic look. I did most of the talking, telling our clients he was shaken by the news. And on the way back, Alex reburied his claws and growled some more.

Preston wasn't much better. The coyote didn't notice me coming in with the forms. Instead, he pressed his paws against the framed Lionheart poster. When he pulled away, two gray-white prints smudged the glass, the right one just above Dawn's autographed face. He shuddered, but still kept his back to me. I readied to cough, when he leaned his forehead into Lionheart's glass-topped torso and sobbed. I left the forms on his desk and quietly slipped out. As I shut the door, he pleaded with the determined lion to find the missing Predators.

Stacy tried to remain optimistic. But after failing to hear back from Wesley Lyncks and Amanda Coyo, she almost crunched the receiver between her fingers. She nervously laughed and carefully set it down. I offered a hug. She immediately ran to me, digging her claws into my sides and pressing her face to my shoulder. I patted her back until the radio cracked to life, confirming Wesley and Amanda were still with us. She laughed, but her grip once again tightened around the receiver once she let go.

Their faces stuck with me throughout the night.

But after waking up to my alarm, I spotted the Post-Paw note I left about Bearig's PSA. Helping Dawn and Preston's insistence to partake came back to me. I angrily stomped my feet, before remembering the arrowhead dangling off my lamp. Sighing, I got dressed, showered, and tried to push the missing Predators out of my mind. It made my stomach curl, but I was sure Bearig wouldn't approve of vomiting on the set. I tried to think of Dawn.

Hopefully, this project wouldn't embarrass her more than it already did. But it'd help her. I mean, if it wasn't for her efforts, The Lionheart Administration probably would've crumbled ages ago. (Although I'd never say something so blasphemous around my boss.) She was good for the city. And if we survived, there was Friday to look forward to.

I paused a few steps from my apartment. Dawn! She could help locate the missing Predators, if she wasn't already doing so! She probably was–there was no way Lionheart would just ignore something like that…

No, be realistic. More likely, Dawn was swamped in paperwork and instructed to tell all concerned mammals that the ZPD were on it. But maybe I could still ask. Or would that just be putting more pressure on her? I clutched my head. No, I'd get through Bearig's project, which I was doing to help her, first. Could I ask her after that? Maybe…no. Judging from what I heard, Lionheart probably already tasked her with it. I couldn't add to her stress.

But I had to do something, right?

Once I reached Sienna Avenue, a coyote's Takfuro Spirit nearly tapped an abrupt Buck LeSabre's rear bumper. The latter's leonine occupant swore at him, until he caught sight of me and added a disgusted "stinkass" for good measure. They still used that slur? The Buck LeSabre shot forward, nearly cutting off an antelope couple's Hatchback. They screamed into the exhaust trailing behind him. Yes, a PSA campaign would really fix all of that…

I stopped a block from City Hall to check myself one last time. The arrowhead slipped under my collar. I sighed and pulled it back out. A passing Chevolett honked and vanished into traffic with a flurry of giggles. I was doing this for Dawn. I had to remember that. I was doing this for Dawn and for Predators across the city. And maybe Alex's crazy idea about reversing The Descent, too. Yeah, crazy.

After checking in with a mare who thanked me for coming (and winked, for some reason), I selected one of the medium waiting area chairs. No sign of Dawn. But knowing her boss, she probably was running errands or kitsitting Bearig in Sahara Square or whatever else he couldn't be bothered to do. I rubbed my forehead. I was doing this for her. And the missing Predators. My gut churned. No, I had to forget about them for now. I had to be cheerful.

"Another air freshener, I see."

My paws slid down. Another skunk, dressed in a simple white shirt and black jeans, seated himself across from me. He casually flicked his arrowhead between his claws. I shrugged. "Guess so. Never really thought of them like that."

He laughed. "I know for a fact that's not true." Two claws caught the tag. "They're upside-down air freshener trees. They just call 'em "arrowheads" because it sounds cooler."

I shrugged again. "I guess." Something was oddly familiar about him. He played with his air fre…arrowhead a little longer. His baby blue eyes seemed to…holy crap. It was… "Baby Flower?"

He laughed a little louder. "I haven't been called _that_ in years. But guilty as charged." He batted his eyes and curled his tail around him. "I'm just Nicky Mephitway, now."

I sighed and closed my eyes. The old TV from the old house returned. On it, a small skunk kit sat in a field of flowers, rendered black and white by a filter. He smiled and cooed at the camera, while a narrator spoke to soft music.

 _The De-Scent Initiative ensures your child a happier future, free from conflicts stirred by long-redundant designs. In today's world, the scent glands are a reminder of the distant, uncivilized past. In today's Zootopia, they invite harmful stereotypes and expectations. Let us dispose of these and create a better world for your child. Let us make the world a better place._

And then, in both the memory and behind my closed eyes, Nicky "Baby Flower" Mephitway chanted, "I'm stink-free and hap-py!" The field flourished in suddenly bright colors.

My eyes shot open. He smiled sympathetically. "I knew you were picturing that old ad in your head."

"Yeah, it's uncanny. I'm here for a PSA project they've got going."

"Is that so? Bearig said there'd be another skunk. Nice to see another air freshener in the crowd."

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry." He tucked his arrowhead back under his collar. "I'm guessing you're not a fan."

I thought about Alex's comments. "It doesn't make any sense. A friend of mine said they might as well have declawed everyone."

"We've got claws, and we've got teeth. Suppose scent glands were redundant," Nicky said bitterly. "Believe me, I hate it, too. So I call these stupid things what they are." His next laugh broke. "Then again, it could be worse. They could've collared us."

"They wouldn't do something like that, would they?"

"No, but there were rumors about shock collars being considered once upon a time, in case any of us Predators got out of line."

I brushed my paws along my throat.

"Relax, it was just a rumor. Probably just some inconsiderate Prey trying to scare–" He quickly perked up.

I followed his gaze. A perky llama in red approached us, tapping her hooves. "Hello, I'm Yanna, with Oxton-Bay Productions, and it's super awesome to meet you! You must be Mr. Mephitway." She beelined directly for Nicky.

He dropped from his chair and winked. "Yep, that's me. I'm sure you've seen me around."

"I should say so. Just between you and me…" She knelt down. "…that promo you did for Thunderbolt's was pretty sweet."

"You really should thank the Vine Swingers Society in the Rainforest District for that one."

"Oh, I shall. And this is probably really personal, but is it true you've worked with Bambi Roebuck?"

Nicky's baby blue eyes briefly widened. "I've worked with a lot of mammals, Yanna. It's a big business." He turned to me. "Of course, I'm here and lucky to be in the company of…oh." His ears flattened. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

I managed a smile in time for Yanna to turn around. "Tyler Zorrillo. I was–"

"Oh, yes, Kent's told me so much about you!" She clasped my paw between her hooves and enthusiastically shook me right off the chair. "Oh, my! I'm really sorry about that!"

I held up my other paw. "It's fine. Nice to meet you, Yanna."

She beamed and, remembering what happened a few seconds before, refrained from reshaking my paw. "Super! Well, let's begin. The crew's got the set upstairs. This'll be dynamite!" She tapped her feet and trailed ahead of us.

"Shall we?" Nicky waved his paw towards her shrinking back.

"We shall."

Yanna held the elevator and selected the seventh floor. As we ascended, I closed my eyes. The old PSA continued to play. Baby Flower, the future Nicky Mephitway, rolled around as the omnipresent voice listed further benefits of de-scenting. ( _No more enforced segregation to protect their peers. No more airborne contaminants._ ) He plucked a flower and planted it into his headfur. The voice trailed away, leaving the viewers at home to ten more seconds of Nicky cradling his legs to his chest.

He couldn't have been older than I was. Was he manipulated into it? No, this wasn't the time to think about The Descent. Because I was going up. Ha ha, thank God Dawn didn't hear that stupid joke.

"You worried, Zorrillo?"

I reopened my eyes and shook my head. "What's there to be worried about?"

"It's not complicated. You just smile, do something nice for the cameras, and then go home. And don't let the air…arrowhead slap you in the jaw. Had that happen too many times."

I chuckled. "I'll try."

The elevator dinged. Yanna shuffled out, clapping and stopping when she remembered we were there. Nicky and I stepped across the threshold. The hallway was a spotless mix of white and gray. A brown donkey walked by with a boom mike propped on his shoulder. Nicky waved. "Hey, Bo! Haven't seen you for a while."

The donkey carefully turned to avoid swatting us or the wall. "Nicky? Where have you been? They said you broke something in that Thunderbolt's commercial."

"Lies and slander. That would imply I missed." Nicky shook Bo's free hoof. "Good to see you. Oxton-Bay treating you well?"

"Can't complain."

"Good. If they ever treat you wrong, I'll raise hell."

"I'll remember that." He smiled and reached over to me. "Good to meetcha. You here for the show, too?"

"Yeah, I'm Tyler Zorrillo. You may have heard Bearig speak about me."

Bo winced. "Yeah, I did. Sounds like he all but kidnapped you."

I laughed, maybe a little too loud. "Just about. He's…passionate."

The donkey hawed. "No kidding. I had to take down his script ideas over the phone while he was drunk. That'll teach me to be the last crewmammal to leave the office."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No problem. They made sure I was well-compensated."

Someone called for us from behind the nearby metal doors. Bo shook his head. "You guys better get in there before Yanna has a panic attack. Was good to see you, Nicky. And nice to meet you, Ty."

Nicky and I followed him to the doors. "Here goes nothing," I murmured.

"It'll be all right, Tyler. Don't worry about it."

The studio wasn't quite what I expected. A mockup of Pride Boulevard (or at least a slice of it) stretched for about fifty feet. Bo joined the various other Prey and Predators arranging lights, wheeling cameras, and trailing cords. Yanna eagerly pointed out a pair of metal folding chairs helpfully marked MEPHITWAY and ZORRILLO, before trotting off to speak with a wildebeest overseeing the operation.

"They certainly pull out the stops, don't they?" Nicky whispered.

I chuckled and searched for Dawn. Couldn't see her anywhere. Oh, well. Bearig probably drag her along sooner or later. But at least it looked like he wouldn't dramatize our experience as a date. Not that I was opposed to the idea of dating Dawn, obviously. But she wanted to keep it between us. Considering Bearig's opportunism, I couldn't blame her. But he damned well better treat her better than–

"Hey, Ty?"

I blinked.

"You might wanna stop stomping. I know you're nervous, but it's not gonna help."

I sighed. "Sorry, Nicky. I'm just…sorry."

Nicky patted my back. "No worries. You'll do fine."

"Any idea what we're even gonna do?"

He smiled. "If I'm not far off, it looks like they're gonna try a montage-style PSA, if they're filming all this in one go with no rehearsal. On the one paw, you won't have to worry about dialogue. On the other, you might have to trip and fall for the camera."

I frowned. "Terrific."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll play us skunks up as civic heroes." He quietly growled. "They owe us that much."

"Great." I looked around once more for Dawn while Nicky seated himself. "I'm not really looking forward to any more surprises."

Nicky didn't ask me to elaborate. I reinspected the mock-up. In the center was an ornate house, fitted with telltale carvings of lion's heads and nicely trimmed Astroturf. Suddenly all those campaign promos and speeches featuring Lionheart in "his own front yard" made sense. Wasn't sure if Preston would be awed or crushed with such a revelation.

Dawn emerged from around the far corner. I tried to wave. Unfortunately, she pursued an oblivious Bearig and they disappeared behind the mock-up. Still, I smiled in her direction. At least she was here. I was doing this for her. I had to remember that.

"Hey, Ty."

I nearly jumped.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to startle you." Bo carefully set down a toolbox. "You need a little help?"

"No, I'm fine. I was looking for…looking around."

Bo glanced between me and the space where I had seen Dawn. A little, knowing smile crept, not unlike Viola's. "She's pretty cute, huh?"

"What?"

"Bellwether."

I groaned and ran my paw down my face. Thank God for the voices and sounds of construction around us.

Bo waved his hoof. "I'm not judging, and I'm not opposed to interspecies dating. In fact, I get where you're coming from. There's a cute ewe I like, too."

My paw slid away. "Really?"

"Yeah. Her name's Ruth."

"You didn't have to say her name."

"It's only fair. She works at Bullram and Rambull's. I go there as often as I can, but I dunno. Why would she be interested in a donkey?"

"You never know."

"True. So, you two official?"

My tail swept across the floor. "Promise you won't say anything. She wanted me to keep it under wraps."

"Way I see it, I guessed correctly, you didn't tell me. You should be good."

"I just wanna make that clear. She's kinda worried."

"Believe me, I get you. That's why I'm a little concerned about asking Ruth out. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

I hadn't considered that. If word got out that a skunk went out with her…hell, if word got out that a _Predator_ was going out with a Prey like her…I shook my head. "No, it'll be fine. Just don't tell anyone else."

"Lips sealed."

"Thanks. But, no, we're not official yet. I asked her out, and we're gonna meet on Friday night. Assuming we survive whatever humiliation Bearig has planned for us."

Bo laughed. "You'll do fine, trust me. And if not, Nicky'll raise hell. And if he doesn't, I'll make sure he does."

I smirked. "Just what did he do to owe you that?"

Bo grinned evilly. "Like your future relationship, it's a secret I've been sworn to keep." He glanced over his shoulder. "Looks like they're passing out the scripts. You probably better get over there."

"Thanks." I gave him another smile. "You should ask her out. Who knows? She might be interested in a donkey."

His face flushed. "That'd be nice. Even if I'm not good enough." He quickly recovered. "Good luck. Now, get back before Yanna comes looking for you. She's generally pretty happy, but trust me, you do _not_ wanna test her patience."

"Thanks for the warning." I waved and quickly returned to my seat.

Nicky examined his single page script. "Looks like I get a little dialogue. Shouldn't be too hard to memorize. I'll just pretend I'm Lionheart giving a speech."

Yanna, still holding her excited smile from earlier, passed me a similar sheet of paper. She called out to Bo, who flashed me a supportive smile before wheeling one of the cameras away from the mock-up of Lionheart's house. I checked out my part. My fingers tightened around the paper.

Nicky lowered his. "What's up, Zorrillo?"

"Pendejos," I muttered under my breath.

He thankfully didn't ask and returned to his speech. I gave the script one more look. Maybe that was just a typo. No, it wasn't. If that stupid bear was here…no, I couldn't get angry. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

* * *

No, there was NO way in hell I was doing this! No stinking…no, that was insensitive. But there was no way I was going to degrade myself any further. Absolutely not!

I trotted behind Bearig, who once again directed everything in Lionheart's absence. He waved to the rabbit and groundhog crew members affixing the overhead lighting. I went for the tried and true method of tugging his other arm. "Excuse me. Excuse me, Kent. We need to talk."

"Just a minute, Dawn. Hey, you fellas are doing a fantastic job!" He waved at two beavers finishing a Nooks and Novelties façade to cover up the equally fake Lionheart house. "That looks great! Just perfect!"

"Kent," I said, a little more forcefully.

He finally looked down. "Yes, Dawn? How might I help my favorite Prey?"

I shoved the script at him, hoping it'd cover how much I wanted to gag. "Could you please explain this?" I tapped the offensive words.

Bearig pulled the script from my fingers and examined it. "I'm not sure what the problem is. I ran it through proofreading with Oxton-Bay's editors and–"

I grabbed it and laughed nervously. "It's not a proofreading issue, okay? Nothing's misspelled or grammatically incorrect. It's…" Screw it, I was done with formalities. "It's the content. It's a little…problematic."

The black bear eyed me curiously.

Oh, how to explain this to a Pred? Slipping back into the harmless ewe voice I spent years developing, I began. "You told me this would be a simple dramatization, of the night I met Mr. Zorrillo–despite how many times I told you _not_ to drag him into it. You did not inform me about any scene changes–or _any_ changes, period–until you dropped this rehearsal script into my hooves two minutes ago."

Bearig considered this. And, true to his nature, replied with a simple, "So, what exactly is the problem?"

Letting out another nervous laugh, I shook that waste of toner ink and copy paper. "Your script is basically asking me…it's asking me to utterly humiliate myself. For something that will be broadcast to mammals all across Zootopia."

Bearig laughed. "Oh, no, it's not asking you to do that. There's nothing humiliating or degrading about it."

I fought hard not to grind my teeth. "You want me to stumble around after lightning strikes and fall flat on my face into a puddle. And I don't even get any dialogue! All I get is a–and I'm quoting right from the script, here–a "SAD BLEAT"! How is that _not_ a problem?"

"Well, our funding came up a little short, because of other obligations. So Oxton-Bay suggested we create a single PSA, featuring scenarios common for little mammals like yourself. With so many larger animals walking around, it's not unheard of for the little ones to trip and fall. We're spreading awareness, Dawn. And as the Assistant Mayor, it'll have a greater impact when a Predator helps you back onto your feet."

The sheer stupidity! Did he pull that out all by himself, or did Lionheart help him? Resuming my innocent ewe voice (and pushing out justified thoughts of cramming the paper down his damned throat), I countered. "I appreciate your concern for the well-being of others. But this scenario might come off as a tad condescending. Just a smidge."

"We're trying to encourage the good in Zootopians everywhere. It's a simple message, a simple gesture, and the moral will resonate longer with a familiar face."

"I'm not afraid of lightning. And I'm pretty sure not every Prey is, either."

"It's just your motivation."

"Then why don't _you_ get shaken up by a thunderstorm and fall flat on your face?"

He laughed. "I'm clearly not a little mammal."

The script crumpled under my hoof. But Bearing, in a way becoming of someone like him, abandoned the conversation to chat up two jaguars sweeping the fake tarmac. I relaxed my grip. This would all change in due time. I just had to be patient. I smoothed out the paper as best as I could. But even the crease lines didn't completely cover the cue for a SAD BLEAT. Why not? I humiliated myself in public plenty of times before now, right? Knocked onto the floor, paperwork scattered everywhere, some inconsiderate mammal laughing in the hall behind me…

Bearig took off, loudly informing everyone that he was off to consult the Oxton-Bay representatives. Vildemaas shot a disgusted look at his back. I smiled. At least the Prey among them understood how demeaning this was. But I suppose that wasn't enough to sway the Predator majority working behind the cameras. I slid off my glasses and pressed my curled hoof and massaged my forehead. At least that maned idiot wasn't here.

"Smellwether!"

I leapt and bleated, dropping my glasses and script on the floor. Oh, please, oh, please, don't let the lens get cracked. I've already been through three pairs!

A blurred paw grabbed the frames and shoved them onto my face. I nearly jumped again when Lionheart leaned in close. "I see you're working on your acting. Needs improvement. That entire performance looked fake."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll get right on that." I crouched and tried to pull the paper out from beneath his right foot. "Um, Mayor, could you please–?"

He obliged, sweeping his foot forward and knocking me onto my back. The paper floated into the air and landed on my face. Fittingly, the SAD BLEAT lined up with my eyes. I quickly rolled onto my knees and clutched the sheet to my chest.

"Practicing looking scared out of your wits? Good thinking, Bellwether."

"Leodore! So glad you could make it!" Bearig chanted from the other side of the Pride Boulevard set.

"This had better be good, Kent." Lionheart mercifully walked away. "I had to cancel a crucial meet-and-greet just to be here."

"And I appreciate the sacrifices you make for the good of the city. Don't think for a moment that I don't."

"Where the hell is my house?" And just like that, the good ol' Mayor nearly broke into a vicious argument with the beaver crew members. "You can't have Pride Boulevard without Lionheart Manor! It's a historic landmark! Where the hell else am I supposed to make that speech to our adoring public?!"

"It's not even real," I groaned. "Might as well get this over with."

Brushing off the maned idiot's ramblings and the damn bear's butt-kissing, I spotted Tyler sitting at the other end of the "street" with another skunk. He smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. Thank goodness there was at least one mammal here I didn't want to strangle. But before I could say a proper hello, a spoiled-looking leopard marched and called for the filming to begin. Now, it was only a matter of playing the waiting game.

There was no way the scenario would come off as anything but callous. The population was ninety-percent Prey, already burdened with stereotypes of being smaller and weaker. But I couldn't expect Lionheart or Bearig to understand. I glanced over at Tyler. The hyperactive llama pointed to the scripts in their paws. Tyler glared at the page and shook his head at me. I sadly shrugged. Good to know he understood, too.

The lights dimmed as the first scenario played out. An antelope tried to escape the sudden "thunderstorm" of sprinkler water. A conscientious jaguar carefully approached with a Rainforest District-stamped umbrella and held it over her head. She smiled and accepted his kind gesture. I sighed and took a few steps back to wipe the "rainwater" from my lenses.

After that single take, it was my turn. I took a deep breath, willed myself not to fly screaming at Lionheart and Bearig, and walked around to the other side of "Pride Boulevard". In the dim light, Tyler nodded. I nodded back. Here went nothing.

At the leopard's command, I pulled out my smartphone and strode down the plastic sidewalk. I tapped my fingers at the blank screen, trying to act as oblivious as possible. (They truly got what it was like for little mammals, didn't they?) And not quite halfway down, just after the Nooks and Novelties façade, "thunder" exploded behind me. I faked a stumble, and my right foot hooked a crack in the plastic. My glasses and phone flew towards a drier section of the sidewalk. Unfortunately, I tumbled right into the puddle that conveniently collected at the base of the curb. Between coughs and sputters, I swore I heard Lionheart snicker. I bleated sadly.

When I looked up, Tyler held out his paw.

My fingers unclenched and took it. He helped me back to my feet and returned my glasses and phone. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I began to blush. And, thankfully, Tyler guided me down that slick sidewalk before any of those idiots could see. Behind us, the leopard shrieked a "Cut!"

"Impressive, Bellwether! Your acting has improved!" It was hard to tell if Leodore was serious or not. But at least it didn't sound like there'd be a second take.

Gently gripping Tyler's wrist, I led us behind the Pride Boulevard set. Another Predator and Prey scenario commenced under more sprinkler rain. The fake thunder boomed, nearly spooking a bellowing ram off what sounded like an ill-placed ladder. Sure enough, a Predator's pads rushed to the rescue. I released his wrist and rubbed my forehead.

"That was stupid," he whispered.

"Thank you." I brushed his arm. The skunk nodded pleasantly.

"No problem. I finally met the illustrious Leodore Lionheart. I suppose that's typical for him?"

"He's not so bad. He's…" No, I wasn't gonna defend that moron. Not now. "He's terrible. But he's The Mayor, and it's what I have to put up with just to make sure things run smoothly."

"You really shouldn't." Tyler walked toward a crate with a towel draped over its side. He lightly shook it and passed it to me. "I'm sorry I can't do much else." He seated himself.

"Believe me, this is enough." I passed him my glasses and carefully toweled off. "I really appreciate it."

He scooted a little to the left. I folded the towel onto my lap and joined him. "Dawn?" When I turned, the skunk kindly fitted my glasses back on. "Good as new."

"Thanks." My hoof brushed his paw. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. If I hadn't blabbed to Bearig…"

Tyler shook his head. "It's okay. I did this to help you. At the very least, you'd have one friendly face around."

I smiled. "You did this for me?"

"Yeah, I did. And right now, part of me really wants to deck your boss."

I giggled. "As much as I'd love to see that, I don't think it's gonna work."

"I know. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

"Maybe I can help with that."

My fingers slowly interlocked with his. He lightly squeezed my hoof in turn. "Thanks for being here."

The tip of his tail stroked my other arm. He grinned sheepishly. I laughed softly and pushed the towel onto the floor. His tail curled into my lap. I ran my fingers through the black and white-striped fur. Soft bristles caught around my hoof, reminding me a little of rougher wool. I resumed brushing his tail, trying not to giggle as Tyler's face blushed and slackened into a goofier grin. I pulled his tail closer to my chest.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Bearig pitched on the other side. "It's beautiful in its simplicity! We'll call it, "Scents-ible Behavior"!"

His tail retreated behind us. Tyler sighed, but didn't release my hoof. "Please tell me he just has a hard time pronouncing "sensible"."

I shook my head. "Knowing Kent, he fully intends the pun. The whole city's loaded with them." Something trailed up my spine, nearly making me slide off the crate.

The skunk grimaced. "Sorry about that. Stupid tail."

I chuckled. "Just warn me next time, okay?" He instantly relaxed. "I can't wait for Friday," I quietly confessed.

He gave my hoof another light squeeze. "Neither can I."

"Smellwether! Where'd you run off to?!"

Damn it. I reluctantly released Tyler's paw and shuffled off the crate. "Duty calls. Screams, anyway." I flashed him a little smile. "Thank you again."

Before Lionheart would roar further demands, I pressed down my skirt and quickly trotted to the front of the set. The Nooks and Novelties façade was quickly dragged away, finally giving the Mayor the cheap replica of his cheap house. He waved away Bearig, who took that opportunity to thank another crew member. "Where were you? I've got to make a grand speech to the populace, and I can't do that without the Assistant Mayor! Come on, Dawn, you're better than this!

Didn't stop you from giving speeches without me before, Leodore. I took a deep breath and adjusted my glasses. "Yes, Mayor, right away."

He forcefully ushered me to the "front steps" and positioned me to his left. The cameras dollied towards the other side of the street. The lights brightened, as if the sun finally broke through the clouds. How cute. I molded my photogenic smile and tried to steady my slightly sagging headwool. "Pay attention," he grunted, lightly shaking me. I merely nodded and stood perfectly still. Good little ewe. Good little ewe.

The other skunk gave Tyler a nod, set his script aside, and strolled onto the set.

"Hello, I'm Nicky Mephitway, and I'm here to talk to you about something really important. Zootopia is a wonderful city, full of diversity and imagination, hopes and dreams. But we sometimes forget about our neighbors in this great melting pot. Mammals are overlooked, despite our best efforts. So it's up to all of us to do our part and help one another whenever we can." He paused impressively by the fence lining the front of "Lionheart Manor".

And the maned idiot took his cue. "That's right, Mr. Mephitway. Here in Zootopia, we strive to live in harmony and ensure a brighter future for everyone. So I ask each and every one of you to help those in need, no matter how big or small they may be." He suddenly hoisted me onto his left shoulder. Choking back a startled bleat, I smiled and waved. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether and I work together to guarantee the best for our fellow Zootopians. And we ask you to do the same." He raised his right paw. "Together, we'll make the world a better place!"

The leopard shrieked another "Cut!" and called for the crew to clean up. Lionheart groaned. "Bellwether, do you mind?"

As if I needed to be asked to slide off his shoulder. "That was very good, Sir."

"It better be. I don't have time for a second take." He flashed his winning smile at Mr. Mephitway. "You made a great lead-in, Nicky. I love that Thunderbolt's ad."

"Everyone does, sir," the skunk politely replied. He bowed and walked off to discuss matters with the hyperactive llama.

Lionheart gripped my shoulder. "Thanks for not screwing up. You're doing a lot better than usual."

Part of me longed to sink my teeth into his fingers. Instead, I nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I'll make a note of it."

"You do that. You owe me that much, you and Bearig. I had to push aside important matters to get involved in your little project."

"Sir, it wasn't my project. It was Kent's–"

"Give it a rest, Smellwether. I'm late enough at it is. I gotta run back to The Palm and then get ready for my 7:00 at Halibut's. I'm really starting to hook those delegates. And I can't miss out because you and Kent got overly sentimental."

"It wasn't my idea, Sir. I was just as railroaded into this as you were–"

"Will you shut up, already? I've got enough problems going on without having to listen to your obnoxious bleating. I'm a very busy–"

"Excuse me, Mayor."

Lionheart stepped to one side. Tyler walked up, patting down a damp spot on his shirt. His eyes remained locked on the lion. "Sir, with all due respect, your behavior is very unprofessional."

The maned idiot laughed. "Kid, you don't know anything about my line of work. I have to manage the entirety of Zootopia like it was in my own backyard. Laws have to be passed, ordinances have to be made, and the daily troubles of mammals from all walks of life have to be addressed. Do you have _any_ idea how stressful that all is, from one Predator to another?"

Tyler held his stare. "I understand, Mr. Lionheart. But maybe you could try to be a little less abrasive to Ms. Bellwether. She's done a lot for you and–"

Leodore shook his head at me. "Since when did you become so chummy with a skunk?" He turned back to Tyler with his politician's smile. "Bellwether is a hard worker, and a few mere insults aren't going to stop her from doing what has to be done for this city."

"You shouldn't insult her in the first place. I mean, "Smellwether"? What are you, a little cub?"

"Listen, you…" Lionheart set his paws onto Tyler's shoulders. "I'm doing a lot for you, right now. You may not believe it, but I'm currently up to my armpits in matters that may very well determine the futures of Predators like us. And I don't have time to be lectured over something as trivial as playful nicknames."

The skunk shoved away the lion's paws. "It's not trivial. She deserves more respect than that."

"Kid, you don't know what disrespect is."

Tyler stomped his right foot. His De-Scent tag flapped around his shirt collar.

Lionheart smirked. "At ease, Zorrillo. You're not even fighting with a loaded gun." He started off. "Cancel my six-o'clock, would you, Bellwether? I'm gonna be locked in tonight."

The skunk took three more steps and stopped with a defeated sigh. Lionheart disappeared through the metal doors, throwing out another reminder to cancel his six-o'clock. Tyler clutched his head and groaned. His tail coiled and tightened around his legs.

I walked towards him and gently brushed my hoof up and down his back. Tyler's paws fell. His tail slid across my ankles. When he turned around, I embraced him. After a few seconds, he slipped his arms around my waist. Over his shoulder, I spotted a brown donkey crew member smiling at us before departing. I brushed my cheek against his. "Thank you."

"Sorry I can't do more. And sorry your boss sucks."

"Tell me about it." I broke the embrace, but kept my hooves on his arms. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you did there. Well, tried to do. It'd take a lot to get anything through that thick skull of his."

"And I left my sledgehammer at home."

I gave him another quick hug. "You've done enough."

"I'm glad."

Oh, what the hell. I pecked his cheek as I pulled away. "I can't wait for Friday."

"Me, neither."

I gently squeezed his arm. "I'll walk you out."

Tyler nodded and offered his arm before tucking it against his side. Thunder boomed as the Nooks and Novelties façade dislodged and slammed hard on the tarmac. We watched several crew members, including the brown donkey, rush to push it back into place. I pressed my hoof against my heart. "We'd better get out of here," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Halfway across the room, Bearig caught up and offered weak congratulations for my performance. I looked over my soaked clothes and sighed. No, I'd deal with that later. Right now, I wanted to put as much distance as I could between myself and those two morons. Mr. Mephitway patted Tyler's back before the overly perky llama dragged him back into a conversation. She was a nice Prey, but she could afford to dial back her Bearig-level enthusiasm a little.

We stepped into the hallway, leaving the chaos behind us. An evil little smile grew on my face. I leaned closer to Tyler. "How would you do it?"

"Do what?"

I stifled a laugh. "Back in there, you said part of you wanted to deck Lionheart. How would you do it?"

Tyler grinned and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But I feel like a folding chair would've been involved."

I didn't bother to hold back my next laugh. Two rabbit crew members passed and regarded me with strange looks. I waved and waited until they disappeared through the studio doors. "I'm sorry. I was just picturing it. I'm still not sure it could happen, but it was nice to think about."

"Yeah, it is." Tyler pressed the down button and held his arm across the elevator's threshold. "He really shouldn't treat you like that."

"I know." The elevator door closed. "I still appreciate what you did."

Tyler held out his paw. I took it and intertwined our fingers. But his smile wavered as his gaze drifted towards the door. I gently squeezed. His tail stiffened against the back wall. He slowly turned back to me, his smile still breaking. I released his paw and wrapped my arms around him once more. Tyler closed his eyes and settled his paws on my lower back. His tail slackened and coiled behind his feet. I squeezed as tightly as I could. His hot breath tickled my forehead.

I grudgingly let him go seconds before the elevator dinged and the door opened. His smile briefly came back. I returned it and walked with him to the entrance. Tiffany paused long enough to give me an approving nod. Nodding back, I stepped out with Tyler onto Sienna Avenue. He glanced to the left and wiped off a few lingering water drops clinging to the back of his shirt. I laughed. He laughed with me. And when the laughter stopped, he took my hoof, lightly squeezed it, and walked away.

It pained me to watch him disappear down one of Savannah Central's many streets. But we survived Bearig's little stunt. We now had Friday to look forward to. Giddily tapping my hooves together, I quickly walked back inside to cancel Lionheart's six-o'clock.


	4. What a Lady, What a Night

I checked myself in the bathroom mirror for the third time. The celadon blouse and light emerald skirt seemed like a good choice, perfect for highlighting my eyes. He'd appreciate that. Sure, he didn't specifically mention my eyes, but he did like staring into them. I patted my headwool. Yes, I could already see the cute blush on his face. And feel his tail brush my arm. I giggled. Yes, he'd love–

What was that?

I carefully flicked off the light. The living room's wasn't on, but someone dragged their feet across the carpet. I reached for anything I could use as a weapon. My fingers settled on the blaster tucked behind the soaps. It was just a _Star Boars_ toy, but in the dark, it looked enough like a real gun. As long as my unwanted guest wasn't armed, I could scare them off. Then again, they had to be really stupid to break into _my_ apartment.

Their footsteps stopped. Keeping the blaster drawn, I slowly moved down the hall. Great. Only about twenty minutes away from my date, and some inconsiderate jerk walked right in. Exactly what I needed. I pressed my free hoof against my chest. They didn't move. I took another couple steps. Their breath deepened. Curling my finger in front of the trigger, I took those final steps and raised it.

Doug stared back at me, unflinching.

I groaned and lowered the toy. "Don't scare me like that." How that ram could sneak anywhere was a mystery. A very helpful one, don't get me wrong, but still a mystery.

He nodded. "Evening."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. My neighbors were out for the evening (and he no doubt knew that), but I couldn't be too careful. "You said you'd call–"

"It's important. I have the next mark."

Doug seated himself on the floor and retrieved a slip of paper from the worn pack dangling on his shoulder. I set the blaster on the coffee table and clicked on the lamp. Between Doug's hastily-scribbled notes was an attached reconnaissance photo of a bespectacled otter emerging from the Naturalists club. (Didn't even wanna think about why he'd be there.) I adjusted my glasses. Something about him was familiar.

"Otterton," Doug clarified, in his surly, unblinking way.

I drummed my temple. Otterton…oh, yes! Emmett Otterton, the otter florist whose shop especially catered to Prey. I reexamined the photo. Yes, I remembered him now. And his lovely wife, too. It was hard to believe the two of them were Predators.

Two days ago, I stumbled into their shop, fingers still digging grooves into my palms. Lionheart "remodeled" my office with a "new filing system", courtesy of cramming more boxes into the already cramped walls of the pump room. Mrs. Otterton gently took my hoof. Before I could say anything, she walked me into their glassed dining area and offered a chair. An overhead fan blew cool air onto my heated back. Maintaining a warm smile, she told me to take deep breaths and called for her husband. And he entered with a freshly misted violet. They patiently listened as I choked out angry words about the maned idiot. And after all of that, they gave me three more violets for the road. He said we little mammals had to stick together.

I had forgotten about Otterton, our fourteenth candidate. It only made sense. His shop catered to Prey. Such a mammal turning would spark paranoia and fear in the right direction. I massaged my eyelids. The Ottertons waved goodbye as I departed, violet petals caressing the marks left in my palms. I smiled back at them. My hoof pressed into my forehead. They were still smiling. I shivered.

"You going soft on us?"

My eyes reopened. Those violets were lovely, and they treated me with respect I never received from any of the larger mammals. But…this was necessary. They were Predators. I had to remember that. And besides, it was only one act of kindness from Predators who never paid me any mind until I walked right in front of their store. They had a clear, ulterior motive. That's all it had been. I had to remember that. I had to remember why I was doing this.

"Well?"

I tapped my temple. "I was thinking."

Doug stared.

I passed the paper back to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Intercepted a phone call," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Otteron plans to visit an acquaintance in Tundratown. Scheduled a driver from their Limo Service. Round trip, returning around ten or eleven, depending on the duration of Otteron's stay. The driver's a black jaguar named Renato Manchas. Lives in the Rainforest District. He–"

I raised my hoof. "That'll do, Doug, thank you. Woolter and Jesse delivered?"

"My usual allotment of one pellet."

"Doug, we've been over this. You should always carry at least three."

The ram stood up and towered over me. "You know I only need one shot."

Damn rams and their wounded egos. "I know that. I wouldn't have consulted your expertise in the first place if that wasn't true. But we have to account for misfires."

He shook his head. "I never miss. You know that."

I didn't need this. "All right, all right, you win. One pellet. One shot. Your aim is one in a million. Saves us the mess."

Doug backed down. "Yes." He paced around my living room, briefly eyeing the toy blaster sitting on the table. "You kept this stupid thing?"

"Please get to the point, Doug."

He tucked his hooves behind his back. "Woolter and Jesse collected another thirty-five specimens for production. They'll have the complete, synthesized material ready in about twenty-eight hours."

"What would I do without you?"

"Fail."

"Don't push it, mister. I'm paying you to snipe at them, not me."

"What're you dressed up for?"

I instinctively dusted my blouse and skirt. "If you must know, I'm meeting a special someone in twenty minutes. Which is exactly why I want to cut to the chase."

"Congratulations." Doug's muzzle tried to curl.

I winced. "Please don't do that. It's creepy." I clapped my hooves. "Anyway, good call. With any luck, this'll finally give us the hook to send the ZPD straight to Lionheart."

"Why now?"

I patiently smiled. "To make him suffer a little more, before I grind his spine under my feet." After taking a few seconds to relish that delightful mental image, I continued. "We need him to think it's the start of an epidemic, remember? A pawful of subjects wouldn't be enough. But with fourteen, it'll make him especially desperate. And especially vulnerable…" I drove my fist into my other hoof.

Doug took a step back. "I get ya."

"Besides, thirteen's an unlucky number, you silly boy. Now, if we're finished, I have business to attend to. I'm sure you'll see yourself out." I turned back towards the bathroom.

"Good luck with your date."

"Thanks, I–" Over my shoulder, Doug was gone. I inspected the living room and found the window cracked. Out in the night air, faint hoofsteps leapt from the bottom of the fire escape. Thank goodness he was my side. I shut the window, turned out the light, and prayed his apparently invisibility would hold up.

The blaster's plastic barrel aimed directly where Doug made his graceful escape. I picked it up and shook my head. Jesse, that crazy _Star Boars_ fanatic. My finger squeezed the trigger. A faint red light blinked and a faint laser sound effect crackled. I aimed at the dark wall. A pellet soared into the night sky. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled and returned to the bathroom mirror. That night…I closed my eyes.

"Pretty awesome, huh?"

My eyes reopened. Jesse grinned wickedly and thumbed at the blaster. "That thing's pretty bitchin', right? I had one of these when I was a lamb."

I passed it back to him. The dark blue clothes he so graciously secured pressed tighter around my wool. "Yes, it certainly is. Thank you for loaning it."

"No prob. I know it's no real substitute for the real thing, but it's still pretty amazing, right?" He snickered. "But how would you like to try the real thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Jesse batted his hooves at the air. "Just hear me out, okay? We've got the first mark lined up. He's heading right down Lowam, dead ahead."

I stepped over a discarded brown bottle. Yes, Lowam, the street marked by abandoned buildings and used to evade heavier daytime traffic downtown. I supposed Jesse and Doug found the mark sniffing around a lamppost. Hopefully, we'd be far back when they turned and lunged with all those claws and teeth and…AGH! "I don't have very good aim."

"Don't need it. Doug's on stand-by if things really go to shit. He's got the vantage point all laid out. The mark's a real stickler for nightwalking. And we all thought you should get the first shot in. After all, the whole plan's your bitchin' idea."

"Jesse, language. And that sounds lovely, except how will Lionheart notice the first mark if they're on Lowam?"

The ram laughed and steadied himself with an overturned trash can. "That stupid lion's walking right towards us. Doug says it looked like he was trying to weasel his way out of a fight. He's got two guys with him, a bear and a coyote. They're gonna detour through Lowam, right in the path of our first mark. No witnesses, no security cameras. And if there are some, you can tamper with them, right?"

I nodded, scratching the dark blue fabric snagging my lower back wool.

"Good. I really don't wanna ask Doug again. I don't like hanging around that guy."

"I don't, either."

"Woolter says that makes me a pansy."

I smacked my forehead. "Let me get this straight. You're suggesting we sic the first mark on him?"

"Would that really be so bad? Son of a bitch has had it coming for a long time, right?"

I smacked my forehead a second time. "As much as I'd love to see Leodore torn to shreds by another disgusting Predator, that'll jeopardize the plan."

"Fair enough, but it won't go wrong, Boss. I promise."

I nodded again. The sooner we finished this, the sooner I could shed these clothes. The fabric tightened around my stomach. And trying to figure out where Jesse had picked them up almost made my skin crawl as much as the smell.

Jesse guided me to the back alley of the old Shrewvall Building facing the street. I grinned. Leodore was just barely talked out of knocking the place down to construct another Bug-Burga. Jesse grinned with me. I quickly checked my watch. If Doug was correct, we'd only have so long before the mark and Lionheart went their separate ways. I kicked aside a discarded wrapper lined with bug paste and slid through the warped doorway.

Doug waited at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a loose-fitting dark blue jacket. The case hung from his fingers and glimmered in the dim light. I began to shiver. Jesse laughed and patted my shoulder. I shrugged him off and approached the other ram. Doug merely tilted his head towards the stairs. Jesse strode past us and stopped a few steps up. Doug waved for me to follow. I kept close behind, arms still shaking.

Three floors up, a jammed window layered with dust gave us the perfect vantage point. I carefully peered through. Heading from the right towards us, a black wolf stopped to inspect the sky. Probably searching for the moon, if he followed typical Predatory instincts. I recognized him from one of Doug's candidate photos. Didn't recall his name, but that wouldn't matter soon enough.

And on the other end was Lionheart, his mane and suit disheveled, his pride most certainly wounded. Bearig and an unfamiliar coyote trailed behind, probably reassuring him that he hadn't screwed up _that_ badly. The pleasant idea of a large Prey–like Chief Bogo, perhaps–effortlessly tossing him onto the tarmac floated through my mind. I clasped my muzzle to keep myself from giggling.

The mark looked up again, getting uncomfortably close to the Shrewvall's boarded entrance. I slipped away from the window, pulling the collar of the dark blue shirt over my mouth. Doug knelt next to me, watching the scene unfold with his usual impassive stare. Jesse reined in his excitement long enough to unlatch the case. Even in the faint moonlight, that beautiful gun absolutely shone.

"You ready?" Doug whispered curtly.

"She's more than ready. I gave her a practice gun."

"Toy's different from the real thing, moron." Doug drew out the ultramarine pellet, loaded it, and set the gun into my fingers. "Don't fire until the mark gets close enough. And if you can't do it, give it to me and get out of the way."

Fair enough. I assumed the position and steadied my excited hooves. The barrel wobbled over the black wolf's head. I narrowed my eyes. The barrel settled just behind his left ear. The mark caught sight of Lionheart and ambled towards him. Now or never, Dawn! I sucked in a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The pellet struck the back of his head without a sound. To a lay observer, the wolf stumbled over his own feet and struck his jaw on the concrete. I took another deep breath and pressed my free hoof against my rapidly beating heart. Behind me, Jesse hissed a quiet "Bitchin'". Doug remained silent.

It was beautiful. The black wolf convulsed for a few more moments before his claws began raking at the concrete. He revealed his true Predatory nature, growling at the quickly approaching lion and bear. Bearig shot out his paw and asked if he was okay. The wolf bolted a couple feet, snapping his teeth loud enough to faintly echo down Lowam. Lionheart raised his paws and softly tried to negotiate. The wolf disregarded his empty words and charged.

And as much as I would've loved to say he buried his teeth into Leodore's throat, it sadly wasn't the case. Bearig rammed the wolf against the sidewalk and tightened his arms around the raging mammal's torso. Dodging bites, he called for the coyote to remove his shirt. The coyote quickly complied and, with a not-so-dignified curse, snared the wolf's jaws in a wrap of dark fabric. The wolf thrashed and clawed at Bearig's arms.

"We have to get him to the hospital," Bearig started. "He's–"

"Are you nuts?" Lionheart glared at the mammal fighting to escape Bearig's uncannily strong embrace. "Look at him," he continued as calmly as he could. "He's…something's…it's like a switch was flipped."

"Sir, can we–?" Bearig protested.

"No, we can't. We have to get him out of here. I've seen that look. Do you know what that means for us, Bearig? Graycoat? It means another easy way to demonize us. I can't let that happen." He pulled out his phone. For a moment, I feared he would call me. But instead, he replied to someone else. "Hey, it's me. I need a van down Lowam, pronto. Yes, it's serious. Bring your tranquilizers, but don't let anyone else see you. We can't afford–"

The wolf nearly slipped free from Bearig's grasp. The coyote, Graycoat, rolled back onto the street, desperately crawling away. Bearig compressed his arms around the wolf's throat. The feral mammal struggled a bit longer, his paws slapping at Bearig's large, hairy arms, until he finally fell still.

Lionheart nearly dropped his phone. "Oh, God, Kent, you didn't."

"He's just unconscious. I had to do something! We have to–"

"No hospitals," Lionheart cut in. "We can't afford to let him screw everything up for us." He glared at the coyote in the street. "Graycoat, get your pathetic behind back up here. Do you wanna get run over?"

The coyote complied, yipping at the sight of the collapsed and thankfully not-dead wolf. (That certainly wouldn't do the epidemic any favors.) Lionheart seized the scruff of his neck and gestured at Bearig to watch over the unconscious lupine. The coyote still shuddered, not taking his eyes off the black-furred beast at his feet.

I withdrew from the window, smiling widely beneath the dark blue collar. Didn't matter if the clothes smelled like a homeless Pred used them to sleep in, I was giddy. Jesse grinned. Doug motioned for us to leave the room. We slid back into the hallway. Outside, a vehicle arrived from Lionheart's side of Lowam. My trigger finger curled, retaking that first shot all over again.

Once I stopped shaking, I tugged the collar down. "Thank you. That was incredible. But I think from now on, I'll let Doug handle it. He's the marksram, after all."

"And don't you forget it," Doug murmured as he repacked the gun. "Not bad for a first shot."

"Ah, come on, she was awesome." Jesse waved his arms. "That was just perfect."

Doug sat down in a cleaner section of the hallway, setting the case atop his crossed legs. I trotted a few feet in the other direction. Lionheart's van sped away. My heart began to race once more. I brushed down my arms. Even the smelly, wool-choking clothes couldn't dampen my spirits.

When I turned around, Jesse held out the toy blaster. I looked up at him.

"So you can remember what it felt, duh."

I smiled and accepted it. Down the hall, I pictured Lionheart trying to sneak down Lowam, no other mammal there to defend him. I fired the shot. The black wolf leapt out of the darkness. Lionheart crumbled onto his knees, pleading for his miserable life as the wolf dove, fueled by the shot to his system.

The blaster crackled with a soft red light and a distant laser strike.

I was back in front of the mirror, aiming the blaster at my reflection. Oh, Good Lord! Tyler was waiting at Misty's. How long was I reminiscing? The toy fired another nonexistent shot. I stuffed it into the laundry hamper. Jesse surely wouldn't mind if it smelled like unwashed socks and shirts. I was already late enough.

I slipped on my usual jacket, even if its dark blue clashed with my otherwise green ensemble. He'd understand. I was the Assistant Mayor, as charitable of a title as that was. And he knew from first-hoof experience what working under that asshole was like. I smirked. Tyler was rubbing off on me. Now if only I could say it to Lionheart's stupid, maned face.

After giving my apartment another lookover (never could rule out Doug getting careless), I collected my purse and stepped outside. And then froze solid on the concrete.

The Ottertons' supportive smiles beamed in the sunlight streaming through the windowed ceiling. Her paw gently held my hoof. He stepped out with the fresh violet, still dotted with droplets of water. They sat before me, absolutely glowing when I told them how smooth and mild the petals and stem felt over my tongue. He adjusted his own glasses, saying we had to stick together. His wife gave my hoof another squeeze.

I forced myself to keep walking. So maybe I knew this mark, unlike the others. So they acted nice to the stressed ewe. That…that didn't matter. They were Predators, and he was the next mark. The next necessary mark. And they only acted on ulterior motives. Yes. They ran a business. They manipulated Prey like me all the time. And as the Assistant Mayor, why else would they give me such special treatment? That's…

They still smiled. She still held my hoof with her warm paw. I reached into my purse for the burner Ramsung. She patted my shoulder and told me everything would be okay. I stared into the darkening street ahead. He gave me three more violets for the road. Was it too late? I pulled up Doug's number. The Ottertons wished me a good day.

No. I shoved the burner back into my purse. I had to remember why I was doing this. They were Predators. They didn't care. I couldn't forget that. Their kindness was a front for their business. We needed Otterton as the fourteenth mark. That's how it had to be. Even if I could still see Emmett's wife guiding me out of the harsh sunlight and into the cool room, brushing my back…no, it had to be done. I had to remember that…I…I…

I buried my face into my hooves and fought back tears.

* * *

I sat at my usual booth, drumming my fingers on the menu when I didn't sip at the water Viola left. A civet strolled out a couple minutes before, after asking a few too many questions about the air fresh…arrowhead. (Damn it, Nicky.) I thought about calling Dawn, when I remembered I didn't have her number. Note to self: Please ask her, Tyler.

Viola rested her arms atop the mostly-empty counter. Thank God most of Friday's patrons went to the roofless side of the restaurant. "You doing okay over there?"

I tucked my fingers into my pads. "Sí. Estoy esperando."

She smirked. "¿Quién es la señorita?

I grinned back at her. "Una mujer muy bonita y increíble."

She laughed. "No es mi, ¿verdad?"

"No, eres muy bonita y increíble. Pero ella…es especial."

"Es la alcaldesita, ¿sí?"

"No te digo."

She laughed again. "Called it."

"Bueno, pero ella quiere reunirme en secreto. Considering the crap one of the tontos she works with dragged us into, I don't blame her. So if you wouldn't tell anyone, it'd help us a lot."

"Yo entiendo. No dice nadie."

"You mean, besides Alex?"

"Fue error. No haré otra vez." She pointed at the door. "Tu alcaldesita llega."

Dawn entered, her mahogany purse nearly sliding off her shoulder, and shivered a little from the last downpour. She steadied her headwool and sighed. "All this preparation, and I forgot my umbrella." The ewe rushed to her seat, ears now drooping. "Sorry I'm a little late. I got tied up. Last minute calls."

"No problem. I know from first-paw experience what those jerks are like."

She peeled off her soaked jacket and bundled it next to her. "Thanks for understanding. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

I bent forward and gently squeezed her hoof. She smiled and squeezed my paw in turn.

Viola approached with another glass of water, another menu, and thankfully not a knowing smirk. I thanked her and resumed looking through mine. Then I set it down. "What looks good to you, Dawn?"

She nervously laughed, fingers sliding down her glass. "There's something I don't hear very often. When it's not Tiffany, they usually shove a plastic-wrap salad into my hooves and call it good." The ewe sipped some water and flipped through the pages. "Oh, I haven't had this in forever." She tapped the photographed Fettucine Alfuredo bowl.

"Excellent idea."

She folded the menus shut. "Thanks."

I waved for Viola and ordered two Alfuredo bowls. But as the jaguar returned to the kitchen, Dawn stared sadly at her hooves. I moved to hold them. Her head shot up. "Sorry," she murmured. "Been a long night."

I leaned back into my seat. Dawn pulled off her glasses and grasped her head, groaning angrily into her palms. My ears lowered. "Dawn?"

The ewe peeled her hooves from her eyes and half-heartedly grabbed for her glasses. I passed them to her. She set them atop her muzzle. "I'm fine, Tyler. Really, I am. It's…" Dawn uttered a mock growl and curled her fingers. "You know?"

"Yeah, I know." I glanced at her light green blouse. "You look good in green."

A smile tugged at the corners of her muzzle. "I thought I'd go for something a little different than my usual blues and blacks and whites." She crossed her arms to prop up her head. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do. Green is definitely your color. Goes nicely with your eyes."

Dawn stared at the window, her cheeks flaring and muzzle twitching. She closed her eyes and shivered again. I cupped her hoof. She swatted my paw away. Her eyes shot back open. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm really sorry!"

"Don't be. I have to respect your boundaries," I replied cautiously.

"It's not that. Believe me, I love it when you hold my hoof. It's…" The ewe sank into the cushion. "It's nothing. I'm getting worked up over nothing. But I guess that's what I'm good at, right?"

I shook my head.

Dawn rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, I'm being so unfair to you."

I climbed out of my seat and stood next to hers. When Dawn turned, I delicately removed her glasses and wrapped my arms around her. She pressed her face into my shoulder and dug her hooves into my back. I stroked up and down hers, taking care not to disturb her headwool. A few tears began to flow. I closed my eyes. Dawn's fingers dug deeper. Her headwool brushed the left side of my side. Very soft, despite the moisture. I smiled and waited until her hooves slid away. When I stepped back with reopened eyes, she hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping away lingering tears with the back of her arm. "I made such a mess."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you, Dawn. It's the least I can do."

She lifted her chin, her lovely smile resurfacing. "Thank you."

I nodded and returned to my seat. Dawn refitted her glasses in time for Viola to arrive with two plates of Alfuredo and a basket of garlic bread. The jaguar departed with a knowing smirk. I ignored it, watching as Dawn's mood brightened with the first two forkfuls. I coiled a few sauced noodles around the tines and ate slowly. Dawn's eyes remained on the pasta, without any further hint of tears. I relaxed and shoveled another forkful into my mouth.

Daintily placing her fork atop the Alfuredo-slathered and noodle-less plate, Dawn nibbled a slice of garlic bread. I set down my fork with the remaining noodles and took a piece for myself. I pressed it against the plate and ran it to the left, smearing a nice layer of Alfuredo. The ewe chuckled. "I forgot I'm not performing for a bunch of high-ranking mammals right now." She did the same and relished the taste.

"Well, as a Nutra-Lyfe delivery skunk, I feel you need a break."

She laughed, nearly dropping her next slice. "And I'm very grateful. I've had to memorize all sorts of forks and knives, for those occasions when Lionheart wines and dines someone of "fine breeding", and actually remembers to invite me. Except that he wouldn't recognize fine breeding if it nipped him in the tail."

"Am I of "fine breeding"?"

Dawn smiled warmly. "Believe me, you're far more refined than many of the mammals I've dined with. Assuming they recall I exist once Leodore wears out every booster seat joke he's made about me." She crunched the bread.

"And here I thought he needed the booster seat."

The ewe snorted and coughed bread chunks onto her plate. She waved my paws away and took a deep drink before finishing her laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just thought of him trying to sit in one of those stupid things."

I smirked. "He struck me as the type who's desperate for attention. It'd be a great conversation starter."

"Oh, yes, I can already picture the next day's headline. MAYOR GETS BOOST IN RATINGS."

"MAYOR GETS BEST SEAT IN HOUSE."

"And the photo would be priceless. And the face he'd surely make…"

"Assuming the camera didn't catch him falling off."

Dawn laughed harder and slammed her hooves onto the table. I laughed with her, catching the curious look Viola shot our way. The ewe gradually eased into a content sigh. "You didn't hear it from me, but he really needs something to knock him down a peg."

"Like a booster shot?"

She stifled another giggle. "Tyler, stop."

"All right, I'll stop. I just love it when you smile. Your laugh is nice, too."

Dawn coyly glanced to her right, ears lowering and face reddening. "Why, Mr. Zorrillo, I had no idea you were such a flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true."

She couldn't stop her next giggle. "Talk like that's gonna get you into trouble."

I considered the obvious retort– _Maybe I want trouble_ –but that definitely sounded better in my head. Instead, I resumed brushing her arm with my clean paw. She closed her eyes and held my wrist with her clean hoof. I slowly pushed my paw up. Her hoof followed. Feeling my heart beating through my arm, my paw cupped her cheek, its fingertips sinking into soft wool. She moaned and nuzzled my pads. I lightly squeezed. An adorable bleat left her lips. Her eyes lazily reopened, another lovely smile stretching beneath them.

"I'm gonna BE the MAIN event!"

With a frustrated growl, Dawn gingerly shrugged off my paw and reached into her purse. Her eyes widened at her phone, and she quickly hooked the bottom before it'd ring right out of her hooves. She stomped outside with it pressed to her ear. I glared at the table. Was that asshole really _that_ inconsiderate?

I had to follow her, to make sure she was okay. I climbed out of the booth. Viola raised an eyebrow from the counter. I pointed at Dawn, cradling her sore head with her free hoof. The jaguar waved for me to go. I thanked her and quietly stepped outside.

"I told you I was busy, tonight," she hissed. "Don't take that attitude with me. I…yes, yes, I know you're the best. Do I have to stroke your damned ego every time? Okay, fine, you wanted me to know…listen, it's already stressful enough for…no, I know what "stressful" is! I know…fine, fine, I hear you. Good, you're where you need to be. Fine, I get it. Now, if you don't mind, I was having a wonderful…yes, I know I'll have to talk to her. Yes, I can do it. You have no right to talk to me like that." Her fingers tightened. "I just want to enjoy the rest of my evening, okay? Would you…?"

Dawn's arm wilted, nearly dropping her phone into the rain-soaked dirt. She took a few steps towards the door and collapsed into the wall. Supporting herself on the carving of a many-branched tree, she crammed her phone back into her purse and shuddered. Her glasses slid down her muzzle. With an angry moan, she pressed her forehead and headwool into the carved branch. The next shower began. She shut her eyes and repeatedly struck the stone wall with her fists.

I stopped beside her. Dawn looked at me with tear-lined eyes. I held out my paw. She immediately took it, fingers hooking snugly around mine. I guided her out of the rain, taking care not to trip either of us into the mud forming at our feet. She released my paw at the door, giving me a chance to scrape my feet on the mudmat and hold it open. The ewe walked inside and paused to groan at the mud tracked behind her. She angrily marched back out, scraped her feet, and marched back in.

At the booth, Dawn wiped her glasses and set them aside before reburying her face into her palms. I choked back a growl. Couldn't Lionheart leave her alone for one evening? I knew she was the Assistant Mayor, and that naturally involved a lot of work, but the way he acted the other day…I slipped my paws into my elbows. Getting mad wouldn't solve anything.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Not your fault your boss is a jerk."

"Thanks..."

I moved out of my seat and back into hers. This time, I slid my arm around Dawn's waist and pulled her next to me. She lowered her hooves and rested her head on my shoulder. Her headwool nudged my chin. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you."

One hoof ran across my collarbone, grabbing for my other shoulder. I gently took her wrist and set it there. Her arm snagged the arrowhead's chain and flipped it in front of my shirt collar. She diverted her gaze from the metal tag. "I'm sorry you have to wear that."

"It's okay, Dawn. It's not your fault. You're a good mammal."

Her fingers dug into my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I dipped my chin and lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't be. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Those pendejos don't know how lucky they are to have you around."

She shivered. I kissed her forehead a second time. Her fingers worked down my arm. If the cushion hadn't been at our backs, my tail would have curled around her. Anything to make her feel better. Anything I could do.

Dawn craned her head and brushed her lips under my chin. I closed my eyes, keeping my paw at her waist. The tip of her tongue softly drew along my neck. Her hoof retreated up my arm and made its way to my chest. I slid down the cushion and onto my back. My eyes reopened. Dawn climbed on top of me, smiled, and ran her fingers through my headfur. Blushing, my eyes couldn't meet her gaze, even as she kissed the split stripe running between them.

"Tyler," she whispered. "Look at me. Please."

I obeyed. And, following another lovely smile, she brought her lips down onto mine.

Holy crap. Here I was, at Misty's on the Vine, lying down in a booth, locking lips with the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia. Her fingers stroked along my face. Her mouth pressed harder. My paws slowly worked their way up her back. Her tongue slid out and dragged across the space between my lips. My heart froze. I remembered the way she looked at my teeth. I couldn't scare her like that. I'd never hurt her, but I…her tongue pressed harder. I…

My mouth slid open. She tilted her muzzle, hungrily driving her tongue down to meet with mine. I gripped her waist and finally began to kiss back. Dawn moaned and tickled the roof of my mouth. The tip of my tail slid along her spine. Her tongue pulled back, and then recoiled from my canine teeth. My heart refroze. Her tongue wavered a few seconds before returning to dance with mine. My heart resumed beating. At least she wasn't afraid…for long.

The ewe broke the kiss, snapping a strand of saliva between our lips. But before I could apologize, her mouth returned to the split stripe between my eyes. My eyelids drooped. She switched out her lips for her tongue. My tail stopped just beneath her headwool, lightly teasing the nape of her neck. Dawn giggled and licked slower. Her fingers wove into my headfur, stroking pawfuls before making their way to my ears. I couldn't hold back my moan. Dawn finally withdrew and pressed her nose to mine. We smiled.

My heartbeat thudded through my arms as they fell from her back. And my tail retreated beneath the table, after stroking her neck one final time. Dawn held my shoulders and lifted us into a sitting position. I pressed my paws to keep from flopping out of the seat. She put on her glasses and smirked at the idiotic grin marked on my face. Oh, well. It didn't matter if I looked stupid. She was happy. And those damned idiotas didn't know how lucky they were.

I leaned towards her, still grinning. Dawn pressed a finger to my lips. "Sorry. Believe me, I'd love to do it again, but I've got work in the morning. And I'm sure you do as well?"

Yeah, Nutra-Lyfe sorta slipped my mind this evening. "I do. Although I'm sure my boss would forgive me if he knew I was helping the Assistant Mayor."

She brushed my arm. I was never gonna get tired of that. "I can believe it. He seems like he's vying for the position of Lionheart's Number One Fan."

"You have no idea. He's got a framed campaign poster in his office." I frowned at the memory of Lionheart's signature obscuring Dawn's face.

"Are you okay?"

I pushed out that image. "Just thought of something stupid, that's all." I grinned nervously. "That, and the last few minutes kinda short-circuited my brain."

She laughed. "I couldn't have been _that_ good."

I pulled her close enough for another kiss to her forehead. "No, you were awesome. I'm the one who needs improvement."

"You won't when I'm done with you," she whispered.

My tail stiffened. She laughed and excused herself. On her way to the bathroom, she examined her phone, and then shoved it back into her purse. Guess Lionheart finally got the hint and left her alone. At least for the rest of tonight.

With another stupid grin locked on my face, I gripped the table and returned to my seat. My tail finally dropped and curled around my ankles. When I looked up, Viola barely restrained a snicker. My gaze went back to the table.

"¿Cómo estás, Señor Zorrillo?"

"Bien. Muy bien." I waved in what I hoped was her direction. My arms still shook a little.

"Qué poder." The jaguar ruffled my headfur. "Buena suerte."

Once my limbs felt stable enough, I made my way to the counter. Dawn still hadn't returned. I could still feel her wool around my fingers and her tongue between my eyes. My stupid grin finally settled into a less idiotic smile. Viola helpfully passed the bill. I nodded and paid her, nearly dropping my coins a couple times.

"You sure you'll be all right, borracho?"

"I'm taking the train home. And Preston would skin me alive if I came to work with a hangover."

"Pobrecito," she chuckled.

I laughed and set my paws on the counter. "In all seriousness, though, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For providing us with a good meal. For not taking pictures."

Viola clicked her tongue. "No soy cruel. Ahora."

"Gracías, anyway." I took a few steps without stumbling. "¿Mira? Puedo andar, policía. No soy borracho. Ahora."

I returned to the booth with Viola's laughter at my back. Passing the other seat, I smiled and patted the cushion. Oh, the special memories this place would now hold. And sure enough, there was Dawn, smoothing out her listing headwool. "Sorry about that," I called out to her.

The ewe shook her head and linked her arm around mine. "Don't be. I needed this. I really did." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about the bill. I got that covered."

"All right, but next time, I'm spoiling you."

Suddenly, I remembered her tongue recoiling from my teeth. My smile faltered. I interlocked our fingers. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"What are you…?" Her eyes slowly grew. "No, no, don't feel bad. Kissing's still pretty new to me."

"You sure? You were pretty good at it."

Dawn blushed and slapped my chest. Her hoof tapped the arrowhead. She tucked it back under my collar and curled her arm to her chest. "You were pretty good, too."

"Thanks. We should probably get going. If we make out again, I will lose all control of my arms and legs."

She stifled a laugh and collected her now drier jacket. I helped fit it back on, and she trotted ahead, tugging me by the arm. Viola waved with one paw and ran the other across her lips. I mouth a quiet "gracías" and followed Dawn into the night.

Halfway to Selva Cruz, she broke into a run. Still hooked hoof-to-paw, I kept close behind. She no longer held back her excited laughter. I laughed with her. A passing night cyclist braked abruptly and yelled. We kept on, kicking up leftover mud and crumbling dirt. A pair of ocelots ran the other way, almost tripping when they tried to get a better look at us. Dawn's laugh shattered into a flurry of giggles. I settled for another simple, stupid grin. And as we neared the lights of Selva Cruz Memorial, our fingers finally parted.

"That was interesting, for wanting to keep this between us."

The ewe blushed. "I don't know what got over me. I just feel so happy."

I snuck another forehead kiss. "I love it when you're happy."

She hugged my arm. "Thank you."

Soon, we waited on the platform as another shower began. Two antelope couples gathered on the far right, too caught up in their conversations to pay attention. I glided to Dawn and gave her hoof another squeeze. I'd never get tired of doing that, either. But, like before, Dawn's eyes shot open. I released her hoof and stepped back.

Her ears sagged. "I'm really sorry, Tyler. I'm just thinking about some tasks I'll have to handle in the near future. They're not going to be easy."

"You'll do fine. Remember, you're the one keeping this city going."

That brought out another smile. "And you're the one who said you'd deck Leodore with a folding chair."

I shrugged. "Anything to make you happy."

Dawn draped her arm around my waist. I smiled down at her, until I noticed the sad look overtaking her face. The ewe sighed and pulled away. She wrung her hooves together, ears still sagging. I considered taking her into my arms and curling my tail around her back until her smile returned. No, that probably wouldn't help. She wanted to keep this between us.

New tears flowed from her eyes. She violently shook her head, almost knocking off her glasses. With a resigned sigh, she slipped them off and wiped her tears away with the back of her arm. What the hell did Lionheart say to her? No, I couldn't ask. She was already stressed enough. I pictured driving a metal folding chair into his chin. I'm sure Dawn would love that.

Her eyes locked onto the tracks. I held out my paw. She took it, but didn't redirect her gaze. I gave her hoof another squeeze. She let out another sigh. Reluctantly, I released her hoof and waited with my paws in my pockets. The lights of the approaching train neared. Dawn's eyes remained on the track. The rain softened to a steady drizzle.


	5. The Worries of Loved Ones

Emmett Otterton convulsed and slashed his claws at the white limo's dark interior. Someone screamed. He slunk through the open window and stalked along the roof. I froze in place, yelling at him to remember his wife. The otter spun and flew. His teeth barely missed my arm. I ran. Otterton bit at the back of my legs. My eyes watered. I told him I was sorry. I told him it was necessary. He leapt at my neck and tore into the skin. And before everything went to black, Melina Otterton watched me with weeping eyes.

I seized my throat. Tenth day in a row. I reached for the bin and gagged. Thankfully, my lettuce wrap lunch didn't come back up. I nudged the bin under my desk and eyed the Post-Paw note slapped onto the office phone. Right, after his little visit two weeks ago, Woolter changed Doug's number for security. I considered peeling the note. No, any visitors (ha) would only assume Doug was a business contact. Which, to be fair, he was.

Teeth snapped behind me.

I swiveled around, finding only a file box overturned on the floor. I sighed and scooped the crammed papers with the lid. Nothing dislodged in the process, so I was spared the tedious task of reorganizing everything. Thank goodness for small favors. Now came the part where I stood on tippy-toes and prayed it wouldn't drag every other box with it.

Fortunately, Lionheart waited until after I fitted the box into place to roar over the speaker. "Bellwether! Drop everything you're doing!"

Here came the good ewe. "Right away, Sir. How can I help you?"

"We got another call from Otterton Boutique. The missus is petitioning us to find her missing husband again. Poor Tiffany almost had a heart attack with the last round of calls."

My heart tightened. "That's terrible."

"No, it's sunshine and rainbows. Of course it's terrible, Smellwether! I want you to go down to the Boutique and talk to her."

My stomach lurched. "Why me, Sir?"

"You're the smaller mammal; you'd understand her perspective. Sending a bigger mammal to tell her we're still looking for her husband wouldn't settle with her. She might not even listen to them, anyway. But she'd probably listen to you. You'd be perfect for the job."

A wave of nausea rose. "Right away, Sir."

"Do a good job, Dawn. She's hurting." After a few seconds, he added, "And we need to keep our lines open."

I stepped away from the phone and reconsidered the bin. No, this wouldn't be difficult. I'd just head to the Boutique, tell her we're doing everything to locate her husband, and head back to City Hall without breaking down. I dropped into my chair. He was a necessary mark. He was necessary to ensure a better future for all Prey. I couldn't let one act of kindness blur my judgment. They were Predators, just like the others. I did what I had to do…

My foot kicked the desk, knocking the bin over. Something softly jingled.

I spotted the white box near my Post-Paw notes and smiled for the first time that day. The one good thing to come out of the last ten was seeing Tyler again. Even if our second date was shorter and disguised as a drink run because we bumped into each other at Snarlbucks. I removed the lid. A necklace with a golden bell pendant nestled in a bed of tissue paper.

 _I asked about the perfect gift for a ewe_. T _he ram running the shop told me ewes "absolutely love" bells. I know it's not much, but I hope it helps you get through the day._

He didn't say it, but he must've noticed the worn chain on my old one. I gave the bell a little ring. My upset stomach quelled. I fitted the chain around my neck. The bell tapped my collarbone, jingling another weak note. I giggled, until I recalled his De-Scent tag. No, I wasn't going to think about that. Why spoil his nice gift? Besides, I had a job to do. And my heart was not in the mood to field an angry follow-up call from the maned idiot.

Cupping the necklace in my palm, I set the HP to hibernate, collected my file bag, and strolled out of the office. A mouse intern outside eyed the bell. I gave it a little ring. They smiled and walked away, juggling manila folders the size of my fingers.

A different bell clanged halfway down the hall. I pulled out the iHorn. What a night that had been. After two years of dedicated service, the Ramsung met its end crunched under Bearig's backside at Mystic Spring. (Wasn't such a bright idea to startle that elephant, was it, Kent?) He immediately offered a newer iHorn, complete with the familiar bitten carrot icon. That left the issue of the burner phone. Jesse quickly resolved that with an iHorn case that barely cradled the new phone. At least it covered the burn.

Another reminder from Lionheart. _And maybe buy a little something from her. Support her business. You're Prey. It should have something you'd eat._ I shook my head and stuffed the iHorn back into the bag. Another wave of nausea crept up my throat. My fingers latched onto the bell. The wave retreated. I gave it a few more seconds. When my stomach didn't stagger, I continued to the elevator and pressed my heated back against the cool wall.

I should've hailed a cab, or called a Zuber, but my feet wouldn't stop once I crossed the threshold onto Sienna Avenue. No, the Boutique was only about five or six blocks to the east. I could manage that. Zootopians continued their daily routes, a goat and a ram among them bidding me a good day. I bade them a good day and tried to think about what I would say to calm Melina Otterton.

Something bitter curled in my gut. I paused near a telephone pole and took a deep breath. My fingers gripped the pendant. Its bell softly rang between them. The bitterness sank down, as did my back. A concerned ibex stopped to catch me. I politely thanked him and pressed on before I'd trip over a crack in the sidewalk or something else equally avoidable and embarrassing.

 _You going soft on us?_ Doug chided at the back of my mind. As if that ram could understand how I felt. That would require his ego to level a few notches.

But as soon as I set hoof on Verdant Boulevard, with only a few more steps to Otterton Boutique, my insides clenched. I stumbled towards a lamppost and threw my arms around it. The bell pendant rang. The feeling didn't subside. I shut my eyes and tried not to scream when Otterton, as feral and bloodthirsty as Doug's field notes described, soared through the air. When my eyes reopened, I flinched.

An unkempt fox in a worn suit jacket watched me. Greasy red headfur curled atop his head. And propped on his shoulder was a sign that read, THE END IS NIGH. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "You know it's coming."

I slowly pried my arms from the lamppost.

The fox was undeterred. "You know, don't you? The world's going to change."

There was no way he could've known. He was just some crazy mammal preaching the end of the world. Plenty of them ran around when Lionheart was elected, and there were plenty more before them. I straightened up. "Thank you for the warning, but I need to–"

He jumped in front of me, claws digging into the wooden post at his shoulder. "You're the one leading the change! You and the lion. More Predators vanish, more lives disappear. You've ushered the end with the rest of them."

Unable to break eye contact, I slinked around the lunatic and backed towards Otterton Boutique. The crazed vulpine huffed and marched around the corner, thrusting his sign into the air. I clutched my chest. Okay, he blamed the local government for all the disappearances, not just me. My wrist nudged the bell. No more stalling. Besides, if I took too long, Lionheart would use it as an excuse to rake me over the coals. As if he needed any.

I was finally outside the Boutique. My hooves still shook. I tried to think of pleasant things. But every thought–from Tyler holding me in his arms, to everyone telling off the reckless Mayor–simply vanished. I was left standing on the sidewalk with the sunlight burning into my back. A beautiful selection of violets, lilies, and roses lined the clay mud display at the window's base. I held my hoof to the glass. My stomach twisted. My feet melted into the concrete.

Past the display, the faint shape of an otter walked by, her shoulders draped with a lilac-colored blanket. She gazed into the street and froze when our eyes met. Her face brightened and the blanket fell. I clung to the pendant. She was a Predator. I had to remember that. I had to remember why I did all this. I had to remember her kindness was a one-time gesture. I had to.

The door opened. "Assistant Mayor Bellwether." Melina gripped the frame with one paw. Small tears lined her eyes. "Did you want to come inside? I apologize for the delay. I'm not myself, right now."

My feet finally unglued themselves. She was a Predator. I had to remember that. I smiled, despite my fingers seizing the bell pendant in a death grip. "Yes, I would. And you don't have to do anything special for me. I won't be very long."

Melina shrugged and slid back over the threshold. "It's no trouble."

Finally releasing the pendant, I followed her inside. "Thank you."

A metal shelf advertised half-off bulbs of various kinds to my right. Melina stopped to check a pale fern wilting over the register. "Things have been a little less lively since…" The leaf she cradled slipped from her fingers. "Forgive me. I still have hope, but after ten days…" She pressed her face into her pads.

I sharply inhaled and looked around. A jade and scarlet bead curtain now adorned the doorway leading into the glassed dining area. Melina lifted her head and drew a white rag to wipe her eyes and palms. She smiled sadly at me. "Is there something you'd like? I was about to sit down with some black tea."

"That sounds nice." I patted her shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down for a little bit?" I tilted my head towards the beaded curtain.

"I really should. I've been on my feet all day. Thank you."

My fingers immediately returned to the pendant. Melina passed through the beaded curtain, the strands clacking behind her. I unlatched my fingers and followed. The overhead fan blew cool air over my heated shoulders. Behind the counter at the far left, Melina sat and arranged a ceramic pot and two cups. My eyes moved along the ceiling. A spider-web of vines stretched over the panels, dotted with multicolored flowers and sprouts curling towards the sun.

"I trust you're here to tell me something about my husband?"

I lurched into a table.

Melina's face sank. "I didn't mean to startle you. But since I haven't received any news about Emmett in the last few days, I can only guess the Mayor sent you to tell me they're doing everything they can." Her paws rested on the counter.

She had me there. "Yes, Mayor Lionheart felt I should offer our sympathy in his stead. I'm sorry I can't do much else for you. The ZPD really are doing everything they can to find your husband, but…" A ghostly Otterton curled around the counter and snapped his teeth. I hung my head. "…but I don't have any news about his whereabouts."

Melina poured black tea into the two cups. "I'm not mad at you, Miss Bellwether. I want you to know that."

At the corner of my eye, the feral Emmett Otterton vanished with a snarl. I managed a little smile for her. "I'm glad to hear that." I slowly walked to the counter. "I'm still sorry about your husband. I'm sure he's…"

The otter sipped at her tea. "I want to believe he's okay. I want to believe he'll return unharmed. He wouldn't leave his family without a good reason."

My throat tightened. "Family?"

She reached under the counter and slid a photograph into my hooves. In it, Emmett and Melina smiled with two otter pups, one of whom wore an orange uniform and held up a soccer ball. I had no idea they had children. And Doug certainly never…

 _You going soft on us?_

She was a Predator. Her husband was a necessary mark to ensure a better future for Prey. But as I stared at the photograph, I could only think back to that day they led me out of the heat. My eyes welled.

Melina reclaimed the photo and tucked it back under the counter. "Avery and Nate are holding up better than I am, but I know they're just as worried. I'm sure the ZPD will find my husband. But…" She curled her paw and held it to her forehead. "Why haven't they found him? I know Zootopia's a big city, but there's only so many places he could be. Unless…"

The otter struck the counter. The pot and cups wobbled.

"No, he's not dead. I'm not going to entertain that idea." Melina steadied her paws and drank a little more. I did the same, the ceramic threatening to slip from my own trembling fingers. She set her cup down and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, Miss Bellwether. I'm acting very unprofessional."

My ears sagged. "No one blames you."

She squeezed my wrist. "It's not your fault. I know you're doing everything you can. I'm not mad at you."

I forced another smile and held her paw with my other hoof. "Thank you."

Melina eyed the pendant. "That's a nice bell."

I released her paw and displayed it in my palm. "Thanks. It's a little something from a…friend."

The otter smiled knowingly. "I won't tell anyone."

Mutton chops, was I that obvious? "Thank you. I'd rather not risk some mammal in the tabloids finding out. The Mayor would never let me live it down."

"I hope they treat you well."

I eased into a warmer smile. "He does. He really does."

She poured herself another cup. I nursed mine a little longer. Otterton thankfully didn't reemerge from the corner, poised to strike. But the knot in my stomach curled and spread like the vines above us. I coughed, drizzling droplets of black tea on the counter. Melina retrieved a towel and wiped them away. I covered my mouth and coughed a bit more. She folded the towel and shoved it back underneath. "So the ZPD hasn't come up with anything?"

Melina shook her head. "No, they only reassure me they haven't stopped looking. Chief Bogo is a good mammal, but I wish he'd understand how painful this is for me."

Another wave of nausea rose. I reached for the bell pendant. Wait…the new officer at Precinct One. Judy Hopps. When I met her at the graduation ceremony, she was quite the determined Prey. From her words alone, I could tell she wasn't one to let anything stop her. Had Melina spoken with her? Unlikely. Bogo would surely keep the rookie from the bigger jobs. But…

My muzzle began to curl. I glanced at Melina, who set the ceramic cups and pot into a stainless steel sink. Judy would find her husband, I was sure of that. Perhaps if I threw a hint or two her way. She was a good Prey. And perhaps if I went with Melina, the odds of Bogo letting Judy take the case would sway in our favor. Assuming Judy was there.

It was worth a shot. Melina would have her husband back. Not in the most cordial fashion, but…it was enough. She would have her husband back. Judy would solve the case, becoming a shining example for all Prey as the ZPD's first rabbit officer. And to make things even sweeter, Lionheart would finally be busted. Everyone wins. I cleared my throat and folded my arms. "We should try again."

Melina blinked. "What?"

"I think it's time we went to the ZPD together. Your husband is still missing, and they need to understand how much pain it's caused you." I held out my hoof. "I want to help you, Melina. Please let me help you."

The otter stared at my hoof and then took it. A grateful smile developed under her teary eyes. "Will it actually accomplish anything?"

"I'll be there. I want you to tell Bogo about your husband. And if he tries to bog you down with more platitudes and condolences, I'll make sure Lionheart hears about it. I may only be the Assistant Mayor, but I still have some say."

Her fingers tightened around mine. "Thank you, Miss Bellwether. I don't know how to repay you."

"No need. It's my duty to look out for the citizens of Zootopia. Especially those of us who often get overlooked by the bigger mammals."

Melina threw her arms around me in a firm embrace. I slowly returned it, gently patting her back. Over her shoulder, Emmett Otterton knelt on all fours and growled. I lightly shook my head and broke away. "We should get going. Take too long, and we might get banished to the waiting area."

"Thank you so much, Miss Bellwether."

"No problem. Like I said, it's my duty to look out for you."

"And I'm glad you do."

I rechecked the room. The apparition didn't crouch or crawl along the glassed ceiling, eyes glowing and teeth bared. I jingled the bell and smiled. She'd get her husband back. Judy would solve the case, when no other member of the ZPD could. Everyone wins.

Closing the boutique behind us, Melina waited for my lead. I gently motioned towards City Hall and Precinct One. However, as we neared the end of the block, the street preacher ambled into our path. His eyes immediately narrowed onto me.

"The world ends with you," he muttered, jabbing THE END IS NIGH towards the sky. "The world ends with the mammals huddling at the top of the tower."

Melina groaned. "Walt, please, I've had a rough morning. I'm not in the mood to hear any more doomsday prophecies." She gripped my arm. "And for your information, she's helping me find my husband. The end of the world can wait until I have Emmett safely back home."

The fox's face softened. "All right, Mrs. Otterton. I did not mean to offend you." His eyes shifted back to me. "I wish you luck in your search." He hefted the sign to his other shoulder and resumed his patrol down Verdant.

Melina shook her head. "He's not a bad fox. But ever since my husband and the other Predators went missing, he hasn't been the same." She squeezed my wrist. "So you really think they'll look harder if you're there?"

"Oh, certainly. But don't let them know I'm around until I say so." I quickly added, "Because otherwise I might not be able to sway their decision in your favor."

"Thank you."

"It's my duty, Melina."

We arrived at Precinct One, undisturbed by phone calls, lunatic doomsayers, or ghostly otters lunging for the kill. I urged her to walk in first, and to remember to really show Bogo her pain. The large cheetah receptionist bade Melina welcome, pushing aside an unfinished bowl of Lucky Chomps and assuming the most sympathetic look he could manage. When he began the usual condolence, the otter ran. He started after her, quickly exhausting himself.

Striding behind them, I faintly heard the familiar voices of Idris Bogo and…yes! Judy was in his office! This was perfect! Melina pushed the door open and marched inside. The cheetah breathed an apology and stepped back out. He froze at the sight of me. I tapped a finger to my lips. He obediently trudged back to his post. Even through the door, I could hear Melina's heartfelt plea. And sure enough, Judy leapt at the chance to help her fellow mammal.

I nestled the bell pendant in my palm. Yes, this would work. Judy would solve the case. Melina would get her husband back. And Lionheart would pay. I drew out my iHorn and waited. No ghastly savage Emmett Otterton stomped over the carpet to strike. The bell jingled. No more nausea creeping up. And maybe after the case was closed, I could finally arrange some personal time with Tyler. He'd love that.

Everyone wins.

* * *

I snagged the next subway for the Rainforest District's Canopy Road. Surprisingly, the car was mostly empty, save for a gazelle occupied with his phone and a tan and brown pair of beavers squabbling over a copy of _The Zootopian Bystander_. Viola's call rang through my ears.

 _Renato won't talk to me. He hasn't come around Misty's for his café. No contesta su teléfono. His boss says he's taken an extended vacation, but he won't say why. ¿Por qué no me dice? Voy a su casa, no más excusas. Necesito tu ayuda. Please, Tyler. I need to know what's wrong. Ayúdame, por favor._

My eyes drifted to the front page. STILL NO LEAD IN MISSING PREDATORS CASE. I shuddered. A fourteenth Predator disappeared the same night of my first date with Dawn. I rubbed my head. I should've asked her to help. But I didn't, and another poor mammal, a loving husband and father, vanished. I curled into the seat. At least the count hadn't gone up to fifteen. Yet.

Then again, I barely saw Dawn. We made a second, shorter date at the Snarlbucks near City Hall, because I simply happened by after finding her gift. She loved the bell necklace, but told me she couldn't yet give me her number, for security reasons. And because, as she put it, her current workload would banish my calls to Voice Mail. If I had asked for her help, maybe that otter wouldn't have disappeared. Maybe…

No, Viola was stressed enough over her cousin shutting her out. But what if he…no, Renato wasn't the fifteenth missing Predator. He was at home, doing something that didn't involve disappearing or getting kidnapped in the middle of the night. I growled. No, Viola needed my help. And I sure wouldn't be worth a damn if I broke down in a subway car, dreading over what I didn't do.

¡Y por el amór de Díos, no habla con ella sobre de esa posibilidad!

The beavers stopped to breathe and leaf through other sections. My gaze fell to the floor. An orange spot I hoped was a smoothie stain curled under the next seat. My eyes lifted to the ads running above the doors and windows. Nicky Mephitway smiled back at me, a vine snaking over one shoulder and the Thunderbolt's logo perched atop the other. The beavers resumed arguing.

The gazelle fled the car as soon as it reached Canopy Road. I followed close behind, leaving the beavers to their fight. We separated in the crowd that dispersed to escape the next shower. Viola looked up from a covered bench. She ran over and threw her arms around me. I returned the hug as best as I could. "Anything?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "No, I tried calling Renato again, but he still won't answer. I'm getting really sick of this. Thank you for coming."

"I had to, with all the…" I grunted. "With everything that's been going on."

"¿Cómo está la alcaldesita?"

"Muy ocupada. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Compré un regalo para ella."

She smirked. "¿Cómo un buen novio?"

"Más o menos. Mi oveja es muy especial."

"¿ _Tu_ oveja? Qué romántico, Zorrillo."

"Hago todo lo posible. So, what's the battle plan? Stake out? Try his boss again? Smash down his door?"

"If it comes to it." Viola's paws curled. "No quiero, pero si él…"

"Lead the way. I got your back. So to speak."

We started off Amazon Drive, giving Viola a chance to steel herself for the inevitable confrontation. She guided me through clusters of grass, mud, and caked dirt. Cervine cyclists passed on nearby roads, calling "Pred Pride!" for support. Viola smiled and thanked them for their kind words. But her smile died as soon as we reached the rope bridge at the corner of Tujunga and Vine. I held out my paw. She briefly clasped it and took a deep breath.

"Estoy contigo, Viola."

"Gracías, Tyler." She released my paw and set hers on the right post. "Por favor, no sorpresas."

Viola took the first step. I choked back a whine. The Rainforest District was a wonderful place, but I still couldn't stomach these bridges. She stopped a few boards in and looked over her shoulder. I gripped the rope to my right and stared straight ahead. The jaguar waited with a patient smile. My heart stopped backflipping long enough to follow Viola once she resumed crossing. But I couldn't hold back a relieved gasp the second my feet touched grass.

Vines and small flowers surrounded the red-orange door of Renato's tree-built house. I glanced at the mailbox. Its flap dangled, revealing a crammed, red-wrapped newspaper reminder. Viola froze in front of the door, her tail coiled around her ankles. I tugged the reminder free and stood by her. Another deep breath. She knocked.

Feet shuffled across the floor behind the closed door, wobbling what sounded like a lamp that paws abruptly stabilized. We waited as those same paws cautiously unlatched the locks. The door slowly opened. A single eye stared at us. It closed with a groan. "Viola, no me mo–"

"Renato," she interrupted. "¿Por qué no me contesta?"

Another groan. "Viola, por favor, no tengo tiempo para–"

She shot her paw into the crack. "No, ¡no más excusas! What the hell is going on?!"

Renato wrenched the door open, nearly knocking Viola off her feet. The space around him was wide enough. I barreled past Renato's feet and slid into his home. He slammed the door shut and latched it.

Viola slammed her fists. "¡Renato Alberto Manchas! ¡Abre esta puerta!"

He growled and spun around. I wielded the reminder sheepishly. The black jaguar swatted it out of my paws. It flew across his table and toppled an empty Bug-Burga cup. I raised my paws. "Cálmate, cálmate, por favor. No quiero luchar. Por favor, Renato, necesitamos hablar contigo. Please."

Renato's face slackened. Outside, Viola's blows slowed to a stop. With a defeated sigh, he unlocked the door and swung it open. Viola stomped inside before he could reclose it. After looking me over, she whirled onto her cousin. "Renato, what's going on?"

The black jaguar marched past us, absently kicking the Bug-Burga cup into the wall. He returned shortly with two more chairs and situated them at the table. "Lo siento. No tengo alga más pequeña para ti."

"Está bien." I clambered atop the chair to the left, while Viola took the one to the right. Renato seated himself on the other end, crumpling a discarded paper plate under his massive arms. It was then that I noticed only his right eye was open.

Viola tracked my gaze. "¿Qué…?"

Renato clapped his paws and closed his good eye. The healing scar shone a sickly silver. "I know it's difficult for the both of you, pero no quiero…no puedo hablar sobre…" His finger dragged to his other eye, sealed shut by the scar.

Viola glared. I leaned over and squeezed her arm. Her glare eased. I turned back to Renato. "Te entendemos. We're just concerned. We don't want you to get hurt."

He laughed bitterly. "It's a little late for that." His laugh crumbled into a cough.

His cousin kneaded her forehead. "¿Por qué no puedes hablar?"

"Because it scared the living hell out of me. Because that night…" Renato gritted his teeth and frowned at the paper plate beneath his arms. He yanked it out and threw it towards a trash can. It flopped into a heap halfway there. "No puedo decirte. I know it's unfair, but I just can't."

Viola glanced between her cousin's scar and fingers. "Pelea?"

Renato snorted. "I don't fight on my job, Viola. I'd get fired if I did. Even with some of the absolute idiotas I've had to drive around." He pressed his palm against the scar.

"Un ataque?"

He struck the table. "¡No puedo hablar! ¿Por qué no me oyes?"

"Who hurt you?!"

"No. Puedo. Decirte."

The two jaguars bared their teeth. I stared hard at their canines. (Was this what it was like for Dawn, seeing mine? No wonder she was scared.) Renato raised his fist. I immediately climbed onto the table. "Hey, hey," I softly waved my paws. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we scream at each other."

Renato and Viola leaned back into their chairs and sealed their lips. She looked sadly at me. I shook my head and pointed to Renato. He drummed his fingers and settled his good eye back onto us. I sat between them, tail hooking around my knees. Viola closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them with a faint smile. "He's right. We're not gonna accomplish a damn thing if we fight. And you've been roughed up enough."

He chuckled. "So I have." His muzzle tightened. "Fue ataque."

Viola frowned. "I'm sorry."

Renato hooked his fingers and spun an invisible steering wheel. "I had a bad passenger. He's not a bad mammal, by any means. Pero fue muy enojado…y feroz…" He pressed his paws to the table. "I've never seen a mammal like that before."

"Did you tell anyone?" I cautiously asked.

He shook his head. "Nadie. No puedo hablar sobre de ese animal, porque…" His eye clenched shut. His paws trembled.

Viola extended past me to squeeze his arm. "Renato, it's okay. You don't have to tell us what happened if you don't want to. But if it was just a bad passenger, why did you leave work?"

Another bitter laugh. "No one wants to be driven by someone with a scar like this. They'll think I fight and bite and claw. And they wouldn't believe me if I told them what happened." His whiskers dropped. "No one would."

"Okay, so it was a bad passenger, and you needed some time to recover. But you'll have to go back and tell them at some point. _But_ –" I raised my paw. "I understand. You wanna do it in your own time. Just don't keep them waiting too long."

"Muy inteligente. But that's not all."

Viola's face sank further. "¿Hay más?"

Renato searched the room. Viola and I searched with him. Outside, the next downpour began, splattering raindrops over the endless vines and leaves. He closed his eye. "I think someone is out there."

I craned my head towards the nearest window. "Where?"

"Not like that. Ever since that night, I…I think I'm being followed."

Viola rose from her seat and grabbed for her phone. I shot out my paw to catch her wrist. "Let him finish, please." She unwillingly let it sink back into her pocket. I waved for Renato to continue.

He obliged. "Maybe I'm crazy, but ever since that night, I think I've seen someone standing in the shadows. I'm walking through the rain, and there's someone waiting by the bench. But when I go back for a second look, they're gone." His eye closed again. "But it hurts to open my other eye. I may only be seeing things. I have headaches, and I'm still scared to think about that night. Maybe there's no one there, but…"

"It still scares the hell out of you," I finished.

Renato patted my shoulder. "Correcto."

Viola narrowed her eyes. "Why haven't you called the ZPD?"

He stared blankly. "And report what?"

Viola's chin tilted. Her paw made another frail grab for her phone and fell limp.

I stood. "So maybe you've seen someone, maybe you haven't. Did you see them today?"

Renato briefly rechecked the windows. "No, not today. Not yet."

"Okay, then. Maybe they went away?" I offered.

"I hope so, Tyler. I really do. But I'm sure I'm just crazy."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. The jaguars stared at the table, occasionally sweeping their paws, while I batted at my arrowhead. Eventually, Viola snarled and rose from her chair. She glanced at Renato, who covered his good eye with his palm. And then, in one swift motion, she embraced him. He slowly returned it, cradling Viola's sobbing head against his shoulder. I smiled sadly.

They broke their embrace shortly. "Renato, if anything happens, you need to let me know, okay? You can't keep this to yourself forever."

"Yo sé. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"Cuando eres listo, dígame, por favor. Quiero ayudarte."

"Entiendo. Haré, pero necesito más tiempo. Gracías, Viola. And, please, forget about what I said about being followed."

"What?"

"I'm just seeing things because my head hurts. Please, just forget about that, okay?"

With a low, resigned sigh, Viola gently took my arm. "Fine. Let's go, Ty."

I nodded. "Hope things get better, Renato."

"Me, too, little skunk. Me, too."

He saw us out. Viola smiled at him. Renato smiled back and carefully shut the door. She growled and walked back across the rope bridge. I kept behind her, concentrating on the other side. My heart thankfully didn't backflip as much on the return trip.

"Thank you, Tyler. I'm glad you came."

"Come on, Viola, I was just there for support."

"If you hadn't gotten inside, he would've completely shut us out. You did good." She scooped me into her arms and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you."

I squeezed her arms. "It's the least I can do."

We continued towards Canopy Road. My mind painted images of Renato's possible stalker lurking in the dark and slinking out of sight when the jaguar looked over his shoulder. Their fists clenched, their eyes burned. Perhaps they also took the missing Predators hostage. I tugged at my headfur. No, Viola was already scared enough. I didn't need to–

I struck the wet grass. Viola abruptly turned to me. "What's wrong?"

My arms trembled and my claws sliced through the dirt. A low growl escaped. I forced myself to stand, shook my paws, and tried to banish thoughts of mammals emerging from the darkness to abduct Renato. I tried to think of Alex and the others at work. I tried to think of Dawn. I tried to think of that stupid bear and his stupid crack about "scents-ible behavior". Anything. My claws dug into my temples. I fell to my knees.

"Tyler?"

The final image of a shadowy mammal dragging a screaming, pleading Renato Manchas from his home crumbled. Rain sealed my shirt and tail to my back. Viola lightly tugged my arm. I said nothing before, and another Predator went missing. If I said nothing now…

"I'm fine, Viola. I just thought about…" I rose and wiped my knees. "I hope Renato will be okay."

She weakly chuckled. "I'm sure he will. Are you sure _you're_ okay? I'm willing to carry you on my shoulders. Or maybe like a newborn kitten."

"Nah, I think I'd better walk. It's good for me."

"Es más mejor. Ella sería celosa."

"Yeah, she might."

We shared an equally frail laugh and kept on. Around us, Predators and Prey traveled in all directions. None of them stopped to watch us, fists clenched and eyes burning. I shivered. My tail peeled off my back, slapping a puddle behind us. A jaguar kitten laughed and dropped in, throwing up as many waves as the shallow water would allow. His mother lifted him back into her arms. I pressed my cool pads against my heated forehead.

Viola stopped at the Canopy Road station stairwell. "Thank you again. Y gracías a Díos no fue más violente."

I took her paw. "No es problema. But, if you can, keep an eye on him." My ears folded. "I don't think anything bad'll happen, and I know he told us to forget about his hopefully nonexistent stalker, but it can't hurt, right?"

"I've got another late shift at Misty's, but I'll do what I can. Maybe he'll finally show up for his damn coffee." She let out an empty laugh.

"Maybe. And watch yourself, too."

"You do the same."

"Yeah. Adios, Viola."

She waved until I could no longer see her. The tan and brown beavers sat at a bench, staring glumly at the track. Water dripped from my headfur straight down my muzzle. I leaned against one of the pillars and coughed. Something tumbled down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder. An impala caught her falling bike by the handlebars. An overly apologetic grimace mapped her face. The beavers, surprisingly, didn't comment.

After the train pulled in, I lent a paw to guide her shaken bike into the car. The impala's nervous look faded into a thankful one. She gently shook my paw and wheeled it to a corner seat. I climbed atop the one facing the doors and was once again greeted by Nicky Mephitway's frozen smile. My fingers twisted around the arrowhead. The doors closed. The cold metal burned into my pads.

"Hey."

I turned to the corner seat. The arrowhead slipped free.

The impala smiled. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

Her smile grew. "You're welcome. Isabelle Palavan."

"Tyler Zorrillo."

"Good to meet you. Thanks for the help with my bike. And if it makes you feel better, at least you didn't crash into La Cabaña's waterfall display."

I chuckled. "Now that you mention it, you are pretty soaked. But I figure that's the usual risk. The Rainforest District: The First Few Visitors Will Get Wet."

Isabelle laughed, and I soon laughed with her. My eyes shifted to the darkness passing the windows. Renato and Viola Manchas' horrified faces shot across. The laugh died in my throat. At the corner of my eye, Isabelle frowned. I quickly grinned. "Been a long day."

"Well, I hope it gets better."

"Me, too. Me, too."

We arrived in Savannah Central without further visions of the distressed Manchas cousins. I stumbled onto the platform, the arrowhead dragging along my collarbone. Isabelle waved from the window. I waved back and made my way up the stairs. The late afternoon traffic paced by, occasionally punctuated with blaring horns, roars, and growls. The sunlight warmed my damp shoulders.

A familiar Coyota Tundra slowed and parked nearby. I waited as Alex emerged from the cab and approached. "What happened, Ty? You look like crap."

"Is that a skunk joke?" I quietly replied.

The tan wolf shook his head. "I said you _look_ like crap. You're soaked, dude. And why are you trying to claw out your pads?"

Once again, I failed to notice my claws were bared. I slackened my grip. "Sorry, I had to talk to Viola for a bit. She's worried."

"I don't blame her." He pressed a paw to my back. "Come on, I'll drive you back to your place. You've probably been walking around all day."

"I walk around everywhere. Besides, why ruin your nice upholstery?"

"I can always dry it later. Come on."

He grabbed my wrist. I obediently trailed behind him and scrambled into the passenger seat. My headfur slumped. Alex settled behind the wheel and chuckled. "Love the new look."

"You think she'd like it?"

"Maybe, if you blow-dry it into a little puffball like hers."

"You'd take pictures, share them with everyone at the office, and I'd never hear the end of it."

Alex smirked and flipped his turn signal. "I would." His smirk dropped. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. But the short version is that Viola asked me to go with her to see how Renato was doing."

"Oh? I haven't seen him since, yeesh, back when you couldn't look him in the eyes without blushing?"

I weakly chuckled. "Yeah. She wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Understandable. I'm glad you're okay, Ty."

I patted his arm. "You, too, Alex."

The tan wolf drove into the next gap. I closed my eyes. A shadowy mammal slithered around Renato's house. Across the rope bridge, Viola begged him to run. He made it as far as the posts, before disembodied teeth and claws locked onto his arms and dragged him screaming into the darkness below. Then they lunged at Viola. And after she descended, they carried Alex through the smashed driver's side window. They made their way to Nutra-Lyfe…

"What the hell are you doing?"

My eyes reopened. Red drops grew over my palms. I looked at Alex. With a low whine, he immediately signaled and pulled into the next parking space, much to a passing Subainu's vocal displeasure. He killed the engine and pulled a white towel from behind his seat. "Here." He placed it between my bleeding paws.

I pressed them into the towel and held my arms to my chest. Thoughts of Alex, Viola, Renato, and everyone else vanishing under ghostly claws and teeth resumed. The world blurred around me. I whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

My palms fastened to the towel. I raised my left arm to wipe my face. The blurry haze cleared. Predators and Prey drove on, laughed, yelled, and ran down the sidewalk. I sighed and choked back another whimper.

Alex's paw found my shoulder. "We'll talk about it when we get to your place, okay?"

I tried to smile, but my muzzle wouldn't budge. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much."

"Dude, you're my friend. I'm here for ya."

"Thank you. But promise me you'll keep it to yourself. Things are stressful enough for those two."

"Lips sealed. Like I said, I'm here for you." He smirked. "That, and I'm sure the Assistant Mayor would hold me accountable if anything bad happened to her skunk."

Now my muzzle budged. "Don't worry. I'll check her place for Iron Vixens and Pandarin Water Torture benches."

Alex laughed. "You damn well better." After rechecking the towel between my paws, he restarted the ignition.


	6. A Time to Celebrate

"Thank you for your help, Miss Bellwether."

I held Melina's paws. "I only helped a little. It's really Officer Hopps you should be thanking. She was the one who risked everything to save your husband and the others."

"I know. But if you weren't there that day…" Melina's eyes trailed back to the enclosure.

Behind the reinforced window, the harnessed Emmett Otterton gnawed on the remains of a cod. His teeth repeatedly tore into the fish's already demolished face. His claws snagged a slashed fin and batted it against the stained floor. His eyes briefly met with hers. The mauled fish fell from his jaws. Melina watched hopefully. Her husband seemed to consider her…and then resumed his efforts to reduce the fish's body to shreds.

Melina's fingers tightened around mine. I bit my lower lip. "He wouldn't be here if you hadn't come with me to the ZPD." Emmett tugged on the tether binding his harness to the pole at the room's center. With heavy eyes, she turned back to me. "But please, let Officer Hopps know I'm very thankful." Her paws slid away.

I adjusted my glasses and cradled the bell pendant. "No problem. I'll let her know." Emmett ceased mutilating his dinner and growled at me over her shoulder. I nearly stumbled into the wall. "Sorry," I meekly apologized. "I'll pass the word to Officer Hopps. Take care, Melina."

"Take care. And thank you again, for everything."

Fixing a smile, I barely kept myself from fleeing with a frightened bleat when Emmett dove angrily at the reinforced window. My fingers gripped the pendant. Once I was outside, my heart calmed and thoughts of Otterton smashing through the glass faded. Abel, my ibex chauffeur for the evening, nodded to me. I dusted my clothes and trotted to the limo. With that sordid business completed, it was time to celebrate.

It was perfect. Judy solved the case. Melina reunited with her husband. The ZPD led Lionheart away in pawcuffs. Kent Bearig and several of his toadies were led out for questioning–and I hadn't seen any of them since. And after years of struggling under the maned idiot, I would soon be the Mayor of Zootopia. And, to cap it all off, Tiffany arranged another night at Rainier's with our special guest. It was perfect. Except…

Abel parked outside Pangolin Arms and greeted Judy Hopps on the sidewalk. The rabbit timidly thanked the ibex and climbed inside. She stared sadly at her paws. I frowned.

She smiled and graciously accepted Tiff's invitation to join us at Rainier's. And she smiled and waved at the crowd as we left Precinct One. Sure, there had been a few jeering Predators, but her new fans easily outnumbered them. Judy shook paws and hooves, thanked everyone for their support, and posed for a photo or two. But now, her ears wilted behind her head and her eyes wouldn't lift from the deep blue carpeting.

I patted her shoulder. "Tired?"

Judy shrugged. "It's been a long day."

Abel nodded to us in the rearview. I folded my hooves into my lap. "I can imagine, after everything you went through to find those missing mammals."

Judy lightly shook her head. "I didn't do it alone."

I drummed my temple. Oh, right, the fox. "Yes, your vulpine friend."

"Not anymore."

"Pardon?"

Judy wrung her paws and slowly faced me. "I betrayed his trust at the press conference. I said those stupid, hurtful things, and he walked out without giving me a chance to say I was sorry. Although I didn't deserve one."

I took her paws into my hooves. "I know you must feel really awful right now, but you did a lot of good. Because of your efforts, Lionheart's scheme was exposed and the missing Predators were found. Melina Otterton thanks you especially for finding her husband. And the good mammals at Panacea Court will do everything they can. You did a great job, Judy."

"But what I said…"

"It was the heat of the moment. I'm sure he'll understand that. Anyone with a keen eye could see a little mammal being harassed for answers by the media. You know that, right?" Those damned scavengers. It was good that I stepped in when I did.

Judy closed her eyes. "No, it wasn't just that. What I said was unforgivable. And now, because I was so tactless, Nick hates me. And I'm sure every Predator across Zootopia does, too."

My ears drooped. Judy glanced out the tinted window, rubbing her arms and fighting back tears. I wanted to ask why it mattered what Predators thought, since they made up so little of the city. I wanted to tell her Nick would've hurt her in the long run, by virtue of being a fox. I wanted to remind her of the way those damned reporters put her on the spot. But I couldn't. I held my hoof to my burning throat.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw and straightened up. "I'm sorry, Assist…Mayor Bellwether. I don't mean to act so ungrateful after all your help." A little smile tugged at her muzzle.

My hoof pulled away. "Well, it's like you said, us little guys need to stick together, like glue!" I giggled, recalling our conversation back in Bogo's office.

The rabbit's smile grew. "Exactly."

I nodded. "Don't worry about it. You've done more than enough for little mammals like us. Now, let's forget about our troubles and enjoy ourselves. Have you ever been to Rainier's?"

"Can't say I have. You know, workaholic. The Night Howler case was effectively my first real tour of the city. And I still didn't get to see everything."

"You'll love it."

Just outside Tundratown's border, Rainier's camped atop a crude, snow-coated recreation of a mountain, complete with an observation deck overlooking the frigid wall. Judy brightened a little more as the spotlit entrance and magnificently carved façade of mammals greeting the sun neared. I chuckled. "You might wanna save some of that enthusiasm until we get inside."

The rabbit's awe returned in full force as we stepped inside. The carvings stretched beyond the threshold, detailing mammals of the past fishing, farming, and helping one another survive blizzards and the blazing sun. I gently took Judy's wrist and guided her towards the Aurora Lounge. She nervously laughed. "This is all new to me."

Tiffany raised her glass from the icy blue-lit counter. Across from her, Mr. Mephitway dove through Rainforest District vines on a muted flatscreen. Judy scrambled up the Prey-steps of the seat to her right and admired the multicolored ice aurora borealis woven into the walls. The mare chuckled. "You weren't kidding, Dawn. She really is excitable."

"She has every right to be excited. She did Zootopia a great service." I glanced down the counter. A gray-brown reindeer smiled back, finishing a carrot as he approached. I leaned to Judy. "And don't worry, this is all on me."

"Oh, no, I couldn't–"

I shook my head. "No, Judy, we're here to celebrate _your_ success. And we'll start with something simple. Three Zenith Blends, please. One strawberry, one lemon, and…don't suppose you have any carrot blends?"

Judy laughed and eyed the list behind the reindeer's head. "I'll take a blueberry."

The reindeer–tag helpfully telling us he was named Sven–jotted our orders and passed them to another reindeer behind the mixing station. Tiffany nudged my shoulder. Judy's eyes locked onto an aurora marked with reds, oranges, and greens. Her ears and muzzle shrank. The mare carefully rested her arm around Judy. "Everything's gonna be fine. You found all those missing Predators, right? You should at least feel a little relieved."

Judy smiled weakly at Tiffany. "I know, but…" She jabbed her fist halfheartedly. "Believe me, I'm pumped. It's just been a long day, and…" Her arm dropped.

An angry arctic fox excused himself to the kitchen. Sven grinned guiltily at Judy. She lowered her eyes to the icy blue glow beneath our hooves and paws. The other reindeer shot the rabbit an equally poisonous glare, earning a swat of Sven's hoof to the back of his antlered head. Tiffany climbed off her seat and patted the cushion. I quickly traded spots. "Judy…"

"I'm not trying to ruin your evening. You've been nothing but kind to me." The arctic fox peered around the corner and hissed. Sven shooed him away and gave her another guilty grin that strained his muzzle. Judy sighed. "Maybe I should call it a night."

"At least wait until your drink arrives. And if you still don't feel up for it after that, I'll call Abel to take us back," I offered.

"That sounds fair." Judy returned to the auroras, taking care to avoid the red and green weaving into the rocks.

"On Top of the World" poured through the overheard speakers. Judy feebly tapped her left foot to it, ears still lowered. I looked over to Tiffany, who shrugged sadly. "Poor bunny," she whispered. "I hope she gets better."

"I do, too," I replied.

Sven carried three Zenith Blends to our seats, tenderly setting Judy's into her paws. She took a sip and nodded approvingly. Sven smiled warmly and offered a baby carrot from a bowl under the counter. Judy accepted one and nibbled it. The reindeer waved and made his way to the other side, where an arctic hare beckoned for his own Zenith Blend and a shot at the carrot bowl. Judy nursed her blueberry water and closed her eyes.

"You manage that whole hate speech by yourself?"

The arctic fox returned with his arms crossed. Judy's fingers tightened around the glass. I glared at the Predator. He kept his eyes on her. "You know, just because I'm a Predator, it doesn't mean I'm mentally plotting to slaughter everyone. I'm more than my distant ancestors' genes, but I'm sure you wouldn't know that."

"I…"

"And as if us vulpines needed a worse rep. I bet that fox you suckered into working for you really enjoyed those nice words."

Judy tried to return his glare, but only managed a pained grimace. Sven stepped behind him. The arctic fox waved the reindeer off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I said what I had to. I'm sure she'll blot it out of her memory, anyway." He departed. The reindeer extended his arm to the disappearing fox, and then simply turned away.

My hooves shook. "The nerve of that…"

"Dawn, don't," Tiffany warned.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Don't listen to him, Judy. He doesn't understand."

"No, he's right." The rabbit took another drink and left her glass half-empty. She missed the first Prey-step and gripped the counter to keep herself from tumbling. "I should go. Don't worry, I'll find my own ride home. Thank you for bringing me here. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

I held out my hoof. "Judy, wait–"

The rabbit froze. Tracking her eyes to the flatscreen, I found a familiar mock-up of Pride Boulevard under sprinkler rain. I didn't think they'd ever air Bearig's little project, after he was exposed as an accomplice at Cliffside. But there was the jaguar shielding the antelope caught in the storm and Tyler helping me onto my hooves. Mr. Mephitway delivered his mutated speech, which abruptly cut to a newly filmed scene of Gazelle guiding two tiger kittens along a Sahara Square sidewalk. DO YOUR PART. BUILD A BETTER WORLD.

Judy bolted from the counter, nearly shaking the stool off its feet.

"Judy, wait!" I called after her, nearly tripping my way down. Tiffany called behind me. My eyes locked onto the rabbit. She passed several of the Lounge's ice-carved fixtures and threw herself through the first unlocked door she found. I stumbled after her. The brisk, Tundratown-adjacent air struck my face.

The rabbit stopped halfway down the observation deck. Her paw touched the metal railing and recoiled. She clutched it to her chest and bowed her head. I carefully walked towards her, skidding a bit over an ice patch curling over the barrier. "Judy," I said cautiously.

She leaned into the barrier. "I'm sorry, Dawn. That was very unprofessional. I…"

I set my hoof onto her shoulder. "It's okay. We all get a little jumpy when we're stressed. Comes with being a Zootopian. The excitement never stops."

Judy steadied herself as her left foot slid over another ice patch. The rabbit shivered. I squeezed her shoulder. "I swore I'd protect and serve, but I didn't remember that promise."

A door we couldn't see creaked open. "Who's out here? The deck's closed, moron!"

Judy's back struck the barrier. I tried to hook my arm around her. "Come on, Judy, let's go back inside and warm up. Everything will be–"

The arctic fox emerged, his eyes immediately flaring at the sight of Judy. The rabbit grabbed the railing and pulled herself up. My eyes widened as she fell over. "Judy!"

Ignoring the stupid Predator's babbling, I clambered atop the railing. Judy snagged the first rock jutting out a couple feet below. Her eyes were sealed shut. A few more rocks scattered across the white expanse of the slope, terminating with a cluster of snow-coated boulders at the bottom. She began to slide. I tightened my grip on the railing and extended my hoof. Her eyes reopened. "Judy, can you stand? Please, stand up and reach for–"

With a horrified bleat, I struck the snow. My hooves batted and clawed uselessly until I collided with the next rock down. I threw my arms around it and shivered. A crack stretched a skeletal finger across my left lens. Chunks of snow trailed down the fake mountain. I looked up.

Judy climbed towards me, her face locked in the same determined glare I saw in her training footage. She dug her feet deep into the snow and thrust out her arm. I seized her wrist. Judy pulled until my feet connected with the rock. I steadied my cracked glasses and heeded every instinct screaming not to look down.

A harness shot over the railing and sledded towards us. The rabbit caught it with her other paw and hooked it around my chest. "I'm going to let go. Strap yourself in, immediately."

"But what about–?"

"Please strap yourself in. It's important you get back up, first."

Her paw released my wrist. My hooves instantly secured the straps and clung to the harness. Judy tugged the rope. Over the railing, the arctic fox watched us with alert ears. Judy gave the rope another tug. He dove back and yelled at his coworkers to pull. The harness twisted and carried me a few inches before it snagged. Judy leaned up and pushed me free.

The rabbit's stomach suddenly struck the rock. Her arms grabbed for purchase as she rolled over. I shook the rope. "Go back down! Go back down!"

"What?!" the Predator above stupidly asked.

"Go back down! I need to get her!"

The harness dropped, and my feet scraped the snow to steady my descent. Moaning, Judy tried to lift herself into a sitting position. Seizing the rope with one hoof, I caught her arm with the other. The doe's eyes met mine. I tugged on the rope. "Pull us up! Now!"

The rope jerked, almost costing my grip on Judy. Groaning, I wrapped both arms around the rabbit. She clung to my harnessed chest. One of her ears bent over my muzzle. "It's okay," I whispered. "We'll be fine. We'll be fine." Her grip tightened.

Two pairs of hooves and one pair of paws hoisted us over the railing. Judy peeled off and helped me to my feet. The arctic fox, Sven, and the other reindeer gawked. I quickly unstrapped the harness. Judy rubbed her stomach and backed into a table leg.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" the arctic fox shrieked.

I glared. "You've given her enough grief for one evening. I'm warning you–"

Judy stepped between us and addressed the fox. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I had to see to the Mayor's safety."

"And you're damn lucky we got these harnesses because stupid drunks get the bright idea to try scaling the mountain!" he barked.

Judy slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I was reckless."

His eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you care?" I blurted. "All you did was tear into her!"

He kept his eyes on Judy. "Sure, you pissed me off, but that doesn't mean I want you to go and kill yourself! My conscience couldn't take something like that. Besides, if I really was as bad as that anti-Predator crap that came outta your mouth, I woulda just let you fall, wouldn't I?"

The rabbit's ears fastened to her head. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I panicked."

He shuddered. "For ZPD, you're pretty stupid." Much to my surprise, the arctic fox now held back tears.

And, to my further surprise, Judy embraced him. "Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry I couldn't do as good as job as you."

His muzzle clamped. Sven, the other reindeer, and I stared. He gradually returned the embrace. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Judy broke away. Despite holding her stomach with one paw, the doe now smiled. "I was shot out of Cliffside's plumbing system and plummeted through the heights of the Rainforest District. Falling's nothing new to me. Are you hurt, Mayor Bellwether?"

I shook out of my stupor. "I'll need new glasses, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good. I recommend we all get back inside. And thank you for your help…"

"Stephen," the arctic fox replied. "And you've met Sven and Kris."

Judy's smile grew. "Thank you, Stephen, Sven, Kris. I'm sorry I let you down."

Stephen shook his head. "I'm sorry I thought you were nothing but a mindless bigot."

The rabbit chuckled. "Unfortunately, I still am. But maybe I'll get better." She turned back to me. "Thank you. If you hadn't acted quickly, I might've been a snow bunny at the bottom."

"It was my fault, Judy. If I hadn't tried to go after you myself…" I sighed. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't be a good Mayor if I allowed one of the city's finest to die."

"And I wouldn't be one of the city's finest if I allowed the Mayor to die." The rabbit raised a curled paw. "We have to stick together."

I tapped it with my curled hoof. "Like glue."

Judy's next smile held. Sven grinned and even Kris managed a little nod. She warned them about the ice patches and the unlocked door ("Damn it, Kris! You said you locked it!") and walked me to the door. Stephan ran up to her. "Hey, about what I said back in there, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were…"

"What you said was one hundred percent true. I was thoughtless, I was inconsiderate, and I never stopped to think about the weight of my words."

"Well, if you do see that fox again, I hope you two can work it out."

Judy ensnared Stephen in another hug. "Thank you. I hope so, too."

Tiffany flung the door open. "Dawn? Judy? What's going on? Are you all right?" She spotted my cracked lens. "What happened to you?"

Stephen ducked around the corner with a little wave. Judy waved back and formally attended to the mare. "We had a little slip-up, but it has been resolved thanks to the quick thinking of our new Mayor."

I chuckled, hoping Tiff wouldn't also notice the harness scraping behind us. "I wouldn't have gotten that far without your help, Officer Hopps."

"That's beautiful. But can we go back inside? It's chilly out here."

Judy and I shared a laugh and followed her over the threshold. The rabbit stopped for a moment to mouth another apology. I shook my head and mouthed one back. She nodded and caught up with Tiffany, soon giggling over some joke I didn't catch. Ahead, Stephen pulled up a stool at the counter and sighed with relief. They soon started talking. A Predator actually apologized to her. That was…different. I didn't expect that.

But I was sure it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

 _They say they're doing everything they can for him. But I saw him, Tyler. Renato no me reconoce. No puede hablar. He said he couldn't tell us what happened. Now, I guess he really can't. Tía tiene miedo. Todos tenemos miedo. What the hell happened?_

"Tyler?"

I spun around. Stacy shot back in her swivel chair. "Sorry. I was remembering Viola's last call."

The stoat frowned. "How's he doing?"

I leaned against the wall. "They've got Renato inside a secure wing at Panacea Court, just like the other Predators Lionheart locked up. I can't believe he was kidnapping them."

"Neither can Preston."

Yeah, we all heard the howl from his office when the news finally struck. "Viola says he doesn't recognize any of them. They're all afraid."

Stacy folded her paws into her lap. "We're all afraid."

I sighed. "I wish I had done something. I mean, I was at his place with Viola earlier that day. Maybe I should've asked her to take in him with the rest of with their family. Or, hell, maybe I should've brought him back to my apartment and–"

"Tyler," the stoat said firmly.

My paw slid down my forehead. "Sorry, Stacy. It's just…I could've done something. I should've…"

"You didn't kidnap him, did you? And you sure as hell didn't know Lionheart would send his goons to come after him, right?"

"Renato said he thought someone was following him, but he had headaches and thought he might've been seeing things. I still should've called the cops, or asked Viola to get him out of there, or something, but I was stupid and–"

"Tyler!"

I snapped my head down towards her.

Stacy twiddled her claws. "I was scared, too. And I can only imagine the pain Viola's going through, watching her cousin reduced to a…savage." She shuddered at that last word. "I've been terrified ever since the disappearances began. I thought you or Alex or Preston or any of us could be swept off the street. Hell, I thought it might happen to _me_. But I didn't know. And you didn't, either. Or did you? Did you know Renato would suddenly turn savage and get hauled away to that old asylum?"

"I–"

The stoat raised her paw. "Was Renato savage when you and Viola saw him?"

"He was a little annoyed, yeah, but not exactly tearing apart the furniture."

"Did you know it would happen?"

"No, but I should–"

"I swear, if you start that self-loathing spiel again, I will bite you." Stacy's face softened. "I shouldn't have said that. But it wasn't your fault. You didn't kidnap him. You didn't turn him savage. How could you have known he really was being stalked? If you had thought to relocate him, who's to say…" Her muzzle clamped.

My ears flattened. "I know, I know. I just feel like I could've done something. But I didn't. I mean, I'm glad Officer Hopps and that fox found them, but maybe I could've…"

"We all could've done something. _I_ could've done something. But what were we supposed to do, Ty? We didn't know who would be next and when. And you're not gonna help anyone by kicking yourself. Or clawing your paws. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Pale cuts still marked my pads. I tucked them against my chest. "Maybe you're right, but…I'm sorry."

Stacy slid out of her chair and squeezed my chest. "Please don't beat yourself up over this. We're all scared. We all wish we could've done something. But we're not gonna make things better by drowning ourselves in woulda-coulda-shoulda's. Please, stop."

I patted the back of her head. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just remember what I said." She leapt back into her chair. "Oh, before I forget: something came for you. Preston has it in his office. Make sure you pick it up before you clock out, okay?"

"Thanks. I'll remember that. What you said, I mean."

Stacy smiled. "Take care of yourself, Ty."

"You, too."

Preston's office door was ajar. I opened it and almost immediately backed out. The coyote brandished a lead pipe. He paced behind his desk, tapping one end against his other palm. I began to pull the door shut.

He swung the pipe directly into the framed Lionheart campaign poster. A spider-web crack split over the determined lion's forehead. He swung it again, landing a harsher blow against the lion's suited chest. The lead pipe struck a third time, knocking the frame to the left. Preston swung again and again until glass shards rained around him and the poster curled into a useless, punctured heap behind the desk. The pipe slipped from his fingers.

"Got something for you, Zorrillo. On my desk. Mind the glass," Preston spoke flatly, his back still turned.

I carefully walked inside. A manila folder with the Zootopian seal sat undisturbed in the blast range. Taped to it was a letter, also bearing the seal. I slid them off and stepped back out. Preston stared at the now-blank wall. I closed the door.

Stacy swiveled towards me. "What happened?"

I tucked the folder and letter under my arm. "Don't go in there for a while. Preston's…redecorating."

The stoat flinched. "Try to have a good day. See you tomorrow."

"You, too, Stacy."

She swiveled back to the radio, occasionally looking over her shoulder. I pried off the letter and opened it. Another Zootopian seal, and below it read, _Bring me the folder around six to 1148 Sienna Avenue, Idyll Corners, Room 12B. ~ Dawn_. A heart trailed from the "w".

Dawn. Unlike me, she actually helped during this whole ordeal, providing Officer Hopps and that fox access to the traffic cams. I groaned. No, Stacy was right. What exactly could I have done? Retaping the letter to the folder, I clocked out and left the building. Behind me, Stacy angrily grilled Preston over the mess he made.

Out of my uniform, I showered and ate a takeout box of Pandarin chicken. Around 5:30, I smoothed out my headfur and packed the letter inside my dresser. She said to bring the folder, after all. What kind of delivery skunk would I be if I didn't follow instructions? My phone buzzed. A text from Viola. _El esta dormido. No nos reconoce. Staying with Mama for now._ I replied, _I hope he gets better._ A few seconds later, _Tambien_.

The cloud white exterior and sloping touches of green made Idyll Corners easy enough to find. The interior was nicer, blending more greens with a few blues. Almost walked into a potted fern in the process. The goat behind the counter didn't look up from his phone. Chuckling, I made my way to the elevator and selected the twelfth floor.

Okay, so Dawn wanted me to come to her apartment. Maybe she finally got some breathing room, now that she was Mayor. My chest swelled. I knew she'd get there. Kinda hoped it'd be under nicer circumstances, but I was happy for her. On the other paw, what if she had to speak to me in private about what happened, in case I might…?

No, I'd never hurt her. I'd never go savage. I had to tell her that.

The fake gold doors slid away, revealing an emerald carpet lining a cream-white hallway. I walked to the right and spotted the silver 12B placard atop a dark green door. Sliding out the folder, I knocked.

Dawn answered in an unfamiliar ice blue _Floatzen_ T-shirt and dark gray athletic shorts. "Thank you for coming. I've been waiting for those documents all day. Seems I still can't get an immediate delivery, even when I'm the Mayor," she said matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Dawn?"

"Please, come inside." The ewe took my wrist and tugged me over the threshold. "They're very important."

She shut the door. But before I could ask, Dawn threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips hard against mine. The folder dropped from my fingers, giving my paws a chance to grip her waist. Her tongue swept over my mouth. I obliged, backing into the nearest wall and caressing her sides. When we finally pulled apart, she shyly looked into my eyes. "I've wanted to do that all week."

I kissed her forehead. And then remembered the folder, now caught under her dresser. "You needed this?" I yanked it out, dusted it off, and held it to her.

Dawn shook her head. "That's just an excuse to get you alone, Mr. Zorrillo." She winked. I blushed. She giggled and took my paw. "I know we haven't had many opportunities to see each other, but that's going to change. And that thing…" She ran her other hoof over the folder to flatten a bent corner. "…will help make it happen."

"I get you. I "make a delivery" to your apartment when needed."

The ewe kissed under my chin. "I knew Nutra-Lyfe's best delivery mammal would understand. I know it's a bit underhoofed, but…"

"It gives us some time to ourselves."

Another kiss. "You're perfect, you know that?" She intertwined our fingers and guided me to her living room. A few, presumably authentic documents marked with the Zootopian seal were assembled on the coffee table. She set the manila folder near them and lightly pushed me onto the beige sofa. Her muzzle relocked with mine. My paws brushed along her back. Her hooves stroked up and down my arms. She suddenly broke the kiss and stared at my neck.

The arrowhead twisted upwards where her chest would've been. My ears lowered. "I'm so sorry, Dawn, I forgot–"

She shook her head and gently lifted the chain. "It's just us, right now. You don't have to wear this stupid thing." Dawn slid off and coiled the arrowhead atop the folder. The sheep set her glasses down next to them and quickly climbed back on top.

I couldn't help smiling. "Thank you."

Dawn's lips caressed the split stripe between my eyes. "Anything to make you happy." Her tongue slowly trailed along the fur.

My arms turned to jelly, my fingers barely able to cling to her waist. Another giggle, another slow lick. I craned my head back and tried to kiss her neck. Wool hooked my mouth. Another giggle, and her hooves led me to the right spot. I peppered her warm skin with kisses and little licks between my lips. My mouth almost opened. No, couldn't use my teeth, couldn't scare her. My tongue retreated. I resumed kissing her tender neck.

Dawn's fingers dug into my headfur. "Don't stop."

I obeyed, dragging my lips from the base of her throat to the underside of her chin. Her hooves pressed my muzzle closer to her warm skin. A cute bleat blew over my ears. My tongue returned and traced long circles. Another cute bleat. My paws gently cupped her head and sank their fingers into her soft wool. Another cute bleat.

A very uncute ringtone.

Dawn groaned and reluctantly climbed off. She stomped across the room and pulled out her phone. Quickly flashing me an apologetic smile, the sheep walked into her hallway. "What is it? I'm busy…"

I leaned into the sofa cushion, my head still swimming. A scrap of wool stuck to my right paw. I delicately pried it off and set it atop the armrest. The busy life of a Mayor. I chuckled and stared at the dotted pattern in her ceiling. A few of them curled together, like a tired Predator slumped on the cold floor at Panacea Court–

I growled and rubbed my eyes. No, I couldn't start doing that here. It wasn't fair to Dawn. She was finally Mayor, and she probably already had enough to worry about, if that sudden call was anything to go by. And I had to remember what Stacy said. Even if my gut froze remembering Renato's scarred eye.

"…all right, you have pellets, good. Now, I'm going to get back to sorting through…yes, that's good. Thank you. Goodbye." Dawn reemerged from the hallway.

My head tilted towards her. "Pellets?"

The ewe flinched. "Oh, Tyler, I'm so sorry about that." She tossed her phone onto her recliner and trotted back to the sofa. Her hoof rubbed my cheek. "Don't worry. I made it damn clear I'm gonna be busy for a while."

"Good to know. And I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I swear I didn't hear any of the conversation besides that." I raised my right paw.

Dawn laughed and set my paw at her waist. "Good skunk." She kissed my nose and repositioned herself atop my chest. Another kiss between the eyes. "Now, where were we?"

My muzzle resumed kissing and licking her neck for another few minutes, her fingers tunneling into my headfur the entire time, before I pushed up the armrest and pulled her into my lap. Dawn rested her forehead against my shoulder and kneaded my arms with her attentive hooves. My tail stroked the nape of her neck. "No fair," she giggled.

Keeping my paw at the small of her clothed back, I replied, "Your tail's nice, too."

"You can touch it, Ty. I don't mind."

"Is that an order from the new Mayor of Zootopia?"

She grinned. "Yes, yes it is."

I slid my paw down and cupped her tail with my palm. She moaned at my touch. I massaged it with my pads. My tail continued tickling the nape of her neck. Her giggle grew into a laugh. I kissed her forehead. The laugh faded into a content sigh. "Thank you. I needed this."

"Anything I can do to help the Mayor keep the city running."

"You're already my boyfriend, Tyler. You can stop buttering me up."

"I thought boyfriends were supposed to do that?"

Dawn chuckled and pushed herself towards the other armrest. She caught my tail and held it to her chest. "Fair's fair." Her fingers stroked down one side of its halved, eroded stripe. I dropped into the cushion. "You're making this too easy," she playfully scolded.

"The most beautiful mammal in all of Zootopia is giving me a tail massage. How am I supposed to react?"

Her face reddened. "Oh, that can't possibly be me. I'm no Gazelle."

I snagged her waist for another forehead kiss. "No, you're Dawn. And as far as I'm concerned, you are the most beautiful mammal in all of Zootopia."

Her hooves released my tail and seized my muzzle for another, deeper kiss. I slowly pressed her against the cushion. My mouth opened at her command. Her tongue danced with mine, still keeping clear of my canines. I ignored the cold pit in my stomach and cupped her cheek. She nuzzled my pads. Her hooves shot up and grabbed pawfuls of my headfur. My other paw rose to her headwool, delicately running my fingertips through it. Her olive eyes gazed deep into my brown.

We gasped for air. Her hooves still caught in my headfur, Dawn pecked my nose. I brushed my cheek against hers. She sighed happily. "Still such a flatterer."

"It's not flattery–"

"If it's true," she finished. "Thank you."

"Like I said–"

"It's the least you can do," she finished again. "You're getting predictable, Zorrillo."

With a grin, I hooked my arms around her waist, rolled onto my feet, and lifted her into the air. She gripped my arms and laughed loudly and beautifully. "Did you see that coming?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I didn't. You win this round."

I gently set her back onto the sofa. As the ewe smiled warmly at me, one particular fear stirred another cold pit in my stomach. I placed my paws on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Dawn, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Her hooves settled on my wrists.

I took a deep breath. "I'd never hurt you."

She blinked. "What?"

"With everything that's going on, I just want you to know I'd never hurt you. You mean a lot to me, Dawn. I'd never hurt you or do anything to jeopardize what we have." I brushed my right paw along her face.

Her smile returned. "I know."

I managed one of my own. "You do?"

She squeezed my paw. "I know you'd never hurt me, Tyler. You're a good mammal. I trust you."

The cold pit shrank away. I leaned in and lightly kissed her. "I'm glad." Of course she trusted me. Of course she knew I wouldn't hurt her. Even if my teeth might've still scared her, she still trusted my muzzle at her tender neck. My tail curled around her, giving her a little spook. "Sorry, forgot to warn you."

Dawn raised her arms to cradle my head and kiss between my eyes. "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about." Another kiss, and then her hooves dropped to the hem of my shirt.

My cheeks heated. "Um, Dawn?"

Her fingers slipped underneath and greedily rubbed at my fur. Paws still on her shoulders, I fought to keep my eyes open. Dawn kissed under my chin. Her fingers relatched onto the hem and pulled. My arms rose above my head. She quickly tugged the shirt away and tossed it into the recliner. The ewe buried her face into my chest.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's just us."

"You're wonderful," I breathed.

Dawn giggled and trailed more kisses from my throat to my chin. Her hooves smoothed the fur around my stomach. Every thought of Viola, Renato, and the savage Predators fled my mind. Her fingers stopped at the small of my back. My paws fell back to her shoulders. Another giggle and another kiss that traveled down my neck and across my collarbone. I shivered. The ewe gave my chest one last squeeze. "Got a little carried away, didn't I?"

My head lightly shook. "No, I just didn't expect that."

Dawn nuzzled my neck and patted my back. "I'll warn you, next time." She walked towards the recliner and held my shirt between her hooves. "I like this shade of red. It's nice. Kinda reminds me of bricks on older buildings."

"Yeah, I got a few of those. Had no idea mi hermosa oveja would like them."

She blushed and draped my shirt over the armrest. "I'm guessing that means something like "pretty sheep", right?"

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek. "No, "pretty" is more like "bonita" or "linda". "Hermosa" simply means "beautiful"."

Dawn brushed my wrists and paws. I kissed her other cheek. She playfully nudged me away. I paused to examine the papers atop the coffee table. Beneath a bundle of what looked like tax forms, a crude drawing sketched Dawn throttling and strangling a scraggly-maned Lionheart and a shaggy Bearig. All while surrounded by adorably cartoony sheep faces. I chuckled. Dawn looked up at me. I shrugged. "I'm in a good mood."

"Me, too." She swept her hoof across the table, scooping the papers into a mostly-neat pile. "If I'm not careful, this place'll get as messy as my old office."

I eyed the arrowhead coiled near her glasses. "Maybe I should get going. It was really good to see you again, but you probably have some other work to–"

Dawn's fingers curved under my chin. "Nothing's on my schedule until I meet with _Late Nite Zootopia_ at The Palm around eleven. And it's only 6:29, now. I missed you." The ewe's hoof slid down and took my wrist. "Come with me. There's something we need to take care of."

My heart thudded as she led me down her hallway to what was unmistakably her bedroom. But thankfully before I'd stammer like a complete idiot, she drew out her phone. Wait, hadn't it…no, she must've picked it up while I was admiring her art. "Now that the security issue's over with, I think it's about time I got a certain skunk's number. So maybe he can send his schedule and we can arrange his next delivery?" She smirked.

"T-that s-s-sounds g-good." So much for not stammering like an idiot.

We exchanged numbers and set our phones onto her desk. "I'll work my schedule around yours, but I _will_ make time to see you. Now that I don't have to worry about that arrogant moron."

I smiled. "Thank you. And congratulations."

Dawn embraced me. "Thank you. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to not be working for that buffoon, anymore." She chuckled. "Would you believe I once called him "Lionfart"?"

"Really, now?"

"Oh, yes. He did _not_ like that." She glared at the floor, stood on her tiptoes, and deepened her voice. "'Smellwether! You know better than to show such casual, disgusting disrespect for my office! And with such a sob-ree-ket that even the runtiest of lambs would never use! I'd swear you were trying to slander me, if I didn't know how many times your Prey brain slips on a daily basis.'"

I blinked. "Wow, that was…"

Dawn softened her gaze. "That was the least of it. But that doesn't matter now, does it? He's no longer towering over me and pushing me around. I'm free."

I kissed her cheek. "Yep."

"But I still remember a lot of the crap he put me through."

"To hell with Lionfart."

Her face beamed. "You really are perfect."

Dawn lightly pushed me atop her dark green comforter. She crawled on top and smiled as our eyes met. My face burned. She ran one hoof through my chest fur. My heart struck beneath her fingertips. She cast her _Floatzen_ T-shirt aside.

"Um…" The words died in my throat as her muzzle lovingly brushed the stripe between my eyes.

"I have about three hours before I need to get ready." She planted kisses from my forehead to my nose and back. I softly moaned. "Let's make the most of this delivery, okay? That's an order from your new Mayor."

I closed my eyes and obeyed.


	7. Community Spirit

Stacy chewed her lower lip. "Are you sure about this?"

Preston nodded. "I know you're afraid, Ermin. Hell, we're all afraid. But those mammals out here _are_ fighting for us, Predator _and_ Prey. Besides, Mr. Mephitway's card passed; and he was very clear that Zorrillo should make the delivery." The coyote pointed at me. "Guess you made a good impression. We need that, right now."

Alex patted my back. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind ya. Gotta keep up our winning dynamic."

I smiled at him. Preston smirked. "Of course you're going with him, Volk." His smirk faded. "Just know that you'll be driving into what easily could turn into a warzone. I saw the ZNN report about the caribou in Tundratown. Right now, the concerned citizens aren't throwing anything harsher than slurs, but we never know when it might escalate. So get Mephitway his order and leave as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir," I saluted.

"Don't be a smartass, Zorrillo. That's Volk's job."

Alex playfully nudged my shoulder. "Yeah, Zorrillo. I worked hard for that position."

"All right, enough joking around. Get to the truck. Radio Ermin when you're done. Zorrillo, you brought your pellets?"

I tapped the canister on my belt. "I have six on paw."

"Good. Use them only when absolutely necessary. Come back alive, you two."

"Roger that," Alex and I replied in unison.

Wesley and Amanda loaded the final water barrel into the truck and swiftly wheeled the carts away. Alex and I shared a nod and entered the cab. Simple run. Drive to The Palm, deliver Nicky's order of water and Strawberry and Mountain Berry-flavored Pawerade barrels ("Gotta keep my comrades-in-arms hydrated"), and return without incident. And already my heart backflipped.

Alex switched on the FM radio. Ed Sheepran's "Thinking Out Loud" played. I sighed and folded my paws over the clipboard. Several minutes later, the wolf inhaled. "How's Renato?"

"Viola says he still hasn't improved. Panacea Court's been working on him for a week, and he's just gotten sicker, if anything."

"They'll cure him, eventually." He quietly added, "I promise I won't turn savage."

"If I do, I give you permission to kick my ass."

"Same, but that's not gonna happen. Neither of us is sick or whatever's making them turn. That won't happen." Alex's muzzle tightened. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Like Preston said, we're all afraid."

"Yeah." His muzzle slackened a little. "Although one of us curiously smells like sheep."

I glanced at the side mirror. Red peered through my black fur.

"I lived in the Meadowlands for a while, dude. Every ram and ewe I knew snuggled every chance they got. I'm guessing you finally had some alone time with her?"

My eyes lowered to the floor. "Yeah, but this time I spent the night. And she likes this song," I shyly admitted.

"Congrats, Zorrillo. Don't worry, I'm not judging. In fact, you inspired me."

I raised an ear.

"Met an impala a week and a half ago at Snarlbucks. Nice lady, although she needs to work on her biking. Then again, I have pisspoor balance, so I shouldn't talk. Her name's Isabelle. We got to talking, we really hit it off, and, well, I remembered you and Bellwether, and…I asked her out. And she said yes."

My muzzle curled into a warm smile. "That's awesome." I blinked. "Wait, Isabelle? Holy crap, I met her on the subway that day I…" My smile immediately dropped. "I hope things are working out for you two."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, she's been coming to my place or I've been going to hers. Her landlord's a bit of an asshole, but she shuts him up pretty good. And last night…" His turn to burn red through a layer of facefur. "Let's just say I'm glad we both had a chance to relax."

"Yeah, although I almost missed work. Had to run like hell to get my uniform."

"No wonder you were outta breath when you got in. I'll loan you some scent neutralizer. Not sure if anyone else noticed, but it'll help avoid any future…mishaps."

"Thanks, Alex. And congrats to you and Isabelle. I met her once. She's nice."

"She is. And congrats on your girlfriend becoming the new Mayor. Hopefully, she'll do a better job than Lionheart."

"I know she will."

Mammals of all kinds flocked the sidewalks spiraling towards the entrance to The Palm Hotel and Casino. I recognized Gazelle and her tiger entourage mixing with Predators and Prey hefting picket signs. Seven ZPD cruisers parked strategically before them, flanked by officers in blue Savannah Central and tan Sahara Square uniforms. Alex slowed the truck. A boar whirled and hissed at us. His friends screamed that Nutra-Lyfe secretly poisoned their nonexistent children's food supply.

Alex clawed the steering wheel. I glanced out the window. Judy Hopps was among the cops. I initially missed the press conference that likely prompted all those scorns and jeers lobbed at her from other Predators. When I finally watched it, I only saw a confused, then frightened mammal. Sure, what she was said was stupid and insensitive. But with all those reporters and microphones invading her personal space, the pressure must've been ungodly.

Her eyes met mine. I smiled and waved. She returned a relieved smile and waved back, before a screaming tapir caught her attention. Ahead, three fellow officers shooed spectators and hecklers out of our path. Nicky Mephitway, breaking from a conversation with one of Gazelle's tigers, thrust his arm towards the stage. Alex parked behind it and flinched at a mocking howl soaring over the crowd.

Nicky strolled up. "Hey, Zorrillo, good to see ya. Hope they didn't get too nasty over there. No sticks and stones and broken bones, yet." He anxiously batted his arrowhead and turned to a pair of tigers. They were quickly accompanied by a third, white one. "T'ai, Cody, Merc? Could you guys lend us a paw?"

The tigers shuffled to the back and unloaded the barrels like they were pillows. Merc paused to smile at us. Alex and I smiled back, trying not to stare too hard as how tall he was.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, he's a big cat. We call him "The Mercenary", or "Merc" for short. He's a friend of Gazelle's, brought in for extra bodyguarding if things get rougher." He took the clipboard from my paws and signed as needed. "Thank you, guys. I wanted to do my part, even if it's just making sure these mammals stay hydrated."

Alex smirked. "And I'm sure getting close to Gazelle is a plus."

Nicky nervously chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's not like she'd notice me. Nor should I be thinking like that during this crisis. Even if everyone's a Prey chaser for her." He turned back to me. "You holding up okay? I apologize if I was a jerk at Bearig's PSA shooting."

I shook my head. "You were fine. It was an awkward time."

Nicky sighed. "Yeah. Too bad it went from "awkward" to "oh shit"."

I examined Gazelle's group atop the stage. Merc stood close behind her, flanked by T'ai, Cody, and her other dancers. Below, Judy ran between the police barricade and many an unruly Prey treading too close to the picket line. And beyond them, everyone steered clear of a passing homeless fox proclaiming THE END IS NIGH. Alex rested his paw on my shoulder.

Hoofsteps treaded by. Isabelle paused and crooked her PRED + PREY sign under one arm. Her face brightened. "Alex!" She ran for the wolf and hooked him with the other. "I'm glad you're all right."

Alex wrapped an arm around her waist. Idiotas in the crowd shot him toxic glares. "I'm fine, Izzy. Ty and I are just making a delivery. We should get going."

Isabelle kissed his nose and waved to me. I waved back. "I get you. Wish you could stay, though. We could use the support." She kissed between his eyes. I stifled a smirk. "Stay safe."

"You, too." Alex considered the glaring crowd. And then, with a screw-you growl to them, kissed Isabelle firmly on the mouth.

The impala beamed and kissed him back. Her PRED + PREY sign clattered near their feet. She broke away with an embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry." She collected her sign and rejoined the group onstage. "I'll see you later, Alex!"

I chuckled. "She's a keeper."

"Damn right." Alex's face flushed. "I just made out with my girlfriend in front of a bunch of angry Prey, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah. Secret's out now, Volk." My smile faded. "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should. Otherwise Preston'll–"

A leopardess staggered from the stage, convulsing and curling into herself on the grass. Gazelle fought against Merc's enshrouding arms. Isabelle and several other protestors dropped down. The leopardess kicked her HELP ONE ANOTHER sign and knelt on all fours. My eyes widened. No, not here. Please, not here!

She roared and leapt at a nearby camel. He slammed his PAWS + HOOVES sign against her claws. Isabelle tripped between a retreating cheetah and serval. Alex immediately bolted for her. I ran after him, seizing my pellet canister with one paw and using the other to shield my face with the clipboard. The angry Prey behind the police line finally snapped. "They were hiding one all this time! Right out in the open!" "We have to save Gazelle!" "We gotta stop that clawed freak before they get loose!"

Despite the ZPD's efforts, righteous Prey stormed over and around the cruisers. The leopardess, cornering the serval near the stage, now set her feral eyes on the angry villagers. Several at the front leapt back as she lunged, tearing grass and dirt in heavy clumps. A tapir seized a hoofful and threw it at her face. The leopardess thrashed blindly. A ram, goat, and whitetail deer hurled rocks at the enraged Predator. She regained her sight and stomped towards them.

"Stephanie, don't do this!" Gazelle pleaded.

The leopard spun and leapt at the stage, giving her attackers a chance to fall back. Merc ensnared Gazelle in his heavy arms. Halfway across, Alex lifted Isabelle to her feet. Stephanie whirled onto the impala. The wolf dropped into a four-legged stance between them and growled. Picturing those ghostly claws digging into his back, I ran towards them.

Before either Predator could pounce, the righteous Prey returned with a bigger arsenal and a bigger army. Stones, dirt clods, and chunks of asphalt and cement flew into the air. I raised the clipboard over my head. A jagged rock thudded, just barely missing my fingers. Gazelle begged her savage friend to stop. Nicky swore. And Stephanie left Alex to contend with her new attackers. The wolf spotted me, quickly jumped to his feet, and grabbed Isabelle's wrist. A clod exploded against his muzzle.

"Cease and desist!" a rhino in Savannah Central blue yelled into a megaphone. "All perpetrators will be detained–!" A piece of rebar collided with his forehead.

Alex hooked my chest with his free arm and carried us towards the Nutra-Lyfe truck. The hissing boar bounded in from the corner of my eye. He rammed hard into Alex's left leg. I tumbled into the grass. The clipboard flipped out of reach. "You should've left that innocent impala alone, you damn Prey-chasing freak!"

I stomped my fists. The boar noticed and laughed. "I saw that little tag of yours. You don't got ammo, you stupid stinkass–"

Isabelle seized the boar's left tusk and threw him off his feet. She then turned to Alex, who groaned and rolled onto his back. The boar recovered with a death glare. I grabbed a pellet and stomped my feet. His eyes narrowed onto Alex. With a growl, I threw it at his rushing hooves. Green smoke sparked with the smell of burnt mint. He collapsed into a coughing fit.

"That damn skunk attacked Boris!" the tapir screamed.

Two pairs of paws shoved me to the ground. Still coughing, the boar rose and drove his foot into my stomach. "You gah-goddamned stinkass! I tho-thought they neutered you fur-fur-freaks!" He stomped again.

As the boar lifted his foot for a third strike, the homeless fox seized his arm and bent it backwards. He shrieked and blindly kicked at the air. The fox threw him into the grass and swung his fist into the tapir's face. The whitetail from before bowed his head and lunged. The fox caught his antlers between THE END and knocked him over the collapsed boar. I crawled away. A wildebeest lurched from nowhere and smashed the sign over the fox's head.

Hooves grasped my shoulders. Isabelle lifted me into her arms and ran. The homeless fox swung the broken signpost at the boar and his cohorts. Behind them, two of Gazelle's tigers and the rhino cop tried to corner Stephanie. The leopardess growled, bit, and swiped at their paws and hooves. Alex caught up with us, clutching his stomach and restraining a whine.

"Please, everyone! Please, we have to work together!" Judy Hopps implored through the megaphone atop a cruiser with a smashed windshield. "We need to put aside our diff–!" A stray bottle shattered behind and knocked her off the roof.

"Shut up, you damn traitor bitch!" cursed the boar, firing another bottle at the cruiser.

I broke from Isabelle's arms and ran towards her, ignoring the wolf and impala calling my name. Judy barely had time to stand up when the boar and his cronies neared. I threw another pellet. The mint smoke snapped behind them, leaving her assailants to gag, wheeze, and stumble. I ducked around them and gripped her shoulder. The rabbit coughed. I tugged her arm.

A ram jabbed his horns into my stomach. I flipped and hit the ground headfirst. Magenta and cyan exploded before my eyes. The ram grunted and readied to charge. Two steps in, Judy hooked her arms around my chest and yanked me out of harm's way. The ram tumbled onto the grass, locking his horns into the dirt. She leapt onto his back. Figuring she had the situation handled, I started back towards Alex and Isabelle…and froze before the stage.

Stephanie broke past the tigers and rhino and resumed her attack on her friends. Still covering Gazelle with one arm, Merc raised his paw. The leopardess clambered onstage. With his paw still out, Merc stepped back. Sirens boomed in the distance. Stephanie dove at Merc's legs. The white tiger spun Gazelle around. Her claws raked right down his back. Merc released the pop star long enough to swing his broad fist into the side of her head. Stephanie latched her teeth into his arm and pulled back. Merc landed hard. The leopardess' eyes locked onto me.

"Hey, Spots!"

Nicky ran around her, waving a PRED PRIDE sign like a baseball bat. Gazelle knelt and took Merc's head in her hooves. Jabbing the sign at Stephanie, Nicky stepped between us. "I don't wanna hurt you, so just stay back, leave Gazelle, Merc, and Ty alone and–"

The back of Stephanie's left paw swerved into his chest. Nicky flew off the stage, his sign landing a couple feet away from me. The leopardess turned her attention back to Gazelle. "Don't do this, Stephanie! You're a good mammal! I know you are."

I stepped towards Nicky. Over my shoulder, I saw Stephanie freeze, ears twitching. Merc rose to his feet and scooped Gazelle into his arms. Red stripes marked his back. One of the barrels smashed near Stephanie's paws, gushing Strawberry Pawerade. As she recoiled from the reddish water splashing around her, I spotted Nicky lying a few feet ahead. Merc and Gazelle passed me. She held the skunk in her arms and bowed her head. Merc led them away. My throat locked at the sight of blood staining Nicky's shirt.

Another barrel broke. When I turned, she reeled onto an elephant reaching for a third barrel, Mountain Berry Pawerade splattered down her back. He raised the barrel. She curiously backed away and fell over the side, clawing at the air. More sirens roared. The righteous Prey prepared one final strike on the enraged Predator. I grabbed for another pellet. My fingers wouldn't connect with the canister. Back on her feet, Stephanie's eyes fell on me. My paw clawed for the canister. She charged.

Alex leapt onto Stephanie's back, driving her head into the ground inches from my feet. Isabelle yelled his name. Stephanie flung the wolf off and brought her paw down hard onto his left arm. Alex howled and kicked at her stomach. Stephanie snapped her teeth at his nose.

Teeth bared, I dove at her head.

The leopardess recoiled, but kept her paw pressed to Alex's arm. I dug my claws into her neckfur and pulled her head back. Stephanie stumbled back, giving Alex a chance to roll away. I clenched my teeth, fighting every urge to bite, while Stephanie swayed in a desperate attempt to heave me from her shoulders. My claws slipped. She bucked me into a somersault. Her claws swung short of my forehead. I struck the ground. She pounced.

Alex's paws wrenched me away. Stephanie landed inches from my feet. The wolf steadied his left arm around me and quietly whined. Merc, no longer shielding Gazelle, grabbed the scruff of Stephanie's neck and pushed her down. She clawed and hissed and slashed, but the big tiger's weight pinned her down. ZPD officers in blue and tan sprang onto her.

The boar shouted at us. His new playmate, a hippo with a scarred nose, struck Alex's left arm. The wolf fell to his knees. I slipped free. The hippo hoisted Alex into the air and, with a devious grin, bent his arm back. Alex howled. The hippo bellowed a laugh and dropped the wolf. The boar, eyes burned and watering from two stink pellet detonations, crashed into Alex. His tusk cut into the wolf's broken arm. Alex's face paled.

"Stupid Predators! You ruin everything!" the boar yelled. "We should've run you out years ago!"

I growled and bared my claws. But before I had the chance to slash open his damn face, Isabelle drove her hoofed foot into his forehead. The boar's eyes widened. His hippo colleague fled with another laugh. She kicked him under the chin and stomped his chest. The boar tried to drag himself away. Isabelle dug her toes into his throat.

"Izzy, stop." The impala slowly turned to Alex, who cradled his limp arm. "He's not worth it."

Isabelle reluctantly lifted her foot. The boar rolled onto his stomach and ran off with a terrified squeal. She sank to her knees behind Alex and held his bleeding, broken arm. The wolf whimpered and weakly tried to nuzzle her. She kissed his cheek and brushed his head. I stumbled towards them. Alex held out his unbroken arm, despite Isabelle's protests. "This really stinks."

I tried to laugh. "Yeah, like bad mint." My eyes burned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

A tiger and a lion in paramedic clothes walked around me and told Isabelle to keep Alex's arm steady. I slowly turned. Gazelle carried the unconscious Nicky to an ambulance. Merc failed to shake off EMTs swarming his backside. The boar and his cohorts, sans the scarred hippo, were hauled into a cruiser, shooting off as many anti-Pred slurs as they could before the doors slammed. The rhino officer and his lion colleague clasped a muzzle over Stephanie and dragged her to the back of a van. Isabelle helped the paramedics guide the shaky Alex into another ambulance.

"Sir! Sir!"

More doors closed. Sirens boomed. One by one, the ambulances and all but two of the cruisers drove away. Picket signs lay scattered. A lingering scent of burnt mint wafted. My fingers gripped the arrowhead. My stomach lurched.

"Sir!"

I staggered to the Nutra-Lyfe truck. My right foot tapped the clipboard, pelted and cracked with dirt. I tucked it under my arm and continued walking. A shiny crack spider-webbed from the center of the windshield. A chunk of asphalt wobbled on the roof. Inside, the CB blared. "Guys?! Alex?! Ty?! Where are you guys?!"

"Sir!"

Over my shoulder, Judy Hopps ran towards me. Her eyes widened. Something warm trickled down my right cheek. I pressed my paw to my forehead. Guess Stephanie didn't miss.

"Guys?! What's going on?! Talk to me! Say something! Preston's having a goddamned heart attack!" Stacy pleaded.

I raised my index finger to Officer Hopps and climbed into the cab. The chunk of asphalt dropped behind me and startled her. I thumbed the receiver. "Hey, Stacy."

"Ty, oh thank God! Where's Alex? Is he okay? Are you okay? Where's Alex?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Alex's arm got broken. They took him to a hospital, probably Panacea Court or Giza General." The trickle stopped. "An officer wishes to speak with me. I'll be fine, Stacy."

"Oh, God…" The stoat's voice broke.

"I'll be fine. Just gotta answer a few questions, that's all. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The receiver slipped from my fingers. My vision began to blur. I turned to Officer Hopps. Terror shone in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Still no answer. My hooves trembled. Tiffany set her arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure he's okay."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tiff. I've been trying since I saw the news, but he won't answer. What if…?" My eyes watered.

"ZNN didn't report any deaths. And the only skunk hospitalized was the one from the Thunderbolt's ad."

My ears sagged. "Please, answer me." I dialed Tyler's number once more. And once again received his Voice Mail. "Please…"

Tiffany gently pried the iHorn out of my fingers. "I'm going to sound cruel, but you need to calm down. Everyone in Zootopia is scared. And they're all going to turn to you. You have to try and keep a clear head. I know it's hard, but…" She bit her lip.

I sighed, "No, you're right." At the only other occupied booth, Ruth spoke with the brown donkey from Bearig's PSA shoot and nervously drummed her hooves. An older, black bull with polished horns trotted out the EMPLOYEES ONLY door. Ruth started to slide out. The bull shook his head. She grasped the donkey's shoulder. He brushed his hoof along her waist.

The bull approached us with a tired smile. "Good evening, ladies. I'm Bill Tors, co-owner of this fine establishment. I hope you are enjoying your evening in spite of everything that has happened, Mayor Bellwether."

I nodded. "Oh, yes. I love the vegetarian chili you serve here. It's a good pick-me-up after a long day at the office."

Bill's smile grew. "Randy came up with that one Fire's always running through his veins." He clapped his hooves. "Is there anything else I can get for either of you?"

Tiffany shook her head. "We're just waiting for our order. We really appreciate your hospitality, Mr. Tors."

I gave the mare a grateful smile. The front door jingled. Ruth prepared to run back to her post. Bill waved his hoof. "It's okay, I'll take this one."

Four Prey –a whitetail deer, a goat, a ram, and a hippo with a scarred snout–entered, hooves at their sides. Bill nodded. "Good evening and welcome to Bullram and Rambull's. Party of four?"

The whitetail nodded back. "Yeah, we'll sit for a bit. Thank you."

Bill seated them next to Ruth and her donkey and arranged their menus. They watched him walk away and leafed through their options. I turned back to Tiffany. The mare held my wrist. "How do you feel, now?"

"Still worried, still scared, still…" My fingers curled around the bell pendant. It jingled against my palm. "I'm sorry. I'm really glad you were able to sneak out with me."

Tiffany squeezed my wrist. "Whenever you need me, just let me know. And you might wanna ease up on that poor bell."

My fingers unlatched. "I really need a stress ball."

The mare laughed and released my wrist. "Better make it three."

I managed a chuckle and then nearly leapt out of my seat. Ruth frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I know I sometimes sneak up on people. That's why I'm the hostess and not a waitress. They'll see me coming. I'm sorry, I'm babbling. It's good to see you, Mayor Bellwether. And congrats on becoming Mayor. I kinda wish it didn't happen because of what happened with those Predators. Not that I don't want you to be…" She laughed nervously.

I took her hoof. "Ruth, take a deep breath for me, okay?"

The ewe nodded and sharply inhaled. Her free fingers ran through her headwool. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's been a rough time for all of us. I'm glad I still have your support. I really need it."

Ruth brightened and trapped me in a hug that would've rivaled Bearig's back-crunchers. "Thank you!" She immediately let go and stepped back. "I'm sorry, I really should respect your personal space. Forgive me."

Tiffany snickered as I steadied myself. Shooting her a mock glare, I replied, "It's all good. Like I said, I'm thankful for your support. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

"I'm sure I will. Bo popped in after work." She nodded at the donkey. "He's such a sweet mammal. I was…scared." The ewe shrank. "I saw what happened at The Palm on the news. Bo was gonna join that protest, and I'm thanking God he didn't. Who knows what might…?"

My eyes lowered to the table.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry! I shouldn't've reminded you of that, should I? You probably heard all about it…" Ruth retreated to her post, her voice shrinking with each step. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Mayor Bellwether."

I set my glasses next to my water glass and massaged my temples. If I had known Nutra-Lyfe would've sent him there…wait. Doug would've seen him with that tan wolf. I gritted my teeth. That disgusting, egotistical PRICK! When this was over, I was going to have a little talk with him. And perhaps shove that gun right up his–

"Dawn?"

My hooves trailed from my face. I pushed a smile and propped my glasses onto my muzzle. "I'm fine, Tiff. I was just thinking again."

Tiffany sipped at her water. My eyes shifted to the party of four. The whitetail lowered his menu and motioned for the goat to duck out. The goat complied, giving the whitetail a chance to stretch his legs on the red-and-black carpet. He glanced at the hippo, who regarded him with a stoic expression. Nodding, he strolled over towards the kitchen area.

"Sir? Is there something you need?" Ruth called from her post.

I peered around Tiffany. The whitetail rested his arms atop the divider lined with dirty water and wineglasses. "How you guys doing?"

"We're fine, sir," replied an impala working over what sounded like a boiling pot. "Please return to your seat. I'll let Sandra know you're ready–"

"I just wanna make sure all Prey are safe tonight. These are pretty dangerous times…" His eyes locked onto something I couldn't see. He snapped his fingers. The goat and ram emerged from the booth, leaving the hippo to stare impassively at the menus. They joined the whitetail, who set his hooves at his waist and clicked his tongue. "This _is_ a Prey establishment, right? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Sir, please return to your booth," the impala said firmly. "I'll let Sandra–"

The three charged into the kitchen. Small feet scrambled towards the back door. The impala spun around in time for the whitetail and his associates to drag out an arctic fox clawing into the carpet. The deer hoisted him by the tail and slammed him into a nearby table. "What did I do to you?!" The fox shielded his eyes.

"As I said, I thought this was a _Prey_ establishment, but it seems we've found a Predator lurking about. Very dangerous." The ram passed a dirty glass into his fingers. "Very dangerous!" He smashed it next to the fox's head.

The impala stepped out, a frying pan clutched in her right fist. "Leave Edmund alone, and I won't call the cops."

The whitetail eyed the pan for a moment, and then smashed another glass next to the fox's head. She raised the cast iron, when the ram drove his horns into her stomach. The pan clattered onto the kitchen floor. The whitetail locked his fingers around Edmund's throat and violently shook him. "Go savage! I dare you, you little bastard! Do it! I DARE YOU!"

"I'm not savage! I don't even eat–!"

The goat cracked a third glass and raked it across Edmund's muzzle. The fox screamed and clutched his face. The whitetail grinned and dropped Edmund atop the divider. Water and wineglasses wobbled and shattered. "Do it! Claw me, like all your damn Predator buddies do! Do it! Go savage! DO IT!"

The impala's fist struck the deer between his eyes. He stumbled backwards into the goat. She took Edmund into her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The whitetail bowed his head and lunged. His antlers shot up the impala's face. Edmund fell from her arms. As she clutched her forehead, the whitetail delivered a swift kick to her stomach. She collapsed behind the divider. The goat dropped his foot on the back of Edmund's neck. The arctic fox whined.

Tiffany rose from her seat. And the hippo rose from his, stopping right in front of her. "Please get out of my way. I have to–"

The hippo's face stretched into a wide, Predatory grin. His hooves caught Tiffany's arms and hoisted her into the air. My eyes widened. "Put her down, right now."

His grin turned onto me. Tiffany tried to drive her fingers into his eyes. In one fell swoop, he flung her atop another table. It toppled beneath her and struck another empty booth. Ruth ran to her. Bo glared and stomped towards the hippo. The large Prey swung his arm into the donkey's stomach, knocking him over another table. I took a step towards them.

The hippo's hooves seized my shoulders. I kicked and pried at his fingers. His grin widened, shrinking his dark eyes. The scar across his nose pulsed.

"Patrick, what the hell are you doing?"

The hippo spun around and waved me. The ram and goat's faces paled. The latter gripped the whitetail's arm. "Oh, shit, Henry, that's the Mayor. We need to get out of here."

Henry chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, this is good. We got plenty of time before the cops come." He snagged Edmund from under the goat's foot and shook him for me to see. "You see this dirty little Predator? I'm sure Prey like yourself can understand why we're doing this."

The arctic fox gazed at me. For a few seconds, Melina Otterton dangled from his hoof, reaching towards me and begging me to help her find Emmett. I struggled against Patrick's grip. The hippo chuckled. The concerned goat glanced at the front doors. "Henry, we gotta–"

"Will you stop being such a pansy, Vic?" Henry lined his eyes with mine. "I just want the Mayor to pass along a message. I want her to let every Predator know what the future holds." His eyes shifted towards the boiling pot. The impala groaned. Henry swept his foot into the small of her back. "In fact, I know just how we're gonna do it."

His fingers slunk around Edmund's throat and squeezed. The arctic fox weakly pried at them. The whitetail laughed. "He still ain't using his claws. Come on, you little turd. Do it, rip my fingers apart! DO IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Edmund's eyes clenched shut. "All right, enough dicking around. We gotta show the Mayor our point."

Patrick pressed his large thumbs against my neck, locking my face onto Henry. The whitetail heaved the struggling arctic fox above the stove. Edmund's tears flowed freely. "Please, don't. I never hurt anybody."

"Bet fox doesn't taste too bad. What do you think, Reg?" Henry shoved Edmund into the ram's face. "Bet he'd taste pretty good boiled, wouldn't he?"

Edmund shrank away from the ram's loud belch. Henry laughed and thrust the fox back above the water. He whimpered and tugged at Henry's fingers. "What do you think, Pat? Dunk him head-first, or start with the feet?"

The hippo's chin pressed hard against my headwool. His thumbs tightened on my cheeks. Edmund's eyes pleaded with me. With his ears folded behind his head and tail hooked under the whitetail's arm, almost everything Predatory about him vanished. A small mammal cowered in the bigger mammal's grip. Henry's muzzle stretched with anticipation.

Reg dropped to the floor. Patrick spun around. Black cast iron swung into his chin, barely missing my face. With one hoof clutched to her chest, the impala hefted the frying pan. Vic gagged. "Henry, we gotta go–!"

"We don't gotta do shit. Listen, come any closer, and I give your stupid little Pred friend a bath. He'll finally be good for something."

"Isabelle, just do what he says…" Edmund groaned.

The impala growled and thrust the pan at them. "Assholes like you are the reason my boyfriend's in the damn hospital with a broken arm and cracked ribs. Put on him on the floor, right now."

Patrick turned around. Henry dangled Edmund above the pot a little longer. The whitetail nodded. "Okay." And with a deranged cry, he threw Edmund into the floor and kicked the back of his head. The arctic fox curled into a heap. Red faintly imprinted around his muzzle.

Reg rose to his feet and knocked Isabelle into the counter before scrambling towards the divider. The hippo's next laugh thudded against my back. His fingers tilted my face towards the beaten fox, head now trapped under Henry's foot. "This is the message we wanna send, Mayor. I'm sure you agree with it."

I bit into Patrick's fingers. The hippo laughed and freed one hoof to clasp it over my muzzle.

Vic shook his head. "Henry, we gotta get out of here."

The whitetail nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with–"

"What are you doing?"

Patrick turned. Bill Tors stood, one hoof lodged into the wool at the back of Reg's neck. The ram thrashed and swatted at the bull's larger arm. He ignored it and glared daggers at Henry. The whitetail shrugged. "Not my fault your place is tainted. You're supposed to be a Prey establishment, right? But you got a Pred working behind the counter."

"We cater to Predators as well as Prey. And I won't tolerate _any_ harm inflicted upon my employees." He violently shook Reg, who desperately tried to reconnect his feet to the floor.

Patrick's hoof slid from my chest, while the other jabbed his elbow into my stomach. I looked behind Bill. Ruth and a trembling Bo helped Tiffany into a seat, supporting her unsteady arms and head. My heart clenched. Still dangling Reg in the air, Bill stepped towards us. Another laugh from the hippo. Patrick leaned over and slammed his fist into Bill's forehead. Salt and shards of broken glass rained down. The bull fell to his knees, clawing at his shut eyes.

Henry grinned and kicked Edmund's spine. "That's what you get for hiring dirty Preds, you sick Pred-lover." He turned to the hippo. "You can let her go now, Pat. She's seen what she has to see."

Patrick dropped me to the floor, inches from the collapsed arctic fox. Edmund whimpered and weakly grabbed at his pocket. Henry regrouped with Reg and Vic, the former pausing to kick Bill upside the head. But before they could get far, a larger and hairier and angrier ram seized Reg and Vic by their throats.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?!" His eyes fell onto Bill, who blindly grabbed for something to support himself. "Bill? What did they do to you?" He bared his teeth and shook the goat and smaller ram. "What did you do to him?!"

The ghostly Emmett Otterton snarled from atop the counter. I crawled to Edmund. Behind me, Isabelle groaned and pulled herself up. The ram screamed more obscenities. Otterton snapped his teeth. I carefully pried Edmund's muzzle from the bloodstain sealing him to the tiles. Isabelle slid next to me and gently scooped the fox into her arms. "It's okay, Eddie, I've got you. I've got you." The impala trembled.

Henry hovered near the hippo and reached for something in his back pocket. "We took care of that Predator before he could turn savage. He woulda made a meal out of your cute impala there."

"You have ten seconds before I break every goddamned tooth."

"How about that, Pat? We save his employee's life, and this is how he thanks us. So ungrateful." His fingers drew out a slender silver blade.

The ram threw Vic and Reg aside and tended to Bill. The bull coughed into a stainless steel sink. He got a good look at Bill's eyes and narrowed his at the whitetail and hippo. He lowered his head and charged.

Patrick thrust his hooves and shoved the larger ram into the counter. Hanging utensils dropped and scattered. Out in the dining area, Ruth screamed my name. Otterton hissed above Isabelle cradling the wounded fox. As the bigger ram tried to stand, Patrick shoved him into the nearest wall. The blind bull caught the back of Henry's neck as he made for the exit. A flash of silver flew up Bill's arm. Henry laughed and kicked Bill onto the floor. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen!

A hoof caught my shoulder and tore me away seconds before Patrick and the ram crashed through. Isabelle released me and pushed past Henry into the dining area, screaming at Ruth to call an ambulance. The hippo's grin stretched impossibly wide as his hooves fastened around the ram's throat. His ears wiggled. The ram jabbed his horns into Patrick's chin. The hippo's body rumbled with a low, terrible laugh. I climbed onto the counter above them.

Otterton growled behind me. I shuddered and sifted through utensils strewn across a white towel. My fingers hooked a metal spoon, still dripping with lukewarm stock. I threw it at Patrick's head. The hippo didn't even flinch. The ram gagged. My fingers caught the handle of a grilling fork. Otterton's teeth snapped. I jabbed the tines into the back of the hippo's head.

Patrick lurched and swatted the fork away. His right arm struck the stove, wobbling the pot towards him. The ram drove his knees into the hippo's stomach. Patrick threw out his hooves to catch himself. Water seeped over the rim. His arm struck the stove again. I wrapped the towel around my hooves and shoved hard against the handle. Patrick's ears shot up. The pot fell.

The hippo bellowed and slammed his fists into everything around him. Brown water seared down his arms. The pot clanged onto the floor. I stared from the counter, towel slipping from my hooves. He hurt Tifanny. He held me in place and tried to make me watch his whitetail cohort's attempt to boil Edmund alive. He smashed a salt shaker into Bill's eyes and tried to strangle the ram. He hurt me. A smile curved on my muzzle.

The larger ram rested his head against a cabinet and clutched his throat. Henry stood at the threshold. His eyes trailed from Patrick, now unconscious or dead with a peeled face, to me. My smile stretched into a grin. Thrusting the knife towards me, Henry darted into the dining area, nearly tripping over Reg and Vic. Bo leapt in front of him. Henry flipped over the divider and struck his forehead on the tiles. The knife skidded under the nearby counter.

A wave of nausea crept up my throat. My face shrank. I quickly climbed back down. Past the bigger ram, Bill clutched his arm. Bo rushed into the kitchen and immediately propped the bull into a sitting position. Ruth followed close behind and almost screamed at the sight of his face. The ram pushed by me and helped Bo lift Bill to his feet. "Billy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's fine, Randy," Bill soothed. "As long as I don't reopen my eyes, I'll be fine."

One hoof settled over my mouth. The other feebly grabbed for the bell. Bo steadied Bill while Randy dragged Vic, Reg, and Henry into the dining area. Ruth cautiously checked on Patrick and recoiled into the divider. An ugly burnt smell carried over. My fingers dug into the pendant. And at the corner of my eye, Otterton vanished with a low growl.

This wasn't supposed to happen. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Prey weren't supposed to hurt other Prey…oh, dear God, what did I just do? He hurt me, but he was…this was…Prey weren't supposed to…oh, God, what did I do?

"Mayor Bellwether!" Ruth's arms flew around me. "I'm so sorry!"

I blinked and tried to return her embrace. "It's o-okay, Ruth."

"I should've been in here and, oh, God, what happened? What happened to him?" She jabbed a hoof towards Patrick.

I didn't, couldn't look.

Randy spoke for me. "He knocked the damn pot off. Throwing around his fists like that, I'm not surprised the idiot burned himself. Unfortunately, he's still breathing. Must be the thick skin." The ram knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "Thank heavens you weren't injured, Mayor Bellwether. We need you, unlike these scum."

Ruth squeezed my shoulders and led me out of the kitchen. Reg, Vic, and Henry were placed against the wall. The whitetail groaned. Isabelle curled her fist. Randy shook his head. The impala angrily crossed her arms. Bo walked to Ruth. She wrapped her arms around the donkey's neck. Tiffany stirred in her seat. I immediately ran to her and took her hooves. "Oh, my God, Tiff, I'm so sorry."

The mare checked me over. "They didn't hurt you, did they, Dawn?"

"Tiff, that hippo threw you into a table."

She shrugged. "I've had worse. I'll just need a personal day." Tiffany stood and clutched her back.

A ZPD cruiser parked abruptly outside. Tiffany took a few steps towards the door, gradually steadying her legs. Randy tenderly cleaned as much he could of Bill's face. Isabelle pressed her hoof to her cut cheek. Ruth wept in Bo's arms. This wasn't supposed to happen. My eyes settled on Edmund. The arctic fox tilted his head towards me, eyes brimmed with tears. I closed mine.

In the darkness, Patrick thrashed as the vegetable stock burned his skin. The hippo transformed into the first mark on Lowam. The wolf growled and bit at Lionheart. My hoof trembled over the trigger. The wolf shrank into Emmett Otterton, snarling and slashing in Panacea Court's secure wing. Melina's frightened gaze bore into the back of my head. I clutched my temples and reopened my eyes. Edmund curled onto his back. Ugly cuts streaked marooning red across his muzzle.

I dropped to my knees. My fingertips faintly brushed the bell pendant. Patrick, Otterton, Edmund, and the first mark morphed into one another, punctuated by roars and screams and growls. The leopardess from today's ZNN report joined them. And soon, she was joined by Tiffany and Isabelle and Bill, collapsed on the floor. Hot tears stung my eyes. My arms fell uselessly at my sides.

Tiffany knelt beside me and brushed her hoof along my back. Red and blue lights flashed over her face. She pulled me close. I shut my eyes and sobbed in her arms.


	8. Soft Sheep

Alex struck the ground and howled. Behind him, Viola begged Renato to regain his senses. The savage black jaguar leapt at her, only to fall unconscious halfway. She screamed. Angry Prey stormed the grass, led by the scarred hippo. Pink burns split his face. Isabelle hooked her arms around Alex and tried to carry him. Gazelle cradled the collapsed Nicky Mephitway. Stacy pleaded over the radio. A shadowy mammal, teeth bared and claws drawn, dove for me.

"I'm sorry…please…I'm sorry…"

I opened my eyes. An alarm clock flashed 3:24 AM in soft blue. Something quivered in my arms. Wool pressed against my muzzle. Tilting my head, I found Dawn sobbing into my collarbone. My heart sank. Hers beat loudly against my chest. "Shh, it's okay." I ran my fingers through her headwool. "It's okay."

The ewe dug her fingers into my back. Hot tears pooled. I stroked her headwool some more. "It's okay, it's okay, it's me. You're safe."

She began to hyperventilate. "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me…"

A cold pit grew in my stomach. "I don't hate you, Dawn."

"Please understand…I just wanted to make things better…"

I gently pried her face from my chest and nuzzled her tear-soaked cheeks. The ewe's eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry…please don't hurt me…"

"I'll never hurt you." I slowly licked her tears away. Her fingers eased their grip. "You're safe with me."

Dawn's breathing and heartbeat steadied. "Tyler?"

I kissed her forehead. "Present."

She faintly laughed and pushed her fingers to my shoulders. Her face returned to my collarbone with fresh tears. "You're still here."

"Of course I am." I settled one paw at the small of her back. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Another faint laugh, more tears. "I'm sorry, Ty."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

Her fingers fell from my shoulders. "Please don't hate me."

My tail looped around her. One of her hooves clutched it to her chest. I kissed her forehead a second time. "I'll never hate you. How could I hate the most beautiful mammal in all of Zootopia?"

Her fingers tensed around my tail. "Please don't leave me."

I slid my paw from her back to cup her face. Dawn stared at me with frightened, watery eyes. I gently squeezed her cheek. She halfheartedly nuzzled my pads. "I'm never going to leave you. You're the most important mammal in my life."

The ewe's face quaked. I kissed her trembling lips. Her hooves released my tail and gripped my shoulders. I deepened the kiss. She slowly returned it with a low whimper. I slid my mouth away from hers and tenderly licked the tears under her left eye. Her grip tightened. "You promise?"

I lapped another tear trickling down her right cheek. "I will never hate you or leave you. I promise."

Her fingers drifted from my shoulders to my muzzle. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." My paw returned to her cheek. "I love you, Dawn."

She kissed the side of my nose. "I love you, Tyler. I love you so much. Please don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

I brushed my lips against hers. Dawn melted into the kiss. Her fingers ran through my headfur. "Thank you, thank you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong."

I caressed the wool along her back. Dawn gently kissed under my chin. Her heartbeat rose, followed by more tears. "I don't deserve you…" My tail coiled around her. Dawn's heartbeat resteadied. Her soft headwool brushed my muzzle. "I'm sorry."

Kissing her forehead a third time, I held Dawn until the tears stopped. Once again, the ewe slept peacefully in my arms. I sighed. Seventh time in three months. And if it was like the last six, she wouldn't remember it in the morning. And I wouldn't have the heart to tell her. I tried not to think about all those nights she slept alone. My eyes slowly shut.

I woke a minute before her seven o'clock alarm. A little smile held on Dawn's muzzle. I traced the outline of her face. The ewe stirred. I lightly tickled under her chin. She giggled. With a little smile of my own, I carefully reached over and flicked off her alarm. Dawn slowly awoke. I pressed my lips against hers. The ewe clasped my muzzle and hungrily returned the kiss. I brushed her back. Our mouths parted. We smiled.

Dawn slid out of bed and lifted my red shirt from the desk. She giggled and draped it over her shoulders. "Maybe I should borrow one of these. I don't look half bad in red."

Recalling one night's choice in underwear, I chuckled. "I definitely agree."

Another giggle. She set my shirt onto her desk and blew a kiss from the doorway. I climbed out and got dressed while she showered. My arrowhead sat next to her bell necklace. That made me smile a little. Mi hermosa oveja laughed beautifully over rushing water. I made my way to her kitchen and arranged our barely touched dinner from The Dunes. Soon enough, she trotted out, steadying her freshly dried headwool.

Dawn fielded a call halfway through breakfast. I finished my half of the ensalada combo. She sipped at her to-go Armadillo Palmer and groaned at some mention of pellets. Burnt mint hit my nostrils. I shook my head. Alex was better, now. So was Isabelle. And those assholes who hurt us, Dawn, and Tiffany were locked away. Everything was fine…except for Renato and the other affected Predators. I pushed away my remaining almonds and lettuce leaves.

The ewe soon walked back into the kitchen, tucking her phone into her file bag. She kissed my cheek and brushed my arm. "Thank you for spending the night. I really needed that."

I nuzzled her cheek. "Anything I can do for you."

Another kiss. "You're perfect. Sorry I have to run. I've got to meet with Kleen Krew. Something about drainage problems around Tundratown. See you tonight?"

"Lemme know when." I kissed her forehead. She giggled. I cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Take care, okay? I love you."

Dawn brushed her lips between my eyes. "I love you, too. Hopefully, today won't be too exciting. At least, not until tonight." She winked.

I grinned and gave her one last hug. "I miss you already."

Another giggle, another kiss, and she walked to the door. I quickly retrieved my arrowhead and picked up the manila folder. It collected quite the number of creases, tears, and dents over three months of "deliveries". She locked her apartment and began our usual routine of Mayor and Aide by thanking me for "bringing that memo from Kleen Krew". We shared one more kiss before the elevator doors parted and went our separate ways on Sienna Avenue.

My phone vibrated. The cold pit formed in my stomach as I checked the number. "Buenos días, Viola."

"Buenos días, Tyler. I know it's early, but I just got Mama and Tía back from Panacea. Renato está durmiendo. No sé cuando se despertará."

"Lo siento."

"I know es muy temprano, but I had to talk to someone." Viola chuckled wistfully. "¿Cómo está la alcaldesita?"

"Tiene miedo. Cuando estaba dormida…" I flinched. "Cuando…"

"Yo entiendo. ¿Pesadillas?"

"I hope it's just nightmares, but I haven't told her. She's still pretty shaken up. And I'm sure running the whole city doesn't help."

The jaguar yawned. "Ojalá que mejore, para ella."

I managed a smile. "Gracías. Get some sleep. Ten buen día."

"Igualmente." She hung up with another, sadder yawn.

8:06. I repocketed my phone and continued down Sienna. A passing Buck LeSabre slowed so its lupine driver could call out a "Pred Pride". I nodded. He drove off. Around the corner of Sienna and Russet, my mind drifted back to that night. Dawn clung to my arms and cried about what that damn deer almost did, while that hippo would've made her watch. My arms instinctively wrapped around the open air. I sighed and pressed on.

It was around eight-thirty when I arrived outside View-Pine Apartments. A familiar Coyota Tundra was parked in the adjacent lot, with a bike secured under its canopy. I walked into the reworked, cave-themed lobby. A coyote who could've passed for a younger, less stressed Preston smiled at me. I smiled back and made my way to the elevator. Its slate gray doors opened, revealing Nicky Mephitway.

The other skunk blinked. "Oh, hey, Ty. Been a while." He shuffled out and shook my paw. His arrowhead swayed. Blood flickered across his chest. I shook my head. He frowned. "Sorry, I know I haven't kept in touch."

"Not your fault. I was just thinking…it's good to see you're back up and running."

Nicky laughed sadly. "I'm not gonna be running for a while. Long walks still take a little out of me." He gently rubbed his left side. "Don't ever get flung off a stage. The waiting period before you can do it again ain't worth it." His smile faltered.

"Good to see you, anyway. I'm checking on Alex."

"Oh, yeah? So was I. Volk's a swell guy. His girlfriend's nice, too. You know, I've never really thought about dating outside our species–besides Gazelle, obviously, but who hasn't?–, but seeing those two kinda makes me wanna give it a shot."

"I'm sure one of your fans would be happy to help."

"Maybe." His smile once again faltered. "I had to make sure he was okay. I took care of his hospital bill since, you know, it was my fault you guys were even there in the first place." He tapped his claws together. "He's not pissed off or anything, but still…"

I patted his shoulder. "You had no idea it would happen. And you still came through to help him. I'm sure he appreciates it. I certainly do."

His smile returned. "Thanks, Tyler. I should get going. _Noontime_ needs me for voiceover work." Nicky cleared his throat and mi-mi-mi'd. "I'll pass. Good to see you. Take care, my fellow arrowhead." We shook paws and Nicky departed with a few varying recants of "Welcome to Zootopia, ladies and gentlemammals".

I selected the third floor and leaned into the elevator's back wall. My last visit to Giza Central replayed. Alex lied in his sterile white bed, bandages lining his chest, left arm in a dark blue sling. Isabelle sat nearby, stroking his head and smiling at me. His older brother, a brown wolf named Dimitri, playfully teased "Little Sascha", much to the impala's amusement. I stood there, trying hard not to cry. Alex laughed and asked if Preston nuked anyone yet. I told him no. We laughed together.

The doors parted with a ding. I stepped into the cavern-molded hallway and knocked on the black door with the golden 3C placard. Alex opened it and immediately snagged me with his right arm. "How the hell are you, Ty? Have a good night?" He grinned.

I chuckled and broke from his hold. "Yeah, I spent it with Dawn. And since I was already up and it's my day off, I figured, what the hell, go see how Volk's doing."

"You just missed Nicky Mephitway. Izzy and I had to repeatedly reassure him we didn't hate his guts. Kinda hard to when he paid my hospital bills." He ushered me into his apartment. "And yesterday I pushed myself to the limit and helped build a bookcase. It…didn't end well."

Isabelle laughed and a frying pan crackled from the kitchen. "He mismatched a couple boards. The whole thing fell apart."

I shook my head. "If only those things came preassembled."

"Tell me about it." Alex gently pulled out a chair for me. I tried not to stare at the tusk scar sticking out through his tan fur. Or the faint antler cut across her cheek. "We were just about to have ourselves pancakes and an omelet, and then make a run to Den Depot sometime after ten. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, I got nothing going on." I sat down and folded my paws atop the table.

Alex scooped the last pancake from the press and headed to the cutting board. He diced a tomato and a bell pepper and carefully mixed them into Isabelle's pan. The impala smirked and pecked his cheek. The wolf grinned and locked her muzzle into a kiss. She broke it with a laugh. He pulled away and diced an onion, still grinning. I smiled, until I remembered Dawn trembling in my arms.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just…" I rubbed my face. "I'm worried about Dawn."

The chair next to me slid out. Alex's paw rested on my shoulder. "What's up?"

I sighed and set my paws onto the table. "I've spent a few nights at Dawn's since we started dating. And sometimes, after we've…" I scratched the back of my head.

Isabelle smiled warmly over her shoulder. "After you two mated, I'm guessing?"

My cheeks burned. "Um, I dunno if I'd say that exactly. I'm not opposed to the idea. Just never really thought of it like that."

Alex snickered. "Dude, I've seen the way you two get. Hell, just last week, we saw you two sneaking kisses at Misty's, between talks about City Hall this and Mammal Acts that. I woulda said hi, but Izzy didn't want me to ruin the moment."

Isabelle stuck out her tongue. "You were so disappointed."

The wolf stuck out his tongue back at her. "Never disappointed with you. Anyway, my point is that I've seen the way you act with her, heard the way you talk about her. And it sounds a lot like our skunk found his mate."

I pictured Dawn nestling into my chest and smiled. "Guess that explains the urge to pull her into my arms and curl my tail around her whenever she's sad."

Alex patted my head. "Can I be your Best Mammal? Would she take Zorrillo as her last name, or would it be something like Bellwether-Zorrillo?"

Isabelle swatted his right shoulder. "Leave him alone. Besides, she'd obviously go with Zorrillo-Bellwether. It rolls off the tongue better."

I laughed. "Okay, Alex'll be my Best Mammal and Isabelle'll be our Maid of Honor. Of course, I'll have to run it by Dawn, first." I grinned. "So how about you two, then?"

Alex's cheeks flared. But before Isabelle could reply, he recovered with a little smile. "Way I see it, it's now very hard to picture my life without her in it."

The impala tittered. "You sentimental piece of crap."

"You know you love it. Besides, Dimitri and Anya have pups, so I'm not gonna be pressured for grandkits anytime soon." His muzzle tensed. "Not that I'm against the idea of starting a family with you, Izzy. I'm just…"

She kissed the top of his head. "You're not yet cool enough to be a dad."

Alex kissed under her chin. "You got it. I'm still too dorky for fatherhood. Our little ones would be ashamed of me."

I choked back a snicker. "So your families are okay with you two?"

"Haven't met Alex's parents quite yet. Mine are cool with it. And Dimitri and Anya don't mind, as long as I promise to take good care of "Little Sascha"."

Alex groaned. "I'm gonna kill him."

Isabelle giggled and returned to the pan. Alex soon joined her and prepared three plates and three forks. I nibbled on chunks of pancakes and pepper, tomato, and onion-embedded egg. The wolf and impala ate in silence. I finished three pancakes and half my omelet before pushing the plate away. "Really good stuff, guys. But I had breakfast with Dawn, and I'm not looking forward to walking around with that full a stomach."

The impala smiled. "Thanks. I love pancakes and he loves eggs. Of course, when it comes to cooking them…"

"I said I was sorry about launching that frittata at your ceiling. I peeled it off and painted over the burn."

"Never said I was mad at you." Isabelle returned to me with a concerned frown. "What happened with Dawn?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, after we…after we mated those nights, she'd wake up around three-something, crying and telling me how sorry she was. And then she'd realize it was me and beg me to not to hate her and not to leave her. I'd tell her I'd never do either. And then she'd fall asleep and not remember a thing next morning. Last night was the seventh time in the last three months. And that's just when I'm around. I hate to think what she's like when I'm not." My vision blurred.

Alex's paw and Isabelle's hoof squeezed my shoulders. I expected a crack from the wolf about how this proved I was Dawn's mate, but he remained respectfully silent. The impala gave me a hug. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Isabelle shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry about, Ty. But were you going to talk to her about it?"

"I dunno if I can. She's been getting more and more stressed, and there was that night at Bullram and Rambull's." I clasped my muzzle shut.

The impala nodded. "I understand." She stroked her scratched cheek. "It's where I got this nifty battle scar."

"To go with mine?" Alex raised his left arm.

She playfully punched his right shoulder. "I get why you're worried. But if it keeps up, you should talk to her about it. Probably sooner than later."

"I getcha. If something is bothering her, I hate being unable to do anything about it."

Isabelle patted my paw. "You'll be able to help her. You're a good mammal, Ty. And she's lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

Scooting a chair to the sink, I helped Isabelle and Alex with the dishes and scraping batter from the press. Isabelle dunked and passed a ceramic plate to me. I wiped it and passed it to Alex. The tan wolf set it atop the others in the cabinet. "How's Stacy?"

"She's fine, although there was that time she had to be taken off dispatch, after Amanda got rear-ended." I shuddered at the memory of Stacy screaming into the receiver. "Some rhino decided it was his civic duty to ram a delivery truck."

Alex growled. Isabelle reached over me and held his arm. The wolf calmed down. "Bet Preston loved that. Anyone else taking shots at you guys?"

"Nothing as dramatic, but we still occasionally get insults about "going back to the forest" or "crawling back into the caves" or something else equally stupid." I dried the final plate and passed it to Alex. "At least we haven't had another affected Predator for a week. Maybe it'll quiet down. And maybe…"

Isabelle peeled off her gloves. "Things will get better. Those Predators will recover, and we'll hopefully won't have a repeat of that night at Bullram and Rambull's." Her muzzle wavered.

Alex stroked her back. "Your vote of confidence is much appreciated." He kissed her cheek.

I managed a smile. "Yeah, it is. Thanks, Isabelle." It faded. "I'll talk to Dawn tonight. You're right, should be sooner than later."

She squeezed my paw. "I hope it works out."

* * *

The Kleen Krew porcines and aardvarks officially began their presentation a little after ten and departed a little after twelve. Aside from an experimental product that cleared frozen discharges with no disastrous aftereffects, there really wasn't anything that hadn't been previously covered. Keep the pipes heated. Mind the torrents from ice pools. Break down sewage growlers before they accumulated into another iceberg. At the far right corner, Otterton crouched low for the first time in days, unseen by the overly eager Kleen Krew chief.

Teresa walked them out. "Thank you for coming. We'll send the message to R-Tic. I'm sure they'll love Burn-Sno." She closed the door behind them and winced. "I suppose it takes all kinds, but I just can't grasp how a mammal could be _that_ devoted to sewage work."

"Be thankful it's him and not either of us." I jingled my bell pendant with the back of my hoof. Otterton remained in the corner, hissing far quieter than usual, although his eyes still burned. I pointedly looked at the gazelle. "Thanks for helping me through that. I had to handle that aardvark's…detailed enthusiasm by myself when Lionheart was around."

Teresa chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I'd be a terrible Assistant Mayor if I, well, didn't assist you."

Otterton vanished. I sighed with relief. "And I'm very grateful. I don't think I can field more conversations about "black water discharges" without backup." I shuddered at the unintentional pun.

Teresa gave me a sympathetic smile. "Like I said, I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't assist you."

I looked over my planner. There was the interview with _PreyLife_ around six regarding my first three months as Mayor. Definitely was looking forward to that. Diana Prancewhinn wouldn't ask too many questions regarding the Predators still receiving care at Panacea Court. And Teresa would be there, just in case _PredLife_ sent one of their mammals to join the interview. Hopefully, they'd…

My stomach knotted. I closed my eyes and lightly brushed the bell pendant. Fortunately, Teresa was sorting through the daily paperwork when I reopened them. Otterton didn't manifest on my desk, burying his claws and crunching the air mere inches from my face. I clutched my arms. I didn't need another screaming fit.

As I tried to busy myself with the proposal to replace one of Sahara Square's older heating units, my file bag rang. Teresa nodded and quickly stepped out of the office. I quietly thanked her and opened the flap. The burner Ramsung nearly shook out of its shoddy iHorn case. Doug. I held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, _Boss_."

I clutched the bell pendant. "What is it, Doug?"

The ram coughed out a laugh. "I've been sitting on my hindquarters for the last week. Woolter and Jesse are still producing specimens on your command and your dollar. You really just gonna let all of this go to waste?"

I quickly searched the room for Otterton. He mercifully remained absent. "Don't get surly with me, Doug. We needed to break for a while. It builds tension and–"

"You've gone soft, Dawn. Admit it."

"You seem to forget _I'm_ the one paying _you_."

There was a pause. "It's that skunk, isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you implying?"

Doug choked. Another pause. "Listen," he continued in an unusually diplomatic fashion. "All I'm saying is that if you want your epidemic to spread, we should keep acting on it."

"We're building tension, right now. All but the last three marks have fallen into comas." Including Emmett Otterton, who so graciously haunted my mind. "If we darted them all at once, it'd be contained and resolved. The fear would be short-lived. We build up, that'll push them in the right direction. You know that, _marksram_." My hoof trembled. My eyes watered.

"What the hell's wrong with your voice?"

I wiped away the tears and steadied myself. "Had to sit through a very boring, very disgusting presentation about fixing Tundratown's sewage problems. But you'd know all about wading through shit, wouldn't you?"

"That's rich. Did your boy-toy's fumes burn some brain cells?"

"He's been de-scented, but that's of no concern to you. After that stunt you pulled that almost got him killed–"

"Hey, I was just doing exactly what _you_ told me to do. And why the hell are you wasting minutes bitching me out for? I just asked for my next assignment, like a "good" employee. I've got more candidates to chose from. Like this cheetah in Sahara Square–"

I growled and shook my head. "We'll discuss this when the time comes. Just lay low for now and await my next call. And if you're really that bored, help the boys synthesize more pellets. That way, Woolter can stop calling me to give the go-ahead."

"Aren't we bitter? Wouldn't happen if you'd let a ram take care of you."

"Doug, I'd advise you to shut your goddamned mouth, right now. As it stands, you have been on thin ice since the riot outside The Palm. Your idiotic timing almost got Tyler killed."

"Funny how little concern you have for Gazelle's well-being."

"Gazelle has her lap-tigers to protect her. And I don't want her dead, just to learn the error of her ways–as you so bluntly put it." Nausea crept. I clutched the bell. "I'll make this simple, so you don't waste more of _my_ minutes. I will call you if I decide to resume the epidemic. And you _will_ treat me with respect, like a "good" employee, or I'll cram your precious gun right down your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he grunted. "Just don't keep us waiting too long."

I shoved the burner back into my file bag and rubbed my temple. My stomach lurched. I hooked the bin with my foot and threw up. After a few seconds of painful gagging, I fell back into my chair and dug out a hoofful of napkins to clean my mouth. Tears stung my eyes. I wiped them with my arm and tied the trash bag. Once again, I was thankful Otterton hadn't chosen this moment to menace me.

The burner clanged the familiar ringtone. Easing myself towards my file bag, I checked the message. Jesse. _Lambert and Cottenberg will be waitin for ya. Conference Room 6-C I think._ I weakly chuckled at the lack of a "bitchin" and tucked the burner back inside. I was wondering when I'd hear from them. Suppose they were restless as Doug. Stupid rams. My hooves gripped the armrests.

Teresa walked in a few minutes later, juggling papers in her hooves. "Sorry about that. Bea had to run some photocopies and…Mayor Bellwether, are you all right?"

I pried my quaking hooves from the armrests and forced them into my lap. "Yes, I'm fine. Got out of an unpleasant call with a concerned citizen." I tapped my fingers together. "They asked me if the Predators from Panacea Court were out. I had to break the bad news."

The gazelle frowned and set the papers atop my desk. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hate being the bearer of bad news, myself. But if you need my help next time it happens…"

"Thank you, Teresa." I slipped out of the chair. "I need to clear my head a little. Would you ask Tom to get rid of my trash? My breakfast didn't agree with me."

"Of course. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Look over the Heating Unit Replacement proposal and let me know your thoughts on the matter," I called over my shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit!"

Carefully shutting the door behind me, I trotted for the elevator. Halfway there, Greg emerged from another room and nodded to me. I nodded back. He began to follow. I resisted grappling the pendant. He stopped next to the elevator. I reached for the down button. He pressed it for me. I stepped into the car. He joined me.

As soon as the doors closed, Greg dragged a heavy sigh. "I apologize for any discomfort I've caused you. But I wanted to make sure you were feeling well."

"Thank you, Greg. I'm feeling fine."

"With all respect, I have to disagree. Your walk in the hallway was strained, and one of your hooves is grabbing for your bell necklace. Has anyone in the building harassed you in the last hour?"

I shook my head and consciously pressed my hooves to my sides. "No, I got out of an unpleasant conversation with a concerned citizen regarding the Predators at Panacea Court. And before that, I sat through Arturo Vart's presentation about Tundratown's sewage problems. My day hasn't gotten off to a good start."

"Understood. Do you require any further assistance?"

I patted his arm. "No, I'll be fine. This conference won't take long. Bogo sent a couple of his boys to consult me about the Predator issue. Thank you for your concern. You're a good employee, Greg."

The elevator doors opened. Down the hall, Lambert and Cottenberg, dressed in their Savannah Central blues, peered from 6-C's doorway. Greg curiously narrowed his eyes. "I will leave you to your business with the ZPD." He vanished behind the closing doors.

Lambert and Cottenberg walked me into the conference room and shut the door. "Nothing to worry about," the former reassured me. "We have the entire floor for the next half-hour. Bogo came through for us."

Cottenberg pulled out a chair for me. I took it, set my file bag on the table, and refrained from grasping the armrests. The bell swayed over my collarbone. "Thank you both for coming. I'm sorry that I don't have much to report."

"Doug said you're "building tension" or something like that. We completely understand where you're coming from." Lambert plopped into his seat and grinned. "Scare the hell outta them. I can respect that."

Cottenberg frowned. "But for how long? We can't keep up the ruse under Bogo's nose forever." He slipped a paper out of his pack. "For posterity. He thinks we're getting an official report from you before _PreyLife_ does the interview."

"I appreciate your dedication, but I still have nothing to report."

Lambert gaped. "You haven't quit, have you? Doug said–"

Cottenberg glared. "Don't assume everything that thickheaded gunram tells you is gospel." His gaze softened as he turned to me. "Is something wrong? No one's blackmailed you, have they? If they have, Lambert and I can throw some "encouragement" their way."

Ignoring the way Lambert's face brightened, I shook my head again. "No, nothing's wrong. I…" I pressed my hooves against the table. Another wave of nausea crept. I grabbed the bell and took a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong. I'm simply biding my time."

"We shouldn't "bide our time" much longer," Cottenberg interjected. "Those Predators are going to wake up sooner or later, and it would only take one to ID Doug as their attacker."

"Assuming that A) they wake up, and B) their brain chemistry hasn't been scrambled enough to eliminate such memories. Besides, how would they have seen him anyway? You know that ram could stroll out in broad daylight and no mammal would spot him," Lambert countered. "It's why I don't wanna be in the same room as that son of a bitch."

Jesse said the same thing, that night…I coughed a laugh. As the two of them argued, I stared at the far end of the table. Otterton clambered on top and bared his teeth. My fingers nearly tugged the bell off its chain. The rams continued their debate, still unaware of the otter crawling across the table. But why would they see him? No, Otterton was lying comatose at Panacea Court, not slinking towards me and scraping his claws into the polished wood.

I blinked. He was still there. He was still angry. He wasn't going away. He was getting too close.

"Please stop…" I quietly begged.

Otterton hissed. Lambert and Cottenberg stopped yammering and looked down at me. "What's wrong, Mayor?"

"Your blathering's put her on edge," Cottenberg scolded.

The otter curled towards Lambert and growled. Of course, the ram didn't hear him. "Maybe you're right. Dawn, you okay? You're shaking pretty badly."

"Maybe we should crank up the thermostat?"

"She's not cold. Something's scaring her."

I tried to push back my chair. Otterton advanced past the two idiot rams who wouldn't see him coming. I kicked the underside of the table. The otter snapped his teeth. I yelped as the chair flipped backwards. My wool barely cushioned my head on the landing. I rolled over onto my hooves and crawled across the floor. Otterton dropped from the table and followed me across the dark red carpet.

"What's going on?" Lambert took a step towards me.

"Get back!" I kicked my foot at Otterton's head. The otter wasn't deterred. And from the right, the black wolf from the night on Lowam manifested. Where did he come from?! That never happened before! I kicked at them again. "Get away from me!"

Lambert recoiled, just missing the wolf. "Dawn, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Cottenberg approached, stepping right where Otterton's tail would have been. The ghastly otter paid him no need, keeping his savage eyes locked onto mine. I seized the legs of another chair and toppled it over. The otter and wolf climbed over it, leaving Lambert and Cottenberg with their mouths agape. I threw my arms atop another chair. My feet finally reconnected with the floor. Their jaws clacked in unison.

"Okay, something's definitely wrong. What the hell are we supposed to do, Joseph?"

Cottenberg waved Lambert away and approached from the right, holding his hooves in the air. "Mayor, we're not here to harm you. You can trust us."

"Shut up!" I yelled before I could stop myself. Otterton and the wolf flinched for a few precious seconds. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. You wouldn't understand. I had to do it…"

Cottenberg paused. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Otterton and the wolf froze. A third Predator peeled from the wall, bearing a pelt of yellow fur and brown rosettes. The leopardess from the ZNN report, the one who very easily could've…I shook my head. She sniffed the air and dug her paws into the carpet. Otterton and the wolf glared at her. She glared back and swiveled her eyes onto me. They marched as one.

"Good God, she's losing it. We need to call security."

Cottenberg hissed through his teeth. "No, this is a minor episode and we can deal with it. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves."

The three Predators, two of whom long succumbed to comas, tried to corner me against the wall. Cottenberg grabbed for my shoulder. I ran along the other side of the table. The leopardess and wolf leapt at one of the chairs in the path of Cottenberg's arm, knocking it over. Otterton shot between the legs and crunched his teeth just short of my heel. Pinpricks singed at the back of my neck. I collided with the wall.

Otterton, the wolf, and the leopardess surrounded me. My feet uselessly scraped the carpet. Behind them, Cottenberg clasped an angry hoof over Lambert's mouth. My eyes watered. I squeezed the bell pendant as hard as I could. It didn't even ring. Otterton took the first step. I pushed harder, scratching my fingers against the wall. A terrified little bleat escaped. The wolf took the second step. I dropped to my knees and threw out my hooves. The leopardess took the third step. "Please…I'm sorry…" This wasn't real. None of this was real. It wasn't…

Predators trapped the lowly ewe. Just like Lionheart backing me into my sham of an office, screaming how "my" mismanagement cost him key opportunities with delegates and screwed up paperwork. Like Bearing drafting me into his asinine projects with no consideration for my input or consent. Like every thoughtless Pred who knocked me around on the sidewalk without even saying they were sorry. It never stopped. It…

It all made sense, now.

I lowered my hooves. The three ghastly Predators drew back their lips in a chorus of snarls. I glared and lifted myself to my feet. "I'm not scared of you anymore," I whispered, not caring if Lambert and Cottenberg heard me. "I know what this is." I stomped my right foot.

Otterton, the wolf, and the leopardess took a step back.

My muzzle curled into a grin. "You damn Preds weren't satisfied with pushing me around on the street or in the office, were you? No, you had to do more. You had to come after me in my dreams and at the corner of my eye where no one else would see you. You never stopped." I stomped my left foot.

The three Predators started to shrink away.

I laughed and walked towards them. "This was just another way for you to oppress me, to shove me around like you do with every mammal who doesn't reach your stomach." My eyes hooked onto Otterton. "Or you little ones, tricking me into thinking you understood, so you could manipulate. You never gave a damn, Emmett. None of you ever did."

The Predators sealed their lips and continued backing away. I grabbed the nearest chair and dropped it onto the leopardess, almost dragging myself with it. The hard plastic struck her skull. A pleasant crack echoed through the conference room. As she stumbled, I threw my foot into her throat. The leopardess gagged and rolled onto her back. She transformed into Patrick, face rendered a sickly pink through steaming burns.

No, no more tricks. With a satisfied smile, I ground my heel against his jugular. He struggled and batted his hooves at my sides. I pressed harder. The hippo morphed back into the leopardess. Her arms fell limp.

The black wolf from Lowam climbed atop a chair. I laughed and flipped it over. He struck the wall jaw-first, like that night on the sidewalk. My heart started to pound. I almost felt the gun between my fingers. The wolf desperately attempted to right himself. I swiftly kicked the side of his muzzle. He dropped to the floor. I kicked him harder, lamenting that I couldn't snap his neck as easily as Bearig could've. He whined. I stomped between his eyes. He stayed down.

That only left Otterton. He bared his teeth and put on the usual show of slinking towards me. Oh, you dumb Pred. I tackled him and slammed his head hard against the carpet. The otter bit at my fingers. I pressed my thumbs into his throat. Otterton changed into Randy, struggling to free himself from Patrick's heavy hooves.

I laughed. "No, no more tricks. You're not going to torment me anymore. That's all you damn Predators have ever done." Hot tears streamed down my face. I dug my hooves deeper into his neck. Randy reverted to Otterton, who gasped and jabbed his paws at the undersides of my arms. I laughed again and shook him. "You can't hurt me, anymore." I throttled his head over the dark red. "No more…"

Emmett Otterton's face peeled away. Melina stared at me with equally teary eyes. Her paws gently held my hooves. My grip slackened. "It's not your fault. I know you're doing everything you can. I'm not mad at you."

She smiled warmly at me. Violet petals stroked my palms. My hooves slid away. Melina laughed softly. I laughed with her. "Thank you, Miss Bellwether. I don't know how to repay you."

My ears drooped. "Melina, I'm sorry…"

Her muzzle twitched. I flinched. Melina's smile curved into a sickly grin. She suddenly leapt for my throat. I swung my fist into her forehead. She withdrew into the carpet, shedding new tears. I struck her again. "No, no more tricks! No more of your damn Predator tricks!" I struck her again. Melina's face cracked away, revealing Edmund's underneath. The cuts in his muzzle reopened, leaking glass shards and blood.

"No more of your damn tricks!" I punched the arctic fox. His face reverted to Melina's. I punched again. Her deranged husband returned and curved his head to latch his teeth onto my throat. My fingers latched onto his. "No more, no more…" Otterton thrashed and raked his claws at my arms. I squeezed as tightly as I could. The savage otter made one final snarl and one final bite at the air. I grinned. "No more."

The ghastly Emmett Otterton fell lifeless between my hooves. And when I blinked, he was gone. Of course, he was never really there. Damn Predators. I looked over my hooves. Blood dried around my knuckles. I blinked again. Otterton didn't return. Neither did the wolf or the leopardess. I giggled.

"Mayor?"

I looked up. Lambert eyed me cautiously. Cottenberg glared. I chuckled. "I guess I gave you boys a bit of a fright. Sorry about that. I had to resolve some issues."

Cottenberg shook his head. "Is that what you call that little display? You're damn lucky no one else was around."

Lambert extended his hoof. I took it and rose to my feet. "Everyone needs to vent, Joseph. Besides, we have business to discuss. But first…" I pulled away from Lambert and approached my file bag atop the table. I dug out the burner and called Doug.

"We're ready. Let's take your cheetah in Sahara Square. Better shoot quickly…and I'm sure you're very proud of that. Just let me know how it turns out. Oh, well, in that case, I'll be sure to record it." Woolter screamed in the background. "Yeah, you make sure he's all right. Godspeed, marksram."

Tucking the burner back into the file bag, I uprighted the chair next to me and sat down. "I can trust you two to provide an escort, in case we need to intercept anyone?"

Lambert nodded. "Of course we will. I'm glad you're coming through."

Cottenberg crossed his arms. "So, he's gonna target a cheetah in Sahara Square?"

"One of his candidates for the next batch of epidemic patients," I replied with a dismissive wave. "It doesn't matter, really. I'm above their tricks, now. They're all going to fall sooner or later."

Lambert thrust his fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

Cottenberg shot him an annoyed glare. I nodded. "It's okay, Joseph. Everything'll be fine. I'm turning their tactics against them. Fear always works."

"Are you sure you're all right up there?" He tapped his temple.

I nodded again. "I got it out of my system. Don't worry. My judgment isn't clouded anymore. Doug'll get his next mark, the next stage of the epidemic will be underway, and fear'll push the population in the right direction." I leaned back and giggled. "Their tactics don't work on me, now. I'm finally free."

No more tricks. No more nightmares. No more sickly visions of Emmett Otterton snapping his teeth every time I turned my back. No more visions of Melina guilt-tripping me over what had to be done. No more Predators invading my mind and oppressing me as they always had. No more. To hell with Emmett Otterton. To hell with Melina. To hell with Edmund. To hell with every Predator that pushed me around.

To hell with them all.


	9. Fear Always Works

This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to be here! This wasn't supposed to happen! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

I scurried past Bogo and the other, larger cops' legs. The rhino reached for me. I ducked around his hoof. Lambert and Cottenberg stumbled about, their foolish bravado pushing them to fight the advancing ZPD. Bogo spun and raked his fingers at my backside. I shot to the left. The cape buffalo barked another order. Behind him, Judy yelled about "resisting arrest".

The hippo lunged. I threw myself hard to the right, barely dodging his graceful crash into the floor. His holster popped open. I seized the unwieldy tranquilizer gun and tried to steady it. My finger slipped over the trigger. A dart fired straight into Lambert's leg. The ram screamed and struck the polished floor, tripping the rhino officer before him. The hippo scraped his hooves towards me. I chucked the gun at his head and ran for the doors.

This wasn't supposed to happen! Prey were supposed to unite with other Prey! There would've been a better future for us all! And I…oh, God, Judy! What the hell did I almost do?!

I tumbled onto the sidewalk. A startled gazelle couple just about fell into the midday Auburn Street traffic. Muffled voices and hoofsteps thundered behind the doors. I leapt to my feet and bolted past. The couple called my name. The doors flew open. I made a sharp left down Adobe, shoving aside a stupid okapi who wouldn't get out of the way. ZPD sirens wept. A green glass bottle rolled out of a nearby alley. With a little groan, I ran down the cracked tarmac, and prayed what I stepped in wasn't vomit.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Judy wasn't supposed to come back. Not like that. The flap on my file bag gave way, spilling loose papers into the scattered rocks and dirt. I tugged out the burner. They couldn't have caught Doug yet. Lambert and Cottenberg would buy us a little time. I pulled up his number and crouched behind a trash can.

"Yo."

"Doug, oh, thank God! Where are you? I'm stuck in some alley down Adobe. The ZPD are going to come around any minute. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm a little ways up, on Cinnabar," he replied, so infuriatingly casual. "Lemme guess, you want me to provide you a quick getaway, like a "good" employee?"

"I don't have time for this! Please get here as soon as you can!"

"Oh, you're gonna have to move. How about you try coming my way? Then I won't expose the damn van before we're ready to get the hell out of Dodge."

I groaned and peered around the trash can. A cruiser rolled down Adobe. I clutched my bell pendant and nodded. "Fine, you win. I'll come to you. Where are you on Cinnabar?"

"The van's situated in an alley facing the old Kodiak Print Shop. Get here, we drive off into Vermillion and down the back. Don't worry, _Boss_ , you're in safe hooves." He hung up.

I jammed the burner into the bag and stole another cautious glance. The ZPD cruiser slowly drove by. My palm constricted around the bell. It continued on with no one stepping out to investigate. Yet. I forced myself onto my feet and relatched the flap. I could make it to Cinnabar, no problem. I'd get there, and Doug would get me out of here. I ran around a gaping pothole and ducked behind another trash can. A rock scraped my right leg. No, I could do this. I could make it to Cinnabar. I could get out of here.

My finger coiled around an invisible trigger. I now stood over the pit display at the Natural History Museum. Below, Judy and that fox were sprawled atop the fake dirt, surrounded by fake stones. I raised the gun and fired. The fox recoiled and transformed into another mark, snarling and weaving through the fake grass. But it wasn't real. Those weren't Night Howler pellets loaded in the chamber. But…I almost killed her. What the hell was wrong with me?! Prey weren't supposed to be fighting other Prey! We were supposed to be united against Predators!

I violently shook my head and fled down the remainder of the alley. Over my shoulder, the stupid okapi paused to watch me go. Forget him. I had to get to Cinnabar. Once I got to Cinnabar, everything would be okay. I didn't kill Judy. Woolter and Jesse still had to be out there. We could regroup. I just had to make it to Cinna…oh, God, what the hell did I almost do?! Tears pooled down my cheeks. I'm sorry, Judy. I'm so sorry…

On the other side, I shot down Rojo and slid behind a telephone pole. The ZPD sirens still concentrated on Auburn. Only a few mammals occupied the sidewalk, and most followed the sirens. I gave the bell pendant one more squeeze and ran for the next pole. No one paid me any attention. I laughed quietly. Just seven more streets, and I'd hit Cinnabar. I broke into a run.

And almost spiraled into the tarmac when an all-too-familiar fox strolled into view.

A newly-crafted THE END IS NIGH sign rested on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. Unable to break his gaze, I slowly moved around him. His free paw caught my shoulder. "I was right. You brought on the end. You and the other mammals in the tower. And now you flee with your tail between your legs." He bared his teeth.

I swatted at his arm. The fox dug his claws into my shoulder. I swung the bag into his jaw. His paw released. I continued running. He yelled behind me, no doubt catching the attention of passers-by flocking to Auburn. I ignored them and eased into a brisk walk. No sense of tripping over my feet or slamming into the next damn Stop sign.

Footsteps charged my way from the far end of Rojo. No! That stupid fox! Why did he have to be there?!

I chose the left, risking a shot over the tarmac that wouldn't lead me back to Auburn. A passing lion's turning car abruptly braked and honked. I dismissed the maned idiot and paused behind the white brick H&R Trot building across from Haymare Park. My heart thudded and burned. I pressed my hoof to my chest. Even from here, I heard the fox ranting about my escape. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen…

A siren shrieked down Rojo. I ran from the H&R Trot into Haymare. Three trees provided enough cover to catch my breath. The cruiser turned off Rojo and slowed by the white brick building. I clutched my arms and shivered. It continued on its merry way. And still that stupid fox's rant echoed. I shut my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Mayor Bellwether?"

I clasped my hoof over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Ruth gently set her hooves on my shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in trouble?"

Her donkey boyfriend pried her away. "Ruth, give her some space to breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Her eyes drifted towards the siren cluster around Auburn. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing," I blurted. "I appreciate your concern, but I have to get to a…delegate on Cinnbar. We're meeting to discuss important matters near the old Kodiak Print Shop. I'm almost late and wouldn't you know it, all the taxis and Zubers are occupied." I laughed nervously.

Ruth smiled warmly. "We can help you. Right, Bo?"

The donkey eyed me curiously. "I don't know politics very well, but why would you have an important meeting around there? Cinnabar's mostly hardware stores and abandoned buildings."

I batted my hooves. "It's a very important matter I have to keep hush-hush. So if you two wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you helped me and didn't breathe a word about it to anyone else."

Ruth's smile wavered. "Um, all right. We should help her, Bo. She's really worn out."

Bo's skeptical look eased. "Okay, we'll get you there. I'm gonna guess it's something to do with urban renewal."

"Yes, it is. We are in talks about remodeling that old Kodiak building into something new. But we need to survey the place and map out a course of action."

"See, that makes sense," Ruth added. "Well, we should get going. With all those cops going around, traffic might be an issue."

I hugged the ewe. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Ruth. Thank you so much."

Ruth stroked my headwool with one hoof and peeled me off with the other. Bo shrugged and led us to an older, silver-colored pickup. I snuck looks around and over my shoulder. No cruisers, no officers on foot. I was in the clear. Ruth and Bo would get me to Cinnabar, I'd meet with Doug, and this would all be over. The bell jingled against my palm. I managed a smile for the first time in what felt likes hours.

Bo lifted his keys to the lock, but then repocketed them. I glared. "I'm going to be very–"

The donkey turned onto me with a likewise glare. I stepped back. Ruth's hooves locked onto my shoulders. "We saw you running from the sirens, Mayor. And neither of us buys that lie about the Kodiak building on Cinnabar. What's really going on?"

I paled. "I really have to go there. I really have to meet with an important delegate and–"

Ruth's grip tightened. "Please, Mayor, we really wanna help you. But we have to know what's really going on."

Behind Bo, a ZPD cruiser slowly passed the entrance to Haymare's parking lot. "Please, I have to get there. You have no idea how important this is. Please, I'm begging you both."

The donkey sighed. "All right. We'll get you to Cinnabar. But if something happens to me or Ruth because of it, I _will_ hold you accountable."

"Thank you, Bo, thank you. I promise nothing bad will happen to either of you. Thank you so much."

Bo unlocked the pickup and lifted me into the cracking black seat. The cruiser didn't reappear. I scooted to the middle and curled against the upholstery. The donkey slid behind the wheel and started the ignition after Ruth climbed inside. I sighed. This would work. True, they were a little suspicious, but they believed me. And I'd make it to Cinnabar and to Doug and get out of Zootopia. I'd make it.

The pickup passed another cruiser. It took everything not to drop under Ruth's feet. Neither she nor Bo said anything. Ruth's face sank into a worried frown. I gently squeezed her hoof. Ruth attempted a smile, but it wouldn't hold. Bo kept his eyes on the road. I adjusted my glasses. The cluster of relics with the Kodiak Print Shop among them was only three streets down to the left.

And Bo signaled for a left three streets too soon.

"Um, Bo." I prodded his arm. "Where are we going? The Kodiak building is over there–"

His hoof depressed the lock. "I'm sorry, Mayor."

I spun towards Ruth. With a sad look of her own, she pressed the other lock. "What are you doing? I have to be there! I'm going to be very late!"

The donkey narrowed his eyes. "Ruth checked her phone while you were getting seated. I'm sorry, Mayor Bellwether, but we're not going to become your accessories."

I turned pleading eyes onto the ewe. "Please, Ruth, you have to understand. I really have to get to Cinnabar and head out before…"

Ruth sadly shook her head. "I can't believe you'd do something like that."

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. At least Ruth was supposed to be on my side! They both were! I did this for them! I did this for all Prey! "Please, let me out. Please, I'm begging you." New tears trickled down.

"Sorry, Mayor. We're going straight to Precinct One. I'm not going to let you throw my girlfriend under the bus." He said the last part with a low, very unPreylike growl.

I tore off my seatbelt and tried to stand up. Ruth's larger arm pushed onto my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mayor. But what you did–"

"I did it for you, you ungrateful shit!" I screamed in her face. "I did it for all Prey, being pushed around by those damned Predators! They never would've stopped! And this is how you repay me?!"

Bo's free hoof seized the back of my neck and shoved me to the seat. "Sit. Down."

I spun and bit into his arm. Bo flinched, swerving a little to the right. A whitetail family yelled. Ruth moved to wrap her arm around my stomach. I swung my fist into her collarbone. My seatbelt was still off. I slid my bag off my shoulder and shoved it over into the backseat. I climbed after it, kicking at Ruth's hooves. My forehead struck the floor. My glasses flipped onto the mat. Bo braked. I caught my glasses and scrambled up the back wall until my fingers caught the rear window latch.

"Dawn, please, stop!" Ruth barked. I batted away her hooves as I worked the latch. "Don't make this harder than it has to be!"

The latch flipped. I shoved the window open. "To hell with both of you." I tugged the strap and threw the bag into the bed. I followed, kicking what felt like Ruth's arm away. I landed an inch away from a shovel clattering atop the ribbed metal. I tried to stand. The pickup hiked sharply to the left. My back collided with the fender. The pickup stopped. I choked down a scream and rolled towards my bag.

Bo reached over the side. I grabbed the shovel and swung the blade at his hoof. The donkey retreated. Ruth reached from the other side. I jabbed the butt of the handle towards her face. The ewe wisely ducked back. Slipping my bag over my shoulder, I dragged the shovel to the tailgate. It dropped. Bo leapt in front of me. I thrust the handle towards his stomach. His hooves slapped onto it and tugged. I skidded across the metal. Ruth reached for me. I swung my foot at her cheek.

The donkey grabbed for my headwool, freeing one hoof from the handle. I shoved it forward. The butt jabbed hard into his lungs. Bo grunted and stepped back. I swung the handle under his chin. He dropped to his knees, clutching his jaw and chest. I brought the handle onto the back of his head. The donkey struck the tarmac. I grinned and readied another swing.

Ruth caught the handle, eyes flaring. Before I could step away, she raised it and flung me from the bed. I tumbled over the street. Blackstones and cracks cut into my legs. Pushing my bag back onto my shoulder, I stood up. Ruth tossed the shovel into the bed and charged. I growled and threw the bag into her stomach. The ewe gritted her teeth and choked a pained bleat. I swung the bag into her face. Ruth collapsed.

I ran. Over my shoulder, Ruth rose on shaky legs. She ran to Bo and cradled the groaning donkey in her arms. My heart clenched. I did it, again. Prey weren't supposed to hurt other Prey. And she had been nothing but supportive of me, until now. That wasn't supposed to happen! I stopped at the corner where Bo had turned too soon. The stretch of old buildings with Kodiak Print was visible three streets down. I looked behind. Ruth helped her donkey settle onto the tailgate. My fingers seized the bell. "I'm sorry…"

A passing car blared its horn. I broke into another run, leaving Ruth to tend to Bo. Cinnabar was so close, now. I bolted across the next street, startling a passing pickup into braking. Only two away, now. Someone screamed about the report they saw on Furbook. I groaned and ducked behind a fire hydrant. My heart thudded. I took deep breaths and inspected the next street. No cruisers, no more familiar faces, no other mammals yelling their findings on the Internet. I could make it. Jingling the little bell, I kept on.

Finally on Cinnabar, I slid past parked and thankfully empty cars lined for the hardware stores and chrome-plated bar across the street. A crack in the cement caught my right foot. I groaned and tugged myself free. Several of the cuts mapped along my legs began to bleed. I steadied my glasses and searched for any signs of the ZPD. No one. I kept walking, trying hard to disregard the stings burning into my shins.

Someone moved past the window of the Kodiak Print Shop. I quickly retreated into the alley across from it. Sure enough, there was a suspiciously van-sized tarp surrounded by stacked crates and ropes. He wasn't subtle, but I couldn't afford to be a chooser. But where the hell was he? I reached for my phone.

Footsteps hammered around the corner.

I tugged a bare section of tarp above my head, dropped to my hooves and knees, and crawled beneath the van's cold undercarriage. A sharp pebble burrowed into my right arm. I knocked it away and eased onto my back. Through the tarp, the muffled footsteps stopped at the mouth of the alley. I curled my arms into my chest. The bell jingled. I cradled it into my palm and closed my eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Prey weren't supposed to hurt other Prey. Prey were supposed to band together. I almost killed Judy. I beat up Ruth and Bo. Prey weren't supposed to hurt other Prey! How could I forget that?! I just wanted to go home. I wanted to go home and curl into bed. I wanted to wake up again, with a second chance to make things better. I wanted to fall asleep in Tyler's arms.

Oh, no…Tyler. I forgot about Tyler!

My eyes burned. I would've left Zootopia without him. No, I couldn't do that. And I wouldn't. Once Doug finally showed, I'd text Tyler and tell him to meet me…damn it, I didn't know his address. I always had him come to me. And I couldn't…no, this was easily resolved. I would ask him to send me his address, and then tell him I'd meet him there. It was risky, and Doug would surely gripe about it, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to leave Zootopia without Tyler. I love him. He loves me. He'd understand.

Footsteps stomped through the alley, pausing once or twice at the edge of tarp I crawled under. I clasped my muzzle. My heart beat in my ears. For several minutes–how long had it been?–I huddled and silently begged them to go away. They continued sweeping around the alley, slipping back into Cinnabar just to return for another look. One of them nudged a crate, knocking a coiled rope to the ground. My fingers dug into my cheeks. I dared to open my eyes twice. Shadows of the ZPD and all those concerned danced outside the light gray.

A new pair of hoofsteps joined them. "She told us she needed to go to the old Kodiak Print Shop." I frowned. All of the enthusiasm from our interactions at Bullram and Rambull's was completely drained from Ruth's voice. "Bo and I tried to get her to you guys, but she got out through the back window."

"We appreciate your efforts, Ms. Shephoof," Bogo replied uncomfortably close. I shuffled myself and the bag very slowly towards the wall. "We'll spread out down Cinnabar until she's found. She can't have gotten very far."

Glass shattered in the street.

My eyes shot open. Ruth and Bogo and the others moved for the Kodiak Print Shop. Was Doug distracting them? A chorus of voices shouted. I thought of sliding towards the tarp and peeking. Another swooping shadow killed that idea. They tried to push one of the crates aside. It was only one mammal. I could knock them on their butt and make a run for it, while everyone else was distracted by Doug's distraction or the fight or whatever it was that caught their attention. And I could rendezvous with Doug and get the van and get Tyler and–

My phone rang.

No, no, NO! I jammed my hooves against the bag. My fingers couldn't connect with the latch. What the hell was Doug thinking?! What–?!

Crates overturned. The tarp flew into the air. Hooves and paws reached under the van. One pair snagged my blouse. I kicked at another pair grabbing for my feet. Another pair caught my headwool. I dug my fingers into the dirt and thrashed my legs. A sharp hoof swung into my face and cracked my glasses against the muffler. My fingers grabbed for anything to anchor myself. Another pair of paws caught the bell necklace and snapped the chain. I bleated and drove my heel into the fingers hooking my right ankle. Jagged stones carved into my back as they dragged me out into the open.

I kicked. I screamed. I bleated. I clawed at every mammal that cursed and yelled at me. Fists curled and struck my face. My eyes watered and burned. Bogo and Ruth glared. Many more Prey jeered and shook me. I was trying to make a better future for them all. They didn't understand. They…they…Tyler, where was he? I needed him. I needed him. I just want him to hold me. Where is he? Where is he? He'd understand. WHERE IS HE?!

"TYLER! HELP ME!" I bleated against their voices. "HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME, TYLER, PLEASE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"Dawn?!"

That had to be him! Where was he?! I couldn't see him! Please let me see him! Please! Where was he?! I just want to go home! I just want him to take me into his arms and curl his tail around me! Please just let me see him! PLEASE!

The rhino officer pawcuffed my arms behind my back. "TYLER, HELP ME! HELP ME! Please…please…"

* * *

I leaned into the seat between Alex and Isabelle and closed my eyes. Once again, I considered the ways I could broach the subject. _Dawn, I don't wanna sound bad, but…_ No, that wouldn't work. _Dawn, I'm worried about you._ No, that might scare her right away. Maybe if I held her for a little while and told her then. Maybe after…I blushed. No, it definitely had to be before that. But maybe it'd be easier if she were relaxed a little.

Isabelle's hoof patted my shoulder. "You feeling okay, Tyler?"

My eyes reopened. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just trying to think of the best way I can ask Dawn."

Alex looked over his shoulder at the next Stop sign. A siren cruised by somewhere behind. "Something's up."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." The impala craned her head to check the streets. "What's going on, Alex?"

"No idea, Izzy. We should keep going. Last thing I need is to get caught in the middle–"

Alex jammed the brakes. A sheep bolted across, headwool and hooves shaking. I narrowed my eyes. Their glasses almost slid from their muzzle. A cold pit opened in my stomach. "Dawn?"

She didn't see me, nor did she even acknowledge Alex's truck. Instead, she scrambled to the next sidewalk. I unbuckled and climbed over Alex's legs for the door.

"Ty, what are you doing?"

"That's Dawn. Something's wrong. I gotta go after her."

"But she's–"

"I don't have time for this! I gotta go to her!"

"But, Ty–"

"Goddamn it, Alex, my mate's in trouble!"

The tan wolf flinched. I unlocked the door and stumbled out of the Coyota. Alex and Isabelle yelled at my back. I barely spotted Dawn hooking a left onto Cinnabar Street. The sirens roared. A Buck Century swerved around me. I leapt to the next sidewalk and called Dawn's name. She didn't answer. My mind painted an image of Dawn vanishing into a dark alley. I shook it away and turned onto Cinnabar.

Dawn wasn't hidden behind or around any of the cars parked across from the hardware stores and The Chrome Plate. Nor was she huddled in the alley, shaking behind a trash can with rocks digging into her legs. But as I returned to the main street, something shuffled through the old Kodiak Print building. I paused. A crop of headwool disappeared around a weathered desk. I ran for the front door. The lock and chain lied cracked on the sidewalk.

"Ty!"

Alex paused to catch his breath at the corner. Isabelle propped him against the nearby wall and patted his back. I reexamined the door handle, bent from the snapped wood. Alex called my name again. No sign of the headwool. I reluctantly walked back.

"Dude, what the hell?! You just ran out on us!"

"Dawn's around here somewhere, and she might be in trouble."

"And we wanna help. Good God, Ty, don't assume we don't give a shit about her!"

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I think she might be–"

At the corner of my eye, the Kodiak Print door opened just slightly. Something metallic glimmered. Isabelle noticed it too and immediately pulled Alex from the wall. Her hooves kept the wolf from tumbling into the street. Something splattered on the brick. I shot my head back towards Kodiak Print. The gun disappeared. I growled.

"What the hell was that?" Alex groaned.

Stomping my feet twice, I returned to Kodiak Print with my claws drawn. The door lightly shook. I grabbed the handle with my claws. Alex and Isabelle immediately ran up behind. I tugged the door open and stepped inside. The impala raised her right arm defensively over the wolf.

Old wood and heavy dust stung my nostrils. I covered my mouth and looked around. An overturned table's leg clattered onto the floor. I waited. Alex's would-be attacker didn't jump out. I took a few more careful steps. Another of the table's legs dangled uselessly. The headwool slinked away. Another few steps. A trail of hoofprints stamped the puddle of dust trailing from the glass counters. Too big to be hers. I stepped back.

Something soared above my head. Green smoke and burnt mint sparked. Alex and Isabelle coughed. I started to turn around, when something revealed itself behind the aged counter. "Handy. I'll have to thank that stupid skunk, later."

A ram in a white shirt hefted a gun in one hoof. He looked me over with blocky eyes and chuckled. I took another step back. Alex and Isabelle coughed outside. The green smoke evaporated, leaving only the burnt mint smell. I gagged. The ram chuckled again. His gun's barrel locked onto my chest. I growled.

"Don't bother pulling the macho Predator act. It's not gonna do jack shit to me." Keeping the gun level, the ram walked to the right. "But I guess you came looking for her, right? She ran through here like a scared little lamb. And you followed, like an obedient little skunk."

"If you did something to Dawn–"

He raised the gun to my head. "Spare me the bullshit threats about eviscerating me when I've got the gun, moron. I haven't done a damn thing to her. She's just been under a lot of stress, lately. I can hardly blame her. It's amazing she remembers to dress herself."

I growled again.

The ram paused, and then broke into an ugly laugh. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Their coughing fits finally past, Alex and Isabelle marched back inside. The ram turned his head towards Alex and aimed at his head. I dove straight into his stomach and slammed him into the counter. Old glass plates cracked and wobbled. The ram's elbow drove into my back. I clawed at his wrists for the gun. The ram swung the back of his free hoof against my muzzle. I rolled onto the floor and struck another of the displays. Long-sealed pamphlets for disposable cameras spilled over my head.

The ram inspected his weapon and crouched behind the nearest counter. Isabelle came around the weathered desk and broken-legged table. He gripped the barrel and swung the gun hard into her leg. The impala swayed to the wall. Alex caught her and scanned the room with a growl. His glare softened when he saw me. The ram readied to fire.

With a yell, I charged the ram and buried my head into his gut. Alex ducked back. The plaster cracked with the melting projectile. The ram cast me aside. He then abandoned all subtlety and clubbed Alex's stomach with the handle. As the wolf crumbled to his knees, he ran for the backroom. I followed.

Behind the splintery door at the back, another was flung open. I barged in, just in time to catch the ram grabbing for the handle of a metal hatch embedded in the floor. I kicked his hoof. He shoved my heel and disappeared down the ladder. Memories of the mystery mammal lunging from the shadows to abduct my friends replayed. I knocked those images away and climbed down after him. Alex and Isabelle called my name. They'd be safe at least. For now.

I dropped into the basement, lit only by the open hatchway. Hooves scratched the floor. I searched as much of the room as I could. Old Kodiak and Shears-Roebuck posters peeled from the walls. A workbench perched to the left, mounted with a vise and a few scattered papers. I gripped the ladder. The hooves scratched closer. I looked at the hatchway. Alex and Isabelle were still in the lobby. I readied to climb back up.

Cold metal pressed against the back of my head.

"I'm not really one for point blank shots, but you've kinda forced my hoof."

My paws slowly lifted.

"Knock that shit off. You might be a Pred, but even I know you're not stupid enough to attack. I just wanna talk to _the_ Tyler Zorrillo she's been babbling about."

I growled. "What did you do to Dawn?"

He laughed. The cold metal dug deeper into my fur. "You Preds really do have shitty memory. I haven't done anything to her." Another laugh. "She's trained you well. It's actually sort of ingenious for her."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Me, personally? Right now, I was thinking of heading back upstairs and firing another round at that wolf. It's a waste of ammunition, but with that lovely young impala around, it's too good an opportunity to pass up."

I drove my fists into his sides. The barrel flipped. I spun around to grab for the gun. The handle flew into my muzzle. I landed hard onto the concrete floor. A screwdriver wobbled away. The ram trotted to a nearby wall and flicked a switch. Fluorescent lights bit into my eyes. I tried to roll onto my stomach, when the barrel pressed down onto my throat.

"It's amazing what you find with months of preparation." He waved around the room. "Little bunker made by the old Kodiak Print staff. Don't let the name fool you; it was a Prey business through and through. Mostly used as a darkroom, but also prepared in case you Predators ever turned. I'm sure they won't mind I had to break the lock, this time."

I scraped my claws over the barrel. The ram laughed. "I haven't even shot you yet, and already you're turning savage. Funny how quickly you Predators reveal your true colors." He pulled the gun away and stomped my stomach. The boar from The Palm riot flickered in his place. I shook my head and dragged myself away. He laughed again. "Typical."

My paws seized a pair of cabinet handles and pulled up. I was barely on my feet when the ram struck my spine. I clutched the dust-rimmed sink. He sank his fingers into the back of my neck and threw me onto another table. Aluminum pans scattered. A crusted beaker bounced over the side and shattered. The ram quickly approached. I grabbed a pan and threw it at his face. He swatted it away, giving me enough time to leap off.

A rusted pair of tongs lied on the concrete floor near a peeled 1954 calendar. The ram dove. I gripped the mostly clean handles and swung them into his ankles. The ram barely flinched. I caught the barrel in the tongs' bite and tried to tug the gun from his fingers. He yanked the tongs from my paws and threw them across the room. A playful, painted ewe smiled down on us from August. I padded around him and looked for anything else I could use. A smaller beaker quivered atop the counter. I jumped for it and threw it. The beaker grazed the top of his head and smashed behind him.

I tried for the ladder. The ram caught me halfway there and drove me into the workbench, tossing the old papers aside. He eyed the dull gray vise. He smiled wickedly. I slapped my paw around. My fingers hooked a square. I raked its sharp edge across his forehead. He hissed and stumbled back. Keeping the square drawn, I looked for the gun. It was still locked into his other hand. Alex and Isabelle were still up there, and likely still looking for me. No, I couldn't call for them. Not with this lunatic around.

Speaking of, he recovered and holstered the gun for the first time. A thin line of red fattened above his eyes. His blocky pupils locked onto me. Before I could make another swing at his face, his fingers hooked my throat and slammed my head hard into the wood. I jabbed the sharp edge at his cheek. A drop of crimson trailed to his muzzle. After three more unsuccessful shots, the ram tightened his grip. The square slipped from my fingers and clattered on the floor.

I kicked. I clawed. I bared my teeth. Colors danced around my head. The ram grinned at me. "It'll be so much better for her when you're gone."

Footsteps shuffled around the hatchway.

The ram looked up. I kicked him his collarbone. He took one step back. His hooves slackened. I pried off his fingers and readied to jump. His fingers snagged the arrowhead's chain. The silver tag burrowed into my throat. I slammed the back of my head against his fingers. The arrowhead flew over my head and skidded across the floor. I leapt after it.

He pursued. I hooked another of the aluminum pans, smeared with black God-knows-what and lobbed it at his face. He slapped it out of the air. I scooped the arrowhead into my paws and made another run for the ladder. His fingers latched around my tail. He flung me into the nearest table's legs. An ancient Foalgers can toppled and vomited an assortment of screws, nails, and staples. His foot collided with my head. I ducked around the table and reached for a pawful of screws and nails.

"Tyler?" Alex called out.

 _Don't come down here! Get the ZPD! Don't go anywhere near him!_ I wanted to yell. Instead, I chucked nails and screws at the ram's feet. He stepped back. I made one more run for the ladder. Alex called my name again. The ram swept his foot into mine. My back hit the concrete, the arrowhead's chain snagged on my claws. His hooves once again latched onto my throat. He throttled my head and grinned. The splintery door above flung open. His grin widened.

I scratched the arrowhead's point and slashed it across his left eye.

The ram yelled and clutched his face with one hoof. Small strands of red seeped through his closed fingers. A smear of crimson dripped from the arrowhead's point. He fell to his knees, groaning and cursing. Alex and Isabelle peered in from the hatchway. With an angry roar, his clean hoof caught my throat and launched me straight into the ladder. My spine struck the rungs. Isabelle screamed. The ram staggered towards me with red darkening around his tightened hoof. But after a few steps, his legs gave out.

Pain sparked up my back. Someone quickly descended. Alex scooped me into his arms and held me close to his chest. "It's okay, dude, I got you."

"Is he okay?" Isabelle called down.

"A bit scuffed up, but otherwise just fine." The wolf glared at the collapsed ram. "What the hell's his problem?"

My head swam. "He has a…he has a gun…"

"Call the cops, Izzy. We got some lunatic gunmammal here. I think Ty kicked his ass." He spotted the blood-tipped arrowhead. "Yeah, Ty definitely kicked his ass." The wolf pried it from my fingers and wiped its point against the ram's white shirt before gently refitting the chain around my neck. "I got you, don't worry."

My eyes rolled towards the ram. "He…has a gun…"

"He's not gonna get up anytime soon. I'll get you upstairs and we'll tell the ZPD. They'll deal with him. And we'll get you out of here."

"Dawn…"

"We'll find Dawn. And tonight, you are staying with Isabelle and me. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Thanks, Alex…I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about. Not your fault that asshole went after us."

Alex propped me over his shoulder and growled at the fallen ram. He climbed the ladder, pausing every other step to make sure I didn't slide off. My throat burned. Isabelle slipped her arms around my stomach and lifted me through the hatchway. My head continued to swim. Several voices picked up outside. Alex and Isabelle took my shoulders and guided me past the splintery door.

A ZPD cruiser parked a few feet away. Many concerned mammals, led by Nicky's friend Bo and a ewe, patrolled the area. Alex and Isabelle released my shoulders. The impala walked ahead. The wolf remained with me, holding his paw against my back. I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, you guys."

"Stop apologizing," Alex replied sternly. "You're my goddamn friend. I wasn't gonna let that guy kill you."

I stood by the cracked wall. Outside, Isabelle tried to contact one of the ZPD officers–couldn't see Judy Hopps among them–, while Alex surveyed the room. I coughed and glanced at the still-open hatchway. My eyes then drifted to the arrowhead. The stainless steel tip was still a faint pink. I shuddered. Even if that asshole tried to shoot Alex and might've tried to hurt Dawn, slicing out his eye…I didn't wanna think about it.

 _She's trained you well. It's actually sort of ingenious for her._

He was messing with me. He hated Preds…but how exactly did he know I was looking for Dawn? Then again, she ran down Cinnabar, and he was hiding in here. He said he saw her running by, and then saw me following her. And she was the Mayor, so there wasn't any mystery in how he could've gotten her name.

 _It'll be so much better for her when you're gone._

Okay, that was just him being an asshole. It had to be…wait…he called me " _the_ Tyler Zorrillo". No one besides Alex, Isabelle, Viola, and Bo knew about our relationship, did they? No, it wasn't possible that…no, Dawn loves me. She wouldn't cheat on me or pull any stupid shit with a ram like him. He was just trying to get into my head. That's all it was. He tried to shoot Alex, for God's sakes. Why should I trust _anything_ that came out of his mouth?

Isabelle finally caught a rhino officer hovering around Bo and the ewe. Alex listened from the doorway. I walked to the table with the dangling leg. The splintery door swayed. Over my shoulder, I saw the ram standing over the threshold. A redstained lump sealed his left eye, matching his painted forehead. His raised the gun. I readied to scream at Alex, when I noticed the barrel was aimed at me.

His next round splattered inches from my left foot. The ram hissed and reached for a canister on his belt. I shouted. Alex jumped around the weathered desk and shielded me with his arm. The ram's hoof scratched at the canister. Isabelle ran to the doorway. The ram angrily seized a grime-coated beaker and threw it at her head. It shattered in the street. Alex snarled and charged the ram. Still unable to grip his canister, the ram swung the handle into Alex's stomach. The tan wolf staggered into the counter behind him.

Teeth bared, I leapt around Alex and dove at the ram. He swung the barrel just past my ears. I bit at his wrist. The ram hissed and dropped the handle hard onto my shoulder. I groaned and whipped around him. Alex clutched his stomach and propped himself on the frame. I jumped at the ram's back. He caught my neck and knocked my head against the dust-coated floor. I coughed. He pressed his elbow onto the arrowhead and buried his thumbs into my throat. His lips peeled back into another sickly grin.

A wooden slab struck his forehead. The ram's fingers slackened. Another swing pushed him two steps back. My eyes rolled up. Isabelle took a third swing and knocked the ram directly into the counter. A glass panel wobbled free and smashed. The broken table leg dropped by her feet. My paws moved to my throat. The ram's gun thudded onto the floor. His canister clattered after it. A blue pellet rolled out and stopped a couple inches from my right foot.

A lion and tiger in Savannah Central blues recoiled from the pellet. The tiger hooked his paws under my arms and lifted me to my feet. The lion escorted Isabelle from the collapsed ram and radioed for assistance. I stared at the pellet. It shone an almost pretty blue-purple in the sunlight. Isabelle wrapped one arm around Alex's back and extended her other hoof to me. I took it and checked on the ram. The lion leveled a tranq gun at his bloodied forehead. I followed Isabelle's lead.

Outside, Isabelle spoke with the tiger about our attacker and his little hidey-hole in the back. I pressed my paws against the brick wall and coughed. The ram's words returned. Dawn! I dug out my phone and pulled up her number. I took a deep breath and dialed.

Suddenly, a bull across the street summoned everyone towards a tarp-covered pile in the alley. They tossed aside crates and revealed a van hidden beneath. Someone screamed. Someone familiar…the cold pit tore my stomach open.

Mammals hoisted a kicking, screaming, bleating, dirt- and rock-coated, glasses-less Dawn Bellwether into the air. "TYLER! HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME, TYLER, PLEASE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

I stepped towards her. "Dawn?!"

The ewe blindly searched the crowd. The rhino officer pawcuffed her and shoved her into the nearby cruiser's backseat. "TYLER, HELP ME! HELP ME! Please…please…" The door slammed. She threw her face at the glass and screamed as the cruiser drove away.

My phone hit the sidewalk. Several eyes fell onto me. I backed into the wall. Someone growled. Someone swore. Alex and Isabelle stood in front of me. Somewhere behind us, the ram choked out a laugh.

 _You really don't know, do you?_

He knew Dawn. He said she talked about me. He called me " _the_ Tyler Zorrillo" she had been talking about. And she was hiding under a suspicious van, running from the cops. My claws scratched my pads.

 _I haven't even shot you yet, and already you're turning savage._

He knew Dawn. He had a gun. He tried to shoot Alex and me. He had that pellet. Dawn talked about pellets over the phone…no…no, she couldn't have…but he knew her…she couldn't…she wouldn't…she loves me, why would she…?

I dropped onto the sidewalk. My eyes welled. A rock bounced off the brick next my right ear. Alex yelled. Someone yelled back at him. More voices picked up. The ram knew Dawn. She talked about pellets over the phone. He shot the pellets. He said I was already turning savage. Could he…Renato, Stephanie, the loving otter husband and father…all of those Predators…she…no, no, no, no…

I buried my face into my paws. That couldn't be right. Dawn loves me. She'd never do anything like that. No, she wouldn't. But she was hiding in the alley, running from the cops. And he knew her. No…not her. Not her, couldn't be her. Dawn loves me. She loves me…

 _She's trained you well._

I shut my eyes and shuddered. My tail curled around my legs. "No…not her…it can't be her…no…please, no…please…"


	10. A Better Future

I slumped into one of the recreation room chairs. Two ursine guards monitored a chess match unfolding between a stoat and a weasel. Predictably, when the latter checkmated, the former flipped the board and screamed. I rolled my eyes and reexamined the two year old _PreyLife_ and _PredLife_ magazines spread across the table. The guards caught the stoat's arms and held her until she calmed down. And once they let go, she resumed trying to claw the weasel's eyes out until they carried her off. Even in here, I couldn't escape the stupidity of Predators.

What were Tiffany and Teresa up to? Or Ruth? I frowned. Ruth rightly hated my guts for beating up her boyfriend. Teresa assumed the role of Mayor without even mentioning me. And Tiffany…I sighed. Last I heard, she left Zootopia to spend time with family. Part of me hoped she'd visit, but who was I kidding? I laughed bitterly.

The weasel reset the pieces and turned to the TV set in the corner. "Hey, Smellwether."

I groaned. Lionheart just _had_ to share that pet name with everyone in his ZNN interview, didn't he? "What?"

"Saw the name "Zorrillo". Wasn't he the skunk you conned?"

I glared. "I didn't con him."

"Yeah, and I didn't split that bastard's head with a crowbar, either." The weasel curled into the seat. "Must've been a hell of a job. Every skunk I ever met was fugly and smelled like shit. Bet you had to wear a gas mask while he was busy rutting you."

I sharply inhaled. "He was de-scented, not that it's any of your business."

The weasel lazily waved her paw. "Whatever, his name's on TV. Thought you might wanna see how your boy-toy's doing."

Over my shoulder, a few larger Prey and medium Predators gathered around the set. The sow guard monitoring my fellow inmates turned up the volume. An archived interview with Melina Otterton played. "I really don't know what to think. If it hadn't been for her help, I wouldn't have found Emmett. But she was the reason he vanished in the first place. I couldn't believe it."

A coyote and goat snickered at me. I grunted and tried to focus on the _PreyLife_ issue from two Augusts ago. Twenty-Five New Recipes with Kale. Fur or Fluff? What Your Mate's Daily Habits Tell You About Their Mental Health. I lowered the magazine. Tyler's arms slid around me. His lips brushed my forehead. I sighed and tossed it back onto the pile.

"She wanted to keep it, said it reminded her of the night she shot the first mark on Lowam. She's crazy. Careful with that! It's a classic _Star Boars_ collectible! It's bad enough it smells like feet."

Give five minutes alone with Jesse and that stupid toy blaster they pulled out of my hamper. More snickers from the peanut gallery. Wonder how amused they'd be, if they knew those two drugrams were caught after Jesse ran face-first into a telephone pole? I stifled a giggle.

"I suspected something was off about her. Messy office environment, hair trigger temper, always saying she was sorry like she was up to something. And to plot such a vile scheme against our fellow Zootopians! It's enough to dampen one's spirit."

My good mood instantly soured. Even behind bars, Lionheart continued to annoy me. At least he didn't–

"And don't get me started on her attitude. I called her "Smellwether" once–by accident of course, everyone flubs a name now and then–and she's always held it against me."

Spoke too soon. More snickers and chuckles. The weasel laughed and slapped her leg. It was decided. If I ever got out, I would hunt down Leodore Lionheart and grind his tongue with a hoof file. And maybe shave his stupid head while I was at it.

The weasel gestured at the screen. I halfheartedly looked. A black-suited hyena adjusted his muzzle-perched glasses. "That concludes the notable testimonies concerning Dawn Bellwether, the former Mayor of Zootopia turned criminal. But on today's _Noontime Talks_ , our special guest will provide his own. Please welcome, Tyler Zorrillo."

I perked up. Tyler walked onto the televised stage. His headfur was neatly combed, and his De-Scent tag was secured behind a dark red dress shirt. The weasel's face reddened. She glanced between us. I couldn't help but smirk. Tyler politely waved and sat next to the hyena. "Thank you for having me here, Mr. Iena."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Zorrillo. And joining us by popular demand are Argus Ursin and Jameson Colt. Welcome, gentlemammals."

A bear who looked far too much like Bearig for my liking and a dark brown horse sat in the adjoining seats. The stoat slinked into the audience and clicked her teeth. "That the skunk Smellwether screwed around with? Shit, I wouldn't mind rolling with him for a night."

I choked back a jealous growl. Iena steadied his glasses. "You wanted to speak about the nature of your relationship with Dawn Bellwether."

Tyler straightened up. "Yes, thank you. I've heard the rumors, and they're not true. I didn't know anything about the Night Howlers. She never told me a thing."

"That's awfully convenient," Ursin cut in.

"Let him finish," Colt thankfully spoke up. "We're here to listen to Zorrillo's testimony, not another of your conspiracy theories, Argus."

"Thank you, Mr. Colt. I really didn't know about Dawn's plans. As far as I knew, she was stressed working under Leodore Lionheart and then with running the city during a crisis. As I've informed the ZPD, the closest I ever came to that was when I once heard her talking about pellets over the phone. I thought she was talking about stink pellets, given her position. I had no idea Night Howlers even existed until I saw Officer Hopps' ZooTube lecture."

The scene cut to Judy's narration of a simple PawerPoint diagram illustrating the flower as it was broken down into a pellet. "While they are commonly used as a pest repellant in communities such as Bunnyburrow, they also prove hazardous when consumed–or, as the case may be, synthesized into a serum absorbed through direct contact with skin. One of my uncles consumed such a flower when he was younger and subsequently bit my mother."

The peanut gallery giggled and guffawed. I drummed my fingers until the clip ended. Iena wrung his paws. "Indeed, Officer Hopps' lecture has been quite enlightening."

"Mr. Zorrillo," Ursin cut in again. "Are you even going to discuss the folder?"

"In good time, Mr. Ursin," Iena replied patiently.

"No, I think it's important enough to discuss, now. It possessed…interesting contents."

"Argus," Colt warned.

The bear ignored him and turned his attention to Tyler. "How about the fact that the folder was found to contain a crude illustration of Bellwether throttling Leodore Lionheart? Shouldn't that at least have been a warning flag?"

Tyler shook his head. "He treated her with nothing but absolute disdain and disrespect. I saw him do it on the set of the PSA his PR agent roped us into. If I had seen what was in that folder, I would've figured she needed to vent."

The bear leaned in close. "And why did it never occur to you to open the folder and see what was inside?"

Colt raised his hoof. "This is not the time or the place."

"No, no, it's a fair question. Why didn't you, Mr. Zorrillo?"

The hyena glared. "Mr. Ursin, you are not here to put Mr. Zorrillo on trial."

Ursin waved his paw. "Isn't that what this all is? We're trying to get to the root of why this skunk willingly collaborated with that terrorist!"

"I didn't know anything about the Night Howlers," Tyler repeated firmly.

"Oh, no? Then explain to me why you didn't open that envelope? Why was it so important for you to keep it sealed?"

Tyler's eyes drifted to the camera. I began to extend my hoof, before I remembered where I was. I slowly tucked it into my lap. The weasel, thankfully, didn't notice. His eyes stared into mine for a few seconds more. "Because it gave us a chance to spend time together."

"Ah, yes, the interspecies fling our dear ex-Mayor didn't want to erupt into a scandal. You're still peddling that story? No sane mammal would believe it. Her actions speak for themselves."

The hyena's eyes burned. "Mr. Ursin, if you don't stop, you will be asked to leave."

"I'm only asking the very questions I know every Predator in the city wants answers to. Why is Zorrillo pushing that "forbidden love" angle, when he's talking about a deluded psychopath who surely would've just darted him and everyone else in the general vicinity?"

Colt coughed into his hoof. "I don't believe Mr. Zorrillo is lying. The ZPD found no evidence pointing to his involvement in Bellwether's plot beyond being the unfortunate paramour she kept in the dark."

"Are you suggesting she was using him as some kind of smokescreen? That she'd date him as a means of diverting attention from her scheme? That'd make some lick of sense, if they had been public about their relationship. But this cloak and dagger routine absolutely reeks of underpawed behavior on his part."

The horse shook his head. "A scent joke? Really, Argus? How old are you?"

Tyler sank into his seat. My fists curled. That goddamned bear. I wanted to grab one of the metal folding chairs and drive it straight into his chin. A little giggle escaped me. Ty once said he'd do that to Lionheart, if it'd make me happy. Unfortunately, the idiot prattled on, not helped in the slightest by the horse's repeated attempts to shut him up.

Again, Tyler stared pleadingly into the camera. My heart clenched. I ached to brush his arms and kiss the split stripe between his eyes. My fingers reached for the bell pendant that was no longer there. I sighed and set my hoof against my leg. At the corner of my eye, the weasel gave me a strangely sympathetic smile.

"So what you're saying is that the folder, which contained rather questionable documents, was only an excuse for Zorrillo to make a booty call?"

"What I'm saying is that I have no reason to doubt that Mr. Zorillo was romantically involved and had no involvement in her operations," Colt repeated for the third time, his voice becoming sharper with each word. "You simply want to feed another conspiracy theory for the sake of your program."

The bear grinned. "It's amazing how you're completely dodging the most suspicious document of the lot."

"From the official ZPD report, it was a random assortment of office files, barring the drawing of Bellwether throttling Lionheart. It was as if she had simply chosen scrap papers to make its appearance as a "delivery" more convincing."

Ursin jabbed his claw at Colt. "Ah, but you're avoiding the most condemning piece of evidence, Jameson. I'm talking about the De-Scent Initiative form."

"It's a standard document that explains the procedure and passes along the usual propaganda," Colt responded matter-of-factly. "Again, nothing that wouldn't out of place amidst an office's numerous photocopies."

"It's not the paper. It's what it implies." The bear now jabbed his claw at Tyler. "And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Perhaps we do have a motive after all, besides alleged, lurid interspecies relations. She became Mayor after Lionheart was arrested for his actions at Cliffside. How do we know Zorrillo wasn't willing to throw all other Predators under the bus, simply so he could convince her to repeal it?"

No…I just grabbed random papers around the file room. Oh, God, why didn't I recheck everything before sealing that stupid folder? Tyler stiffened uncomfortably under Ursin's claw. My fingers dug into the chair's hard cushion. How could I have been so stupid? I shuddered. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I didn't open it," Tyler protested. "I didn't know what was in it."

"But did you have to? How do we know you hadn't already previously discussed the possibility of curbing "The Descent", as your peers are wont to call it?"

"That is a baseless accusation. The folder was sealed until the ZPD opened it, themselves. Mr. Zorrilo had no idea about its contents until they revealed them. It's only logical."

"You're not denying the possibility he discussed those matters with her."

"Unlike you, Argus, I'm not jumping the gun and assuming the absolute worst about Mr. Zorrillo because of his unfortunate romance. Because the way I see it, Bellwether deceived him as much as she had the rest of the population."

My fists curled again. The nerve of that damn horse! My arms and legs trembled. I forced myself to sit still. The weasel shook her head.

"I have no reason to question Zorrillo's affections for Bellwether as anything but genuine. But as for Bellwether, her psychological profile and recently revealed prejudices couldn't possibly permit her to return them. Therefore, I can't come to any other conclusion than some form of deception."

Ursin thrust his paws. "So you are suggesting she was using him as a smokescreen? Again, that would only have made sense if she had been public about their relationship. Otherwise, what practical use could she have for hooking up with him?"

"Mr. Ursin, Mr. Colt," Iena spoke, his own paws digging into his knees. "This has gone on long enough."

"No, Mr. Iena, let me finish. So, Mr. Colt, what practical use would Bellwether have for entering a relationship with a skunk if it weren't public and thus a means to sway suspicion from herself and her operation?"

Colt frowned. "That, I cannot ascertain. I am simply saying that it was unlikely that Bellwether would have genuinely returned his affections, given her–"

Tyler stomped his feet. The two commentators fell silent. His paws clung to the chair. He took a deep breath. "She didn't lie to me. Not about that."

The bear scoffed. "And what makes Mr. Zorrillo so sure of–?"

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Tyler said firmly. He settled his paws into his lap. Once again, he faced me. "She didn't lie about loving me. It wasn't a trick. It wasn't deception. She loves me."

I smiled, despite the bear pushing his asinine interrogation. "And how can you be so sure of that?"

"You don't know her like I do."

Ursin laughed. "Clearly you didn't know her well enough, if you really were left in the dark as Colt claims."

Tyler choked back a growl. "I didn't know anything about the Night Howlers, or the rams she collaborated with. But I know her better than any of you. I was by her side when stress nearly took her. I held her in my arms when she broke down. I was with her when she woke up early in the morning and tearfully apologized and begged me not to hate her or leave her. You can't fake something like that. She never lied about loving me."

My heart swelled. The coyote and goat aww'd. The weasel gave me a warmer smile. I smiled back. But it faded as soon as that damn bear opened his mouth.

"Very touching, but not the slightest bit convincing. And really, why would you be sticking out your neck for her sake? Surely she woulda backstabbed you, too? Except…" His gotcha grin returned. "Out of all the species darted, skunks were suspiciously absent."

"Skunks are a minority in Zootopia," Colt stated.

"Perhaps, but it's still something to note. And it really doesn't help Mr. Zorrillo's case."

"Both of you have said enough," Iena interrupted. He frowned sadly at Tyler, who leaned back into his seat. The hyena fixed his glasses and addressed the camera. "We're out of time for today _._ Join us tomorrow when we engage in a spirited discussion with the soon-to-be-first vulpine officer of the ZPD. Thank you and have a wonderful day, Zootopia."

Tyler gave me one more pained look before the scene abruptly cut to an advertisement for Preygressive Insurance. I extended my hoof once again and reset it into my lap.

The weasel clicked her teeth. "Bastards kept cutting him off." She offered another smile. "It was nice what he said about you. Musta taken a lotta balls to say all that on live TV, especially with that big bastard taking all those shots at him."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. Tyler's hot breath tickled my forehead. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. The tip of his tail brushed my back. I sighed and reopened my eyes.

The weasel slid off her chair and patted my hoof. "I take back what I said. Guess not all skunks are shit. If only my guy was so willing to hang around." Her eyes locked with the stoat. And soon enough, their antagonism began anew.

After a few minutes of listlessly flipping through _PreyLife_ , I pushed the old magazine aside and glanced back at the TV. ZNN recapped highlights from my trial. I suppose it brought them comfort and pleasure to see me on the stand, trying my damndest not to cry. I dropped from the chair and considered the small book cart. I suppose I could give the battered and spine-snapped paperback of _Clawed Atlas_ another go. It had to beat–

Emmett Otterton slinked across the floor. He stared intently at the squabbling weasel and stoat, ignorant of both him and the sow guard readying to intercept them. He sniffed the air, his eyes burning, and turned to me. I clutched my forehead. "I'm not scared of you."

"The hell are you talking about?" The goat asked from my left.

Otterton regarded her for a moment and returned to me. I blinked. He was still there, scraping his claws along the dark gray tiles. The weasel and stoat were forcefully separated, still kicking and screaming. He pulled his lips back, revealing a mouthful of yellowed teeth. No, this wasn't right. The real Emmett Otterton recovered in Panacea Court and was back with Melina. And I conquered these stupid hallucinations.

And yet, he was still there, watching as the weasel and stoat crashed into one of the chairs. The stoat caught its legs and swept it against the weasel's ankles. She flipped onto her stomach. The ursine guards seized them. Otterton sighed and gazed mournfully at me. I blinked again. Otterton twitched. I snagged _Clawed Atlas_ from the cart. Otterton's teeth snapped. I flipped through, finding one page bitten from the first half of _The Ghastly Ordeal of Timothy Cavengoat_. Otterton growled.

I threw the paperback. "Leave me alone!"

 _Clawed Atlas_ skidded across the floor, startling the goat into tripping. Several of our fellow inmates stared. She gasped, "The hell did I do to you, bitch?!"

One of the ursine guards moved towards me. I nervously picked _Clawed Atlas_ from the tiles and set it back onto the cart. The goat snapped what few, decaying, brown teeth she had left. I gave the guard a quick apology. He left to check on the weasel, who still shot poisonous glares and bitter words at the stoat. I returned to my seat, sifted through _PreyLife_ , and listened for the sound of treading otter paws.

Another guard, a lion who shaved his mane, escorted me to my cell a few minutes later. He uttered the usual declarations of what he'd do if he weren't under orders to ensure my safety. I smiled patiently. Once he was gone, I set my glasses atop the bench and dropped into the bottom bunk. My current cellmate, a whitetail doe with ungodly night terrors, hadn't returned. I sighed and tried to catch up on some sleep before dark.

Something growled inches from my face.

My eyes reopened to the sight of Otterton clawing at the bars. I groaned and rolled onto my right shoulder. His growl got louder. I clasped my hooves over my ears. I beat these stupid hallucinations. And Otterton was back with Melina and their pups, not biting at black iron like the Night Howler serum still ran through him. My eyes watered. No, I wasn't scared of him, anymore. I beat him. He wasn't right behind me, stretching his teeth over the back of my neck–

I grabbed the pillow and flung it at him. It flopped uselessly against the wall. Otterton sealed his lips and stomped around the cell, biting at everything ground-level. I clutched my head. Tears burned my cheeks. He woke from his coma. He wasn't savage, anymore. He was back with Melina. And I was in prison, along with all of my hired help. What more did he want from me?!

Otterton stopped. I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and refitted my glasses. His savage face softened into the same mournful look he'd given the fight between the weasel and the stoat. I glared. "Why are you still here?"

The otter held his pained grimace. His eyes glistened with tears. My face sank. He took a step back and stared hard at his paws. I extended my hoof. No. I remembered the hallucinatory Melina who waited until my guard was down to attack. I set my hoof back atop my legs. "I'm not falling for your tricks."

With a snarl, Otterton leapt and buried his teeth into my throat. I shut my eyes, yelled his name, and pried at his jaws. The bars drew back. My eyes reopened. Otterton was gone. The lion waved his truncheon. I looked around the cell. From the top bunk, Otterton clacked his teeth. The guard remained oblivious as they all did. I looked up. Otterton peered from the top with his teeth drawn.

I screamed.

* * *

 _I'm not gonna fire you, Zorrillo. I won't give those bigots the satisfaction. Even if a few of their businesses have boycotted Nutra-Lyfe unless we give you the boot. But I won't. We Predators have to stick together. And I know damn well you're not a traitor. I'm not gonna cast you, or Volk, to the street because that damn sheep took advantage of you. She's the monster, not you. I wish they'd understand that._

 _¡No es traidor! ¡Es ridículo! I know Tyler Zorrillo. He would_ never _agree to something like that. He was with me when we checked on Renato. No es culpable. ¡La oveja maldita es culpable! She lied to him! Why are you listening to idiotas como Ursin y otros que no saben nada?! ¿Por qué echan la culpa al zorrillo? ¡Echen la culpa a la oveja mentirosa! She's the one who lied. She's the one who ordered Renato and the others to get darted. Tyler no hace nada. He'd never hurt Renato or me. She's the one who lied to him. She's the one who hurt him. So, why is it his fault?_

 _Yeah, I've heard that conspiracy theory, and it's a load of crap. Not one skunk actually believes Tyler Zorrillo tried to sell every other Predator out to repeal The Descent. They're just pushing it because they think they have to be offended for us. No proponent of that theory is a skunk. But mammals like Ursin automatically assume we're gonna turn because, what, a De-Scent Initiative paper just happened to be in that folder? It also had a flyer for one of Gazelle's concerts and a Misty's takeout menu. Doesn't mean a damn thing._

"Hey, Ty. We're almost there."

My eyes reopened. Preston's office, Viola's counter, and Nicky's studio gave way to the overcast sky outside the Coyota's windshield. The wipers rhythmically swept the raindrops tapping the glass. And the few remnants of the…graffiti Alex found this morning bled away. The Miranda Furgraves Correctional Facility neared. I brushed down my dark red polo and smoothed out my headfur. The cold pit in my stomach grew.

Isabelle pressed her hoof on my shoulder. "It'll be okay."

I sighed. "You guys didn't need to come."

Alex growled. "Don't start with that shit, again. I'm not gonna ditch you, so knock it off." His claws dug into the steering wheel.

Isabelle squeezed his arm. "Please calm down."

The wolf relaxed his grip. "I'm sorry, Ty. I just don't wanna hear it. I'm here for you. Izzy's here for you. We're not going anywhere."

I patted his knee. "Thanks."

Isabelle shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. How could you have known what they were planning?"

"Like they give a damn," Alex grunted. "They make him wear that stupid tag, and now they're calling him a traitor because they made him into a target. Give me five goddamned minutes with those assholes, just five."

"Kicking their asses wouldn't solve anything," I noted.

"What about if I beat the crap out of just Ursin? He only wanted to drum up ratings."

I shrugged. "Wasn't any different from everything else I've heard."

"Maybe not, but it still sucked." Alex's muzzle clenched. "I'm sorry, Ty."

"For what?"

He sighed. "I was the one who said you should ask out Bellwether. If I had known what she was gonna pull, I wouldn't have…"

I brushed his arm. "You didn't know what was gonna happen. It's not your fault."

"Maybe, but…" He sharply inhaled. "Don't hate me for saying this, but I'm glad you didn't end up like Hopps and Wilde almost did, because of her."

"Me, too."

The Coyota reached the gates. Alex rolled down his window. A donkey security guard leaned from his booth and looked me over. His face softened. I told him my name. He inspected his tablet and nodded. The gates swung open. Alex rolled up his window and drove on.

Isabelle brushed the back of my head. "It'll be okay. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

I managed a smile for her. "She will. Thanks again, guys."

Alex parked in the designated lot, one space away from a dark green car. They walked with me to the main office. Several staff members glared or offered sympathetic smiles. I presented my ID and arrowhead to the ibex guard by the metal detector. He waved me through. A civet led Alex and Isabelle to a waiting area. They smiled at me. I smiled at them. My smile faded as soon as I followed another guard, a lion who shaved his mane, to the Visitors Center.

"Lemme guess," the guard speculated. "You're here to convince us that you weren't really in cahoots with her?"

I sighed. "They've cleared me to visit Dawn. For the sake of her mental and emotional wellbeing, they encouraged me to see her as soon as possible. And since I don't want her to suffer another breakdown, I came as soon as I could."

"And why would you care if she did?"

"Because I love her. And she kept me in the dark like everyone else."

The guard stopped in front of me. "I don't buy that for a second. The ZPD might not have turned up any evidence, but there's no way you couldn't have known. If you were that close to her, you would've heard _something_."

I shook my head. "The closest I ever got was that she mentioned pellets over the phone."

"What did you think she was talking about?"

I chuckled sadly. "Well, I am a skunk. She could've been talking about stink pellets for all I knew. She was part of the local government."

"That's a convenient excuse."

"You wouldn't happen to be one of Argus Ursin's fans, would you?"

The lion glared. "Look, if it were up to me, you'd be locked up with plenty of Predators who'd gladly tear you apart. But, unfortunately, it's not up to me. But I'll be watching you, skunk. So don't pull any funny business. And know that I'll be right there if you say anything even remotely suspicious."

"Go ahead and watch. I'm gonna say hello and, if she's up for it, ask her why she did what did."

"That's reassuring."

"I have nothing to hide, sir."

"I hope so, for your sake."

We stepped into the Visitors Center. I selected a booth halfway down. The lion stood a few feet away. On the other side of the glass, a pig led Dawn into the adjacent booth. Brown bags hung under her eyes, and her skin and wool paled miserably. But a smile immediately overtook the ewe's tired face as soon as she saw me. I smiled back and reached for the black phone. She nodded to the sow, who assumed her position nearby. At the corner of my eye, the lion was joined by a honey badger bearing a likewise uniform and distrustful frown. I took a deep breath.

Dawn cradled the speaker to her muzzle. "Hello, Tyler. I miss you."

The lion whispered something angry to the badger. I struggled to maintain my smile. "I miss you, too, Dawn."

She giggled. Even when worn down, it sounded beautiful. "I'm glad you're here. It's been difficult adjusting to my new apartment." Her giggle soured. The sow behind her raised an eyebrow. "I'm really glad you came."

The honey badger whispered something back to the lion. I made out the words "Prey chaser" and "traitor". More of the same. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay. Well, not completely okay, but I'll survive. I made it through my first few days. I'll make it through…oh, the remaining…" Her muzzle tightened for a few seconds, before she pushed a cheerful smile. "I'll be just fine. I survived Leodore Lionheart. I'll survive this. And at least he's not here. That's always a plus."

The lion and honey badger exchanged more quiet insults. I drummed my fingers and waited for the right cue. "It's helpful to look on the bright side."

"So, how are things with you?"

I glanced at the guards. "Well, it feels like half the city thinks I'm a traitor, and the other half thinks you strung me along. And this morning, someone marked Alex's windshield with…" I shook my head. "We cleaned it up. And the hood, too. And The Palm is threatening to pull their contract with Nutra-Lyfe unless Preston kicks me to the curb."

Dawn's ears sagged. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything like that to happen. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "I know you didn't."

She peered around me towards the guards. Her fingers tensed around the phone. "He didn't harass you, did he? That damn lion has it in for me."

I shrugged. "Hasn't said anything I haven't already heard."

"That's unfair. I saw you on _Noontime Talks_. Why the hell did they let Ursin on? That brute barely gave you a chance to defend yourself! Not that Colt was any better. And the way you looked at me…" She blushed. "Well, I know you were looking at the camera, but it felt so much like you knew I was watching. I wanted so badly to run into that studio, whack that stupid bear upside the head, and carry you away."

I smiled sadly. A similar thought occurred to me as I watched her trial. Collect armfuls of stink pellets, liberally spark them around the courtroom, sweep Dawn from the stand, and run while the green smoke and burnt mint scent covered our escape. But that fantasy died quickly. I couldn't let her get away with what she did, especially after what happened to Renato and the riot outside The Palm. Yet, despite all that, the urge to wrap my arms and tail around the ewe and shield her from the world grew.

"Tyler?"

"Sorry, Dawn. Just thinking."

"I understand. I still hate the way they treated you. But what you said after that, about how I never lied about loving you…" Her cheeks reddened again. "That made me so happy."

"I meant it. I couldn't let them disrespect you like that."

"Thank you. I love you so much." Her muzzle trembled. "I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

"I know, but…" I took another deep breath. Here was my cue. "I have to ask. Why did you do it?"

Dawn reached for the collar of her prison shirt and sighed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting I don't wear it anymore." Her olive eyes looked into mine. "I did it, because…because Predators are assholes."

I waited for her to continue, ignoring the dread pooling around my stomach.

"Predators are aggressive. Predators are disrespectful. Predators push Prey like me around. They can't be bothered to watch where they're going, and they lack the decency to apologize when they knock me into the sidewalk. They laughed when Leodore tripped me up, or sent me scurrying into a closed door. They belittled my efforts and saw me as only a pathetic little lamb who, at best, was to be tolerated. And the ones like Bearig never cared for my input or consent, and just volunteered me into all sorts of assignments because I was small and they could. Predators are…well, just what I said. Predators are assholes."

Dawn sucked in a few pained breaths. I frowned. "So, you did all that because Predators mistreated you?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Okay, so you arranged for all those Predators to get darted–including Stephanie, the leopardess at Gazelle's protest outside The Palm–because you wanted to hurt them for hurting you?"

"Tyler–"

I held up my free paw. The ewe nodded. I continued as calmly as I could. "And it never occurred to you that I might also get hurt as a result of your plan? Alex was badly injured in that riot. A hippo broke his arm, and then a boar cracked his ribs. And I was flung around and would've been beaten to death or splattered into the dirt if this one homeless fox and Judy Hopps hadn't intervened."

Tears shone in her eyes. "I never wanted you to get hurt. That's the _last_ thing I'd ever want. You're the most important mammal in my life. What happened at The Palm, that was Doug's fault. That goddamned, egotistical lunatic. I told him to abort any mission if you were sighted in the general vicinity. He disobeyed me." She gritted her teeth. Her free hoof curled. "He's lucky he's just missing an eye. I'd make sure he'd never walk again."

I brushed my fingertips over the arrowhead's point. "You never wanted me to get hurt?"

"Of course not! I love you! How could you even ask me something like that?"

"Dawn, I'm a Predator."

"No, you're not."

The phone almost slipped from my fingers. "What?"

The tears trickled down her cheeks. "You're not a Predator, Tyler."

"How…how am I not a Predator? I'm a skunk. We might not be the first thing you think of when you hear the word, but skunks are Predators. We have the canine teeth, we have the claws, we're officially registered as a Predatory species. I'm–"

Dawn slammed her hoof onto the counter. "No, you're not! Predators are monstrous, abusive, insolent, cruel, belligerent, and deplorable. Not you. You've been nothing but kind and gentle and loyal. You're not a Predator. You can't be. A Predator wouldn't, couldn't love and care for me the way you do."

The cold pit tore the base of my stomach. The lion and honey badger's faces blanched. I cradled my temple, keeping my eyes locked with hers. Dawn pushed up her glasses and wiped tears with the back of her free hoof. "You really think that?" I finally asked.

"Yes, I do. You're nothing like them. And you shouldn't be. You're a good mammal. You're not one of them."

 _You're one of the good ones._

"I'm not one of them?" I weakly repeated.

Dawn's muzzle tried to curve into a smile. Behind her, the sow's mouth gaped. "That's right. And I'm so glad you're not. I don't regret meeting you. If anything good came out of this whole mess, it was that night we met at Misty's. Maybe I should be thankful Leodore and Kent ditched me." Her laugh came out as a wounded cough.

She tensed at something I couldn't see. The sow glanced at me, mouth still hanging. Dawn shuddered and resumed speaking. "I really miss you. I have the worst cellmate. She cries at night and begs me not to leave her. I don't get enough beauty sleep. Guess that means I'm not the most beautiful mammal in all of Zootopia, anymore."

My eyes began to burn. "No, you still are. Gazelle has nothing on you."

Dawn managed another smile. "Thank you."

The lion and honey badger neared. "All right, looks like visiting hours are over with. It was good to see you. I'm glad we could talk."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Tyler. I never wanted to hurt you. You know that, right? I never wanted you to get hurt. I just wanted to make a better future for Prey. I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"I know you didn't, Dawn."

"Wait!" She pressed her hoof against the glass. "Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! I really never wanted you to get hurt." More tears, paired with a frightened bleat. "You'll come back, right? Please don't leave me. I'm really sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. Please tell me you'll come back. Please…"

Alex, Viola, Renato, and many other Predators screamed into the darkness before my eyes. As they faded, I saw myself on those nights I held the sobbing and pleading Dawn Bellwether in my arms. I promised I'd never leave or hate her. But she drugged Renato and several other Predators and left them to fall into comas. Her scheme almost got Alex and I and countless others killed, despite that she never wanted me to get hurt. She did all that…yet, I still felt her hot tears against my chest. I shuddered.

And then my mind painted a different picture. Dawn peeled from my arms and stood over the display pit at the Natural History Museum, wielding a gun like the ram's at the Kodiak Print Shop. Below, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde staged their little trick to lure her into a confession. No one died, but she tried to poison the fox so he'd violently murder Judy. And the rabbit was someone she tried to befriend. So, if she arranged a casual acquaintance to be slaughtered by a drugged Predator, what would she do to someone who broke her heart?

But she wouldn't…but she had…I…I couldn't. I couldn't leave her. My claws dug into my pads. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't…

"Tyler, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me…I'm sorry…"

With a low sigh, I pushed my best smile and pressed my paw onto the glass before her hoof. The ewe's teary face brightened. "Of course I'll come back," I spoke gently. "You're my mate. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I love you, Tyler. I love you so much. You've made me so happy."

My tears flowed freely. "I love you, too, Dawn. I'll come back as often as I can."

Dawn brushed her eyes with the back of her arm. "Maybe if things work out, they might initiate a conjugal visit program for us. I miss being in your arms." She winked.

"I'd love that. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you, too." Dawn kissed where my muzzle lined with the glass and hung up. She took a few steps and shivered. The sow guard pitied me with her eyes.

I hung up my end and turned to the guards. The honey badger excused himself, trying in vain to shake off the stunned look on his face. That left the lion, who now regarded me with an uncharacteristically sad expression. I motioned for him to take the lead. He quickly nodded and walked ahead. Once I caught up with him, he whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, too," I whispered back.

The lion gave me another sad glance as he passed me around the metal detectors. Alex and Isabelle walked out of the waiting area to greet me. An ocelot in a janitorial uniform glared. I kept walking. He followed close behind. I picked up the pace. He swung his fist into my back. I struck the polished floor.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Alex called.

"You little, backstabbing stinkass," the ocelot snapped. "We shoulda thrown you in with your bovid bitch."

"Adrian, knock it off," the lion spoke.

"Come on, Zack. He was in on it! They shoulda thrown him in with her. Then they could rot together."

"Adrian, I'm warning you. Strike him again, and I'm going to have you reprimanded. Mr. Zorrillo has enough to deal with right now."

The ocelot reluctantly slid away. Deciding it was best not to avenge me with a prison guard hovering nearby, Alex lifted me to my feet. I rubbed the small of my back and gave Zack a little wave. He nodded in turn and resumed his patrol. The ocelot wisely stayed away. Alex patted my shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

The wolf and impala led me out of the Correctional Facility. The shower became a downpour. And ahead of us, a firework-shaped crack decorated the Coyota's passenger side window. Several dents scaled the tailgate to the busted canopy locks. The dark green car was gone. Alex marched to the pickup and unlocked the driver's side door. Isabelle held her arm over my head as we walked towards him. The wolf cursed and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. She cautiously opened the door.

A silver chain hanged a plush skunk from the rearview mirror. A vaguely arrowhead-carved chunk of metal tore into its throat. An ugly white mark trailed along the dashboard. The canopy window, cab light, and vanity mirror were shattered. An X-shaped cut sliced the driver's seat wide open. A scrap of paper was taped to the windshield. STINKASS TRAITOR, followed by an artist's impression of a dead skunk. The plush one smiled obliviously at us, white chunks of stuffing bleeding around the lodged piece of metal.

Alex stomped around the lot, angrily demanding who the hell did it. Isabelle followed him, leaving me atop the passenger seat. The plush skunk swayed. I clutched my head and moaned. Alex screamed about the dark green car that had been parked nearby. Isabelle caught up with him. Alex ranted at her about the death threat, jabbing his paws in the air. The impala tearfully embraced the wolf. He clasped his arms around her.

I jumped from the pickup and ran out of the parking lot. Tarmac stones jabbed into the pads of my feet. The rain stung my eyes. I bowed my head and continued running. Alex and Isabelle called my name. I tripped and splashed into a large puddle. Cold water struck the back of my head. I coughed violently. Memories flooded. Viola pleaded with Renato to talk to her. Stacy screamed into the receiver. Preston howled from his office. Nicky lied unconscious on the grass with a blood seeping through his shirt. Isabelle cradled Alex's broken arm. Dawn cried into my chest, begging me to never leave or hate her…

I rolled onto my back. Water sloshed over my chest. My muzzle trembled. A few moments later, Alex's paw and Isabelle's hoof lifted me into a sitting position. I looked at them. The wolf bowed his head. The impala pulled us into her arms. I shut my eyes and wept. They brushed my back and cried with me. The rain continued to fall.


End file.
